


Eyes On You

by TokioMisa



Series: Love is all you need [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bam has a plan, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Smut, Teen Romance, they're seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Since we were young I thought we were meant to be. But now as I watch you holding her hand, I’ve come to realize that maybe I’ve been the only one in love…
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Love is all you need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794400
Comments: 266
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another story! I wonder how this one will go!

This is torture. Like pure torture as the devil is tempting him for sure. There’s no other explanation for this and yet Mark still can’t look away. He can’t help it. His eyes always find his. Always follows where he goes. And right now, Mark can’t look away from his bedroom window as he stares across the two balconies touching and into Lim Jaebeom’s room. Right where Jaebum forgot to close his curtains and Mark has a very nice view of Jaebum’s muscled back with those broad shoulders as he looks for a shirt in the dresser. Mark sighs dreamily, licking his lips as he’s currently in bed and lying on his stomach while resting his head in the palm of his hands. His black tail swishes back and forth and his ears perk up as he grows excited cause the best part is coming up. Thump. Thump. Thump. Jaebum finds the shirt he’s looking for and turns around and yes, those glorious pecs are in full view now! Mark has to bite his lips to contain the noise that threatens to come out as his eyes rake down and he about purrs at seeing Jaebum’s happy trail that disappears into his sweats. This alpha even has the sculpted V dammit! He’s like a walking god and the devil is trying to get him to snap but no, Mark is stronger than this. He is not about to ruin his relationship with his best friend that he knows since he was six. 

Lim Jaebeom is a strong, passionate and very loyal alpha. He may be a black panther, but he’s not like all those other felines that tend to stick to themselves and are mean. He’s a kind and gentlemanly one who can get hot headed sometimes and attack with claws. But it’s usually if you mess with his loved ones or an innocent person. Mark giggles as he thinks of the time Jaebum’s glare made the guy piss himself as he had honked the horn at this poor old lady that was trying to cross the road. 

His giggle is cut off as Jaebum’s wild eyes lock with his bright blue. Gasping, Mark flails and ends up falling off the bed in a tangled heap with his blankets before landing on his back. Before he can get up, Jaebum has jumped over the two touching balconies and is peeking his head through the window. His grin makes him look like a dork but god does Mark love it as he stares up at Jaebum.

“Morning Mark. What was so funny?” 

Mark flushes in embarrassment as there’s no way he can say what he had been doing prior. Instead he makes grabby hands for Jaebum. Jaebum chuckles as he enters the bedroom fully before helping Mark up. Mark smiles against Jaebum as he hugs him.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Mark lets out.

“Really? We literally saw one another last night. Don’t you remember me saying goodnight to you after we stayed up till late talking?” 

“That was a few hours ago though! Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me!” 

Jaebum wraps Mark up tighter,

“Of course I did. I didn’t fall asleep until after you did.” 

Mark blushes, “You watched me sleep?” 

Jaebum is now seen flushing a bit as he stumbles, “Wha-no, that’s not…”

Mark giggles before shoving Jaebum playfully. He didn’t want Jaebum to hear how his heart had skipped a beat at that. How it started to thump fast again so he put some distance between them. For Mark wanted nothing more than to keep Jaebum close to him. To stay in those arms and pull him in further till they became one. But they can’t. Not because Mark doesn’t want to but because…

“Lim Jaebeom!” 

The two turn their attention back to Jaebum’s bedroom where the voice came from to find Stacy Lee standing there. Fucking Stacy. Also part of the feline family. She’s so perfect and beautiful. With her long black hair, flawless body and soft skin. Talk about big boobs, tiny waist and what any girl wants. The moment she showed up after transferring from Japan, she had every guy wanting her. But of course she had to go after Jaebum in junior year and now here they are still going strong on the first day of senior year.

Mark tries hard to not let it show how much it hurts. To how fast Jaebum leaves Mark’s side and goes over to hers. How the two touching balconies just remind him how close he is to Jaebum yet how he will never be with Jaebum. 

Because he’s not a woman. He doesn’t have boobs. He does have feminine features but he has the same amount of masculine features as well. He definitely has a dick down there too. He’s a male. An omega male, but still a male. He just happens to have an ass that acts like a vagina…

Mark has to look away as the two share a kiss. Mark’s morning was going great. He had planned to ask Jaebum if they wanted to go to school together. You know, something they used to do for years before Stacy came along and took him away from him. But alas, it seems Stacy has plans for the two to spend this special first day of senior year together before heading to school and Mark is just now a third wheel. 

“Mark.”

Mark lifts his head at hearing Jaebum calling out his name. He hates how fast he did it too. How he perked up with heart eyes just to find Stacy hanging off Jaebum’s arm and a hand resting on Jaebum’s chest.

No Mark, you can’t go on a murderous rampage. 

“Did you want to ride with us to school?” 

Stacy’s smile drops and you can see it on her face that she was not for this idea at all.

“What? Babe, I thought it was going to just be the two of us. You know,” 

She tries to redirect Jaebum away from Mark and back to just them. It’s how she’s always been. She wants his attention twenty four seven. She doesn’t want him to hang out with his friends. With his family. God forbid if a girl asked for directions, she’d bitch and they’d go into one argument after the next. She hates Mark. She’s made that clear but even now she’s been trying to keep Jaebum away from the pack and that’s not right. Mark can’t even see what Jaebum sees in her past her looks. They don’t even have anything in common and she stops him anytime he tries to voice or do something he likes around her. It’s gotta be about her and only her. 

“No, it’s fine. Jinyoung will be here any minute now as he asked to go with me.”

Mark almost relents the moment Jaebum pouts but he has to stand his ground. He knows if he went it would only hurt him in the end. Being in the backseat having to watch them intimate...it already hurts too much just thinking about it. 

“Ok...just text me when you get there. You know I’ll worry otherwise.” 

Mark nods, waving and giving a fake smile to Stacy who just rolls her eyes before the window is closed along with the curtains. The smile drops and Mark feels the ache instantly. The yearning for Jaebum. The urge to go over and claim what’s his. What should’ve been his...right? 

Since they were young, it was always Jaebum and Mark. Since they met at the age of six in front of these very windows and the two joining balconies. Jaebum even pinky promised that they would be together forever. I guess it was Mark who thought it meant love. Whose love turned from friendship and pack to one of a mate. Where Mark thought this was like their own story of Romeo and Juliet, it was really just Mark who had been dreaming it all. 

Being in love with your best friend hurt like a bitch.

To Jinyoung: I needed you here like five minutes ago

Jinyoung to Mark: Um excuse me? 

Mark: I told Bummie you were coming to pick me up.

Jinyoung: …

Jinyoung: Stacy must be there for you to turn down riding with Jaebum

Mark: For your information, I am not third wheeling to listen to Stacy bitch about cheerleading

Jinyoung: I wouldn’t either. Poor Youngjae got stuck that one time and he was ready to gauge his own eyes out just to end it all

Mark: Sooooooo

Jinyoung: *snorts* yes, I’m coming. Lord, I feel like the Mom of this pack. Already have one who slept over and then the other just walked their happy ass here and got in my car without permission and now you. I should rename my car the Mom Van

Mark: You would need an actual van to do that

Jinyoung: Bam said I need to get a van so I can run over Stacy

Mark: XD 

Jinyoung: Anyway, be there soon. And don’t worry, I’ll get there before Jaebum can get his panties in a knot full of worry

Mark: He keeps looking at my window now. Why does he have to be so sweet?! 

Jinyoung has him on read though which is understandable because he’s probably driving now but ugh, now he has nothing to distract him. For right now he wants nothing more than to run downstairs and out the door before jumping straight into Jaebum’s arms. 

Luckily, Jinyoung doesn’t live too far away and by the time he arrived, Jaebum’s vehicle was already gone. Mark doesn’t talk about how his heart dropped at that. He just grabs his backpack and locks the giant house that nine times out of ten he’s alone in as his parents work constantly and go on business trips. 

“MARK!” 

Mark can feel his smile coming back though as he greets his pack members before hopping in the backseat with Bam. They're all smiling from ear to ear on top of being lively and chaotic like usual.

“Bro! You need to put your foot down and demand time with Jaebum,” Bam says.

“I agree. Stacy does not own Jaebum and you two used to be so close,” Youngjae emphasizes by crossing two fingers together.

“I’m not going to cause drama and fights by doing that,” Mark says.

Though he so would. He wants to right now. But he doesn’t want to cause any problems for Jaebum. He’s trying to be supportive and a good best friend. 

“You look miserable Mark,” Jinyoung states as he looks at Mark through the rear view mirror.

He is. When you go from someone being in your life so much for so long and then slowly distance themself until it’s moments here and there, it sucks. Big time. Mark had honestly hoped Stacy wouldn’t have stayed long but once again life loves to prove him wrong.

“I miss him,” Mark admits as he stares out the window at the scenery passing by. 

“Well maybe it's time you find someone. You haven’t dated anyone like ever. Like are you still a virgin?” Bam asks before Jinyoung can reach back there to lightly smack him.

“Hey now, this is nothing to do with romantic relationships. A best friend can’t be replaced by a romantic partner.”

“But Jaebum did it! Don’t get me wrong, Jaebum is still our loving leader and one cool dude but Mark needs to find someone.” 

“Why do I get the feeling this is so much more?” Youngjae turns his head to look back at Bam.

Bam looks guilty and Jinyoung sighs as he knows Bam is about to unleash some plan that’s been cooking up in Bam’s brain.

“Spill it now Bam before you explode.” 

Bam takes a big breath of air before talking,

“Well, you know how this is now our senior year which if none of you know, it’s right before we go off to start our adult lives so what better time than now to do what we should’ve done forever ago and get the men we’ve been sitting back and drooling over and actually do something about it.”

Youngjae instantly shakes his head, “This isn’t some game Bam! This is real life. Real people and feelings. You can’t make someone want you just because you want them to feel the same way you do.” 

“Oh come on! You don’t know that! They could very well like you or just not know it yet! It’s better than sitting back and letting someone else take them from you!”

Boy did that one hit the nail on the head…

“Look, one day you’re gonna be older and be looking back to these days and regretting not doing something about it. We need to seize the day while we can for we all don’t know what the future holds and I’m good and damn well not going to graduate until I sit on Yugyeom’s dick.” 

“And there it is…” Jinyoung sasses under his breath.

“Why don’t you just go up and talk to him then if it’s so easy?” Youngjae says.

Bam starts to stumble before pouting in his seat,

“I can’t just go up to him and say that I like him and want to ride him till morning...I already tried.” 

All three go wide eyed, 

“Oh my god, you did not-” Youngjae starts but Bam’s expression says it all.

“He really did,” Jinyoung face palms while at the stop light.

“He got all shy and ran didn’t he?” Mark asks and Bam nods.

“He won’t even remain in the same room as me now! He instantly runs anytime I get near!” 

Mark hugs Bam from the side in comfort as Bam crosses his arms over his chest.

“That’s why I’m saying that we need to all get together and figure out a way to get our men. And to find Mark one.” 

“What plan though? Jackson’s straight and has been dating multiple girls since transferring over here freshman year. Yugyeom is super shy so I don’t even know who he likes and hangs out with the cool kids and Danny speaks english as he just transferred from America and newsflash, I can only speak Korean! Not to mention that even though we’re omegas, we’re all men, Bam. Alphas and betas are typically straight for omegas, aka female omegas. Not us. We’re freaks of nature.” 

“So?” Bam makes a face to match the tone, “Those are just obstacles in our way. Love is powerful but we also have to work for it. You think people who finally get the love of their life just up and stop fighting hard for their love just because they got the person? That wouldn’t be love then. If you love someone, you can get through anything and you’d want to show them your love every day.”

“Uh, no one said anything about love, Bam,” Jinyoung furrows his brows and Bam gasps in shock.

He just outed himself. He just fucking outed himself about being in love with Yugyeom. He goes red in the face before covering it with his arms,

“Death take me now,” he pleads and the others smile softly,

“Bam it’s ok. We kind of knew since the moment you met Yugyeom that you really liked him,” Mark pats in comfort.

“But it’s still embarrassing that I outed myself when I’ve been holding this secret in for so long! Next i’m going to make a fool out of myself and tell Yugyeom that I love him!” 

“Well you did say we needed to seize the moment. Maybe it would’ve been better if you had said that instead of talking about his dick,” Jinyoung sasses while teasing lightly.

“You’re probably right,” Bam lets out as he deflates against Mark’s side.

There’s silence in the car for point five seconds before Bam bounces right back,

“So we’re all in right?” 

Youngjae cackles loudly as Jinyoung bangs his head against the side of the door dramatically. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How about Suga hyung? You two clicked really well in art class before he graduated.”

Mark listens intently to Bam as they get out of the parked car.

“Him and Jhope got together graduation night,” Mark says and Bam sighs.

“Stop turning down everyone I offer!”

“You literally want him to try and get in the way of a couple?” Youngjae asks with amusement.

“Not him now that I know he’s in a relationship. But the others I named that are all obviously into you! You could literally just walk into a room and they’d hand you everything on a silver platter.”

“Are you sure you’re not mistaking their love for lust? Because I agree that they definitely want a piece of Mark,” Jinyoung says as they’ve entered the school building and make their way to the cafeteria.

“You never know. It could turn into love. And you can just have fun while it happens. Meet a bunch of guys. Get dicked down along the way and then meet the one!” Bam says it like it’s so simple.

“We’re still talking about Mark here right?” Youngjae points to Mark who is blushing as he just imagines a bunch of guys trying to have sex with him.

“Yeah Bam, this isn’t you now. We know you’re a thirsty hoe. It’s probably why Yugyeom has been running from you. He probably thinks you’re gonna suck his soul out from his dick,” Jinyoung states.

Bam can’t deny that he’s hooked up with a few guys.

“That is a thing of the past. Now that I found the one, I’m solely his dick only. If only he’d let me have it.” 

Mark can’t help but snort now as Bam looked like a little kid wanting a toy at this moment. He silently thanks Jinyoung for taking away Bam’s attention from him as the conversation moves on to something else. Jinyoung nods back with a shine in his eyes as he was happy to help before the group entered the cafeteria and headed to their corner.

Ah, their famous spot. It wasn’t spoken but it was a known spot that the male omegas picked. It used to just be Jaebum and Mark’s spot as this school is huge and starts from kindergarten all the way to senior year. It’s gigantic! So this spot became Jaebum and Mark’s spot from an early age and now became the pack spot over time. It’s like a little safe haven for the omegas as they don’t exactly fit in. I mean, there are plenty of people who are nice and respectful but you have a lot that look at them with disgust and hatred along with those that just look at them like they’re sex objects. Male omegas are rare and considered a biological mistake by many. But luckily the boys managed to find one another in this school and have been stuck together like glue ever since. 

It also just happens to be the best spot of the cafeteria where it’s away and secluded from others but you can look out and see everything happening before you. And that’s exactly what these four were currently doing. All looking at the love of their lives.

Youngjae is in mid spoonful of his cereal as he finds Danny chatting away with the nerds. Youngjae has no idea what he’s saying but he so wants to. It’s not fair!

Bam on the other hand is perched up against his elbow as he smiles like a dork at Yugyeom who is being silly and goofy with some random dance moves. Jungkook and Mingyu join in on the fun along with some of the others and it becomes a mini competition that Bam wants to join in on too.

Meanwhile Jinyoung is about to squeeze the life out of his milk carton as he watches Jackson telling a funny joke with the jocks while one of the cheerleaders is feeling up his arm. If looks could kill that bitch would be dead in seconds.

And poor Mark. He looks like a soaked kitten with the sad eyes and expression as he watches Jaebum get Stacy’s plate of food first before his own. Mark remembers those days. Jaebum would do it instinctively too cause he’s a gentleman. From opening doors and bringing you things. He’ll even pull out your chair and make sure you’re good before he thinks about himself.

Mark holds back the whine as he watches Jaebum pick up one of the juice cartons. It’s his favorite juice too and Mark wants to cry all over again. It’s been way too long since he’s gone through the line with Jaebum that even the lunch lady’s will feel bad for him and give him double the serving to try and make him feel better. It helps fill his stomach but not the void in his heart…

“If only someone knew English,” Youngjae trails off at the same time Bam says,

“If only someone could introduce us properly.”

Both end up looking away from their crushes to share a look before both their heads then turn to look at Mark. Mark notices their stares and looks away from Jaebum to see them having giant grins on their faces.

“Oh, I don’t like where this is going.”

Jinyoung’s view is blocked as Youngjae reaches over and clasps Mark’s hands,

“You know English Mark! You’re also from America like Danny!”

Bam’s hand about smacks Jinyoung in the face as he barrels out of his seat and hugs Mark from the side.

“And you also have art class with Yugyeom! Not to mention you know Suga hyung so you could easily get him to talk to Jungkook who can talk to Yugyeom too!” 

“He knows Jungkook too, you goof. He could just ask Jungkook to ask Yugyeom,” Jinyoung sighs. 

It was a good thing Bam took his attention away for he was so ready to jump over this table and throttle a bitch but alas he can’t do anything.

“See?! Even better!”

Both Youngjae and Bam are now giving their best ‘please’ faces that have Jinyoung snorting.

“Don’t laugh. Mark can help you too with Jackson. They have martial arts class together and he can speak Jackson’s native tongue,” Youngjae is quick to point out.

It’s not even seconds later that Jinyoung is now doing the same thing as he thinks fuck it. Maybe Bam was right and it’s time to seize their chance! 

“Alright, alright, I’ll try but I can’t promise anything!” Mark says with a hopeful smile on his face.

He doesn’t mind helping them at all and would do anything for them. Besides, even though his love life can’t be helped, he can try and do something for theirs. 

“What are you trying?”

Mark jumps a little at Jaebum sneaking up on him. But then Mark is perking up because it’s Jaebum and turns around excitedly just to see he has sat down three seats away and Stacy is in the seat second to Mark. Like couldn’t she have sat on the other side of Jaebum and who gave her permission to sit here anyway?! 

“Really Jaebum? I thought I told you that I’m on a diet?” Stacy’s voice interrupts as she stares in anger at the food Jaebum placed before her.

“I know but I’ve been worried about you. You’ve lost so much weight already and this was your favorite before. You know you’re beautiful to me no matter what you weigh. Weight is just a number.” 

“To you it’s just a number but to me it’s everything,” Stacy growls before pushing the try out of the way and stands up, “Whatever. I’ll just skip breakfast then.” 

“Wait, Stacy-”

“Talk to the hand Jaebum. Next time you’ll learn. Now don’t bother me for I have important matters to attend to with my friends while you,” she gestures to the pack with disgust, “Continue to hang out with these mutants.” 

Jaebum looks genuinely hurt as Stacy flips her hair over her shoulder without a second glance and strides her way over to the table of cheerleaders. Mark tries to stand up to go claw the shit out of her but Jinyoung holds Mark down,

“Trust me she’s not worth it. What we can do is get ketchup or something on her outfit later,” Jinyoung whispers in his ear and Mark nods before trying to calm down.

Mark hates the way Stacy mistreats Jaebum and yet Jaebum still loves her. She could do anything to him and Jaebum’s love wouldn’t waver.

Looking back over to Jaebum, he sees Jaebum looking down sadly at the plate of food Stacy pushed away as he stabs it with a fork but doesn’t eat before Mark moves instinctively. He leans over the two seats and into Jaebum’s view as he opens his mouth for a bite. Jaebum notices him and sees Mark waiting patiently. A small smile appears on Jaebum’s face as he fork feeds Mark the piece of breakfast and Mark happily eats it. 

“Yummy,” Mark sing songs and Jaebum’s smile continues to grow. 

Mark gets comfortable next to Jaebum as he feeds him another forkful that Mark takes instinctively. Mark knows this is what Jaebum had wanted to do. He wanted to be the romantic sap that he is and hand feed his lover. Stacy missed out but Mark gets to fully enjoy it and his mood is ten times better than it was after this morning. He’s practically purring as he lets out happy noises and leans against Jaebum’s shoulder. He’s lost in the world of Jaebum that he doesn’t notice that Jinyoung had been paying close attention to him…

How the fuck could they have been so blind? Like hello?! They should’ve known right from the start when they had met them. Mark and Jaebum were always together. Where there was one, the other was close by. And the closeness they had was like that of a married couple and yet they were still stupidly blind. Was it because Jaebum was straight? Because he talked about what he liked in girls and such that it just computed in their minds that, ‘ah, they’re just best friends’ and that’s it? Cause holy shit!

Jinyoung feels bad. Oh so bad as he watches how Mark perked up and how happy he was just to be near Jaebum again. How his eyes shined with emotion that was meant only for Jaebum. Maybe it was due to the fact that since the two had always been together, it was already natural with how Mark wore his heart out on his sleeve and it didn’t become noticeable until Jaebum started distancing himself. But it was clear as day.

Mark was in love with Jaebum. 

Stacy was still giving him the cold shoulder but that’s ok because Mark kept Jaebum distracted by holding his hand as they walked to class together. No one batted an eyelash at it as it was just typical Jaebum and Mark. Especially after one time when Jaebum beat the shit out of another alpha who said it was disgusting to watch. No one said anything bad about it since and that alpha makes sure to stay out of their way. 

Mark hums in full content through the busy hallways until they come to a stop outside his class. Mark gives Jaebum his full smile with his two little canines showing,

“Thanks Bummie.”

Jaebum matches his smile with one of his own.

“It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.”

“Well it’s been a while since we’ve-” Mark stops himself before changing the subject, “I...I wasn’t sure you wanted me to still call you that around her.” 

“What? Mark, you don’t have to change anything just because I’m dating Stacy. We’re still best buds. We’ve known each other since we were six remember? Nothing stopped you from calling me that nickname since we were kids.”

It’s true. Mark refused to give up on that nickname and used to go all LA gangster if anyone said otherwise. 

“So you’re telling me that you actually miss me calling you by your nickname?” Mark teases a little but Jaebum’s response ends up being so genuine,

“Yeah, I actually do. And after this morning I see that we haven't really hung out much just me and you have we? That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it?” 

Damn. Jaebum was always good at reading him. It was another one of their strong bonds where they didn’t need words sometimes to know what the other was thinking or feeling. Too bad Jaebum can’t tell that Mark is one hundred percent in love with him but then again, maybe it was a good thing. If Jaebum found out, it could end the relationship that they have.

“I...I miss you,” Mark whispers, “I miss my best friend.” 

Jaebum leans down and gently nudges Mark’s forehead with his,

“I’m still here and I’ll make it up to you. How bout after school we’ll go to the run down diner and get fries and milkshakes?” 

Mark nods in excitement,

“Yes please.”

Jaebum pulls back and chuckles at how cute Mark is.

“Don’t forget. Three twenty five on the dot mister,” Mark pokes his chest playfully.

Jaebum just smirks, “It’s a date then,” before winking.

Mark pushes him and Jaebum lets out his dinosaur laugh.

“I mean it!”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jaebum lets out as he walks backwards while saying those words to Mark.

The bell rings to signal the remaining time to make it to class. Mark waves at Jaebum who waves back before he turns to stride down the hall to make it to his own classroom.

Mark enters the room and Jinyoung can see how happy he is. Sitting down and letting his backpack land on the side of the desk, Jinyoung gives him that look.

“What?” Mark asks and Jinyoung just shakes his head fondly,

“Nothing. It’s just good to see you being you again.”

Mark makes a face at that and goes to ask but the teacher walks in and begins introductions. Mark makes a memo to ask Jinyoung about it later.

“Do you think he did it?” Bam asks as it’s lunch time and Mark should be arriving sometime soon.

Youngjae is already there next to him since they have third period together and Jinyoung and Jaebum are heading to the table now.

“Hello guys,” Jinyoung greets as Jaebum gives a nod in greeting as well to the other two

“How is the first day of senior year going?” Youngjae asks.

“Good,” Jinyoung states as he pulls out his lunch box that his Mother prepares for him every morning.

“Sucks. Stacy still won’t talk to me,” Jaebum replies with a huff.

“Ah bro that does suck,” Bam feels for his pack member.

“She’s still upset over this morning?” Youngjae is dumbfounded.

“I even tried to apologize two more times but the first time she slammed her locker door closed in front of my face and the second time she went the opposite way just so I wouldn’t see her in time for the next class. I don’t know what else to do.” 

Jaebum looks beaten down as he takes a bite out of his pizza.

“No offence Jaebum but the way she treats you is shit and I know you’ve heard me say it before but she doesn’t deserve your love,” Jinyoung states.

He hates seeing Jaebum like this most days since Stacy came into their life. Youngjae tenses as he’s unsure if another fight will break out. There was a point where Jinyoung and Jaebum got so heated over this topic that they thought the pack would disband but Mark kept them together and made them sort out their feelings. Jinyoung had stopped bringing up his dislike of Stacy for a while since then but for some reason he’s bringing it back up now.

“And I’m not saying it to make you more upset. I’m saying it as a friend and pack member who cares and loves you more than she ever could. I just hope that one day you’ll have your eyes open and see that she’s not the one.”

Bam’s eyes go wide now as the food he was about to eat falls back onto the plate. 

“Um…” Bam is growing scared as he can see Jaebum’s expression toward Jinyoung.

It doesn’t help that Jinyoung isn’t backing down and Youngjae can feel the tension rising before he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Perking up, Youngjae sees a ray of hope of keeping this from going south fast as he points,

“Oh look, it’s Mark! And he’s with someone!” 

Instantly, their attention is brought to Mark who is walking toward them but it’s also to the tall male figure walking behind Mark. Kim Yugyeom. And he’s currently clinging onto Mark’s shoulders as his chest is flush against Mark’s back. It makes them walk slower but Mark doesn’t mind as he waves and smiles at his pack members.

“Guys! Sorry it took so long!” 

Bam is speechless as he can only stare at Yugyeom who is right here in front of him. In the flesh! Youngjae helps to close his mouth for him before showing his sunshine smile in greeting. 

“Hello there! I’m Youngjae!” 

“I’m Jinyoung,” Jinyoung’s expression softens as he’s polite.

Jaebum on the other hand is not liking this one bit. An alpha he doesn’t know is all over Mark like Mark is his. It makes him angry with jealousy.

“Who is this?” Jaebum asks a little rudely.

Yugyeom jerks back a bit at that and tries to get smaller behind Mark.

“Hey now, don’t be rude just because you’re pissed off at me,” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum doesn’t say anything as he’s still eyeing Yugyeom like a hawk and will strike if Yugyeom makes any wrong moves.

“This is Yugyeom. We have art class together and he hangs out with Jungkook all the time so I’ve seen him around from time to time before,” Mark introduces him.

Yugyeom peeks his head from behind Mark’s own head,

“H-hi.” 

“Hi to you, you fine ass man,” Bam greets back as he’s finally back online and can fully function.

Youngjae smacks his arm and cackles as Bam doesn’t hold back at all. Yugyeom flushes at those words and tries to hide but Mark takes his hand and pats him,

“It’s ok. None of them will bite, I promise.”

“He’s lying,” Bam says and Jinyoung groans in embarrassment for him.

Yugyeom still sits at their table though but remains clinging to Mark’s side. Jaebum’s frown just gets worse and now he looks like the grumpy cat as he doesn’t like this at all. 

“Mark,” Jaebum whines and makes grabby hands toward him from across the table. 

Jaebum doesn’t want Mark so close to this alpha and feels the strong need to hold Mark to keep him safe and protected. And to get him to smell like him again and not this alpha. But when Mark goes to get up, Yugyeom clings tighter,

“No, stay,” Yugyeom begs sweetly and Jaebum growls. He literally growls with fangs baring.

“Ok, well this never happened before,” Youngjae says with wide eyes.

“I swear our leader is not like this,” Jinyoung is quick to say as Yugyeom looks ready to bolt.

And then a paper towel roll is thumped gently over the top of Jaebum’s head,

“Down big guy. It took Yugyeom a lot of courage to come meet new people so I will not have you trying to scare him away,” Mark says.

Jaebum deflates and sulks like a two year old now as Mark remains on the other side of the table with Yugyeom still latched onto him like a little puppy. Given that Yugyeom was a wolf, it was kind of fitting in a way. Jaebum still didn’t like it but he didn’t make any more fuss over it. He just sat there sulking about it. And maybe a bit more and more as Mark realizes he forgot to go through the lunch line and before Jaebum can offer his food, Yugyeom beats him to it and pulls out food he brought from home out of his side bag and shares it with him. 

And though Jaebum is jealous he can’t stay mad at the guy because he’s actually just a shy alpha and that just because he’s super tall and looks like he can knock you out, he’s a sweet bean that rarely gets mad. With more time going by, the more relaxed Yugyeom gets that he stops clinging to Mark but still remains by his side. It’s more clear that Yugyeom was only latching on because Mark was the only one he knew at the table and felt comfortable with. And now that Yugyeom’s spent more time around them, he’s opening up a bit more and is growing comfortable around them. He’s even making some jokes and silly dance moves that have the table cracking up. Jaebum is still sulking but it’s not as bad as before.

By the time lunch ends, Yugyeom agrees to meet up with them tomorrow morning. Bam didn’t really get to talk one on one with him but he got to talk to him nonetheless and he’s happy with seeing Yugyeom enjoying time with his pack members. He swears in the group chat that tomorrow morning he’s going to confess his love. Guess we’ll see how that one goes tomorrow. As for now they head back to class to finish up the first day of school. And as the clock slowly ticks, Mark can’t wait for it to say three twenty five. Jackson notices as Mark can’t help but look at the clock every other minute during martial arts. 

Mark can’t help his excitement building and building. His energy grows and it helps him through martial arts and even after as he’s hurrying to get cleaned up and back in his regular clothes before the bell rings. It hits three fifteen right on the dot and the bell rang as it signals the end of school and Mark’s heart thumps as his stomach flips. It’s time! It’s time! He gets to spend time with Jaebum and just the two of them! 

Everyone starts filing out to head about their day as Mark waits patiently outside the room for Jaebum. Jackson notices this too as Mark stands there biting his lip with his bright blue eyes shining with so much light and happiness. Shaking his head fondly, Jackson continues on with the rest of the students. Soon the hallways started to clear and the clock kept ticking. Three twenty. Three twenty five. Three forty…

Mark looks down at his phone for the hundredth time. He sees text messages from the others asking how he’s getting home and he says don’t worry about it he’s got it covered. It’ll be with Jaebum of course. He locks his phone. Jaebum didn’t text so that means nothing came up. Mark doesn’t worry because Jaebum can be late at times. He does get stuck in his head and things can come up. Maybe a teacher wanted to ask him something. Or he was helping another student. Hell, an old lady might be needing to cross the parking lot. But Jaebum would come. Because Jaebum promised to always be there. And Jaebum and him were best friends. Nothing came between them. Nothing.

Mark decides to go to Jaebum instead. He’s trying to ignore the gut feeling. Trying not to let his dark thoughts take over and just go find Jaebum. He can meet him halfway and if he can’t find Jaebum at his locker, he’ll call him and go from there. It doesn’t take long to find Jaebum’s locker and as he’s coming around the corner, he finds Jaebum’s locker and there he finds the reason why Jaebum didn’t come to him. Why no text or call was coming anytime soon and that their little date was far from Jaebum’s mind. 

Mark stands there in the distance as Jaebum and Stacy make out heatedly with Jaebum up against his locker and Stacy ready to jump into his arms to be carried off somewhere more private. Probably in the back of Jaebum’s car. 

Looks like they made up. That’s good news and Mark can’t be mad at that. Can’t be upset at that right? Mark has to look away. Has to get as far as he can. Cause it hurts. It hurts so much. Each step he took away hurt more. The two were lost in their own world to even notice him. To know what this meant. That Jaebum chose Stacy over him. But Mark’s brain knew that when Jaebum started to distance himself from him slowly since junior year. It’s just his heart that failed to catch up until now…

He’ll come though. He has to. He said so and he doesn’t go back on his word. He’ll surely send a text now. Or a call will come eventually. Right? Right…

I’m losing him. I’m losing him even as his best friend.

A tear escapes as it slowly falls down until it lands into his milkshake. His fries are long since cold and the strawberry milkshake that they always share remains untouched. One tear turns into two and then three, four, five...as Mark stares at the milkshake. Strawberry is Jaebum’s favorite and back in the day, Mark used to sneak a sip or two just to get a reaction out of him that they ended up just sharing a big one since then. I’m sorry, shared. They used to. Before Stacy came. Before she took him away from him. 

A sob comes forth and Mark tries to stop it. Tries to hold back his emotions but it hurts too damn much that through his blurry vision, the sob comes out. God he must look pathetic as he sits in the back corner of the run down diner bawling his eyes out but he can’t stop now. He can’t make it stop hurting. Like someone kept ripping out his heart piece by piece. 

The diner wasn’t very crowded during this time but there was one person who had been there before Mark got there and he had watched Mark come in and wait so patiently in the back corner. How he ordered for two and sat there hoping. And he watched as the clock ticked by and the light in Mark’s eyes began to dull and sadden. How the once happy and excited Mark back in the hallway was now crying and broken. His heart aches for him that he can’t sit back and do nothing so he goes over to him…

Jinyoung couldn’t help the feeling that something was wrong. When school had ended he expected to take Mark home since he didn’t take his car to school and Jinyoung drove him but Mark said he found a ride. Now, normally Jinyoung wouldn’t think twice about it because that meant he’d be riding with three other people. But two of those people rode with him to school and he took them back home and the third person isn’t answering his calls or texts. Jinyoung had asked Mark who it was in the end as he sat in his car. It's then that his phone dings and the reply is that Yugyeom took him home. Which Jinyoung would believe if it wasn’t for the fact that Jinyoung was currently sitting outside Mark’s home and Mark isn’t there.

Jinyoung: Mark where are you really? 

His worry grows as the clock is ticking by and there’s still no answer. Tapping the steering wheel, Jinyoung glances around to distract himself as the nerves are eating at him when he notices Jaebum’s car pulling up into the driveway next door. Stacy can’t even open her door before Jaebum is there opening it for her and swooping down to get a kiss. Jinyoung tries to hold back his emotions as Jaebum carries her inside to an empty house that he knows what’s going to go down. He looks away and back down at his phone where he notices Mark had texted a minute ago.

Mark: The diner

Jinyoung curses before flooring it in reverse and speeding off once he put it into drive. Mark didn’t have to say anything more and Jinyoung didn’t have to ask because he knew what that run down diner meant to Mark and Jaebum. It’s one of the places that held lots of memories. A place that would remain forever special to them just like the table in the cafeteria. It was a place that you’d always find them both there and if Mark was there right now and Jaebum here, something was wrong.

Jinyoung tries to call Mark but Mark isn’t answering and the worry and concern for his pack members grows tenfold that he speeds all the way to the diner. Parking the car, he rushes out and strides to the diner across the road where he enters. Instantly he can hear Mark crying out and his head snaps toward that direction where he finds a male hovering over him with his hands on Mark. Mark lets out another sob as he’s curled up all the way in the back corner and Jinyoung sees red. He doesn’t even think twice as he goes right up to the male that he can now smell is an alpha as he gets closer and grabs him roughly. The alpha is taken by surprise and has no chance to react as Jinyoung swings on him right as the guy is being turned to face him. The punch lands hard and the guy falls to the ground but Jinyoung has a hold of his front and is ready to swing again when he realizes exactly who he just punched.

Jackson Wang


	3. Chapter 3

Out of all the ways for them to finally meet and it had to be with Jinyoung punching him. Oh what a good impression he left. Surely Jackson will see he’s the one just for him, Jinyoung thinks sarcastically. 

“I’m really sorry,” Jinyoung apologizes once more before wincing as Jackson removes the bag of peas to the bruise that has already formed.

Jinyoung hit him so hard too that it took several seconds for Jackson to focus again after the blow. By then Jinyoung was in shock because he realized who he just hit and Mark was quick to intervene and tell Jinyoung that Jackson was just trying to comfort him. Jinyoung had asked Jackson if that was true but Jackson was in such a haze of awe to reply and just stared dumbly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung feared he might’ve done some brain damage or something and helped Jackson into his car after the owner let them have a frozen bag of peas to apply to Jackson’s face.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital?” Jinyoung asks in worry as he leans in closer from the driver’s seat into the backseat. 

Jackson on the other hand is still in awe as Jinyoung looks even more handsome up close. But holy shit at how strong Jinyoung is. How even though he’s an omega, he’s built like an alpha or beta. And that ass. Sweet jesus that ass! Jackson definitely won’t be getting that image out of his head anytime soon as Mark had kept him steady while Jinyoung talked with the owner of the diner for an ice pack. Jackson had to keep telling himself to keep his eyes up, don’t make it obvious. Shit, even right now, he’s raking his eyes down Jinyoung’s body. 

Jerking a little when Jinyoung touches his face, Jackson’s eyes meet Jinyoung’s as they’re mere inches from one another. Oh he’s died and went to heaven. His heart starts to go thump thump thump.

“Jackson?” 

“I um...I’m good...really good in fact. Your touch does wonders.”

Mark watches as Jackson literally is looking at Jinyoung with heart eyes that he giggles a little. With the whole chaotic scene to now, it was a good distraction from the pain in his heart.

“My touch also did wonders to your brain apparently too,” Jinyoung frowns.

“No, I mean it was one hell of a punch that I literally saw stars but like I’m not mad or anything. From the outside, I’m sure it looked bad and I would’ve acted the same way you did to protect a friend. It was my fault as I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to hug Mark to help him feel better.” 

Mark is reminded of the whole reason he had been at the diner but holds it back so he can give Jackson a small smile. During martial arts class, Jackson asked to team up with him so they became partners and had a pretty good conversation as they had things in common. In Jackson’s words, it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Hand gestures included.

“I still think I should take you to get it looked at,” Jinyoung states.

“You can always take me back to your house to nurse me back to health.”

Oh lord, was Jackson flirting? Mark snorts before his giggles grow as Jinyoung doesn’t even realize it as he’s too busy worried over Jackson. 

“I’m definitely gonna keep an eye on you. You better not have a concussion. Mark makes sure he doesn’t do anything stupid and that he remains awake.” 

Jinyoung moves back to sit properly in the driver’s seat as Mark makes sure his seat belt is on.

“Markie, tell me is Jinyoung new?” Jackson asks in Chinese.

Mark shakes his head, “Nope,” He even pops the p. “He’s been here the whole time.”

“What? But I would’ve seen him after transferring here a while back! How could I have missed such a beauty? Are you sure you haven’t been hiding him under a rock?” 

Jinyoung frowns from the front seat. He can hear the two steadily talking away, well Jackson is talking the most but still, he can’t understand Chinese.

“You’ve been hanging with a different crowd is all. We don’t exactly fit in with everyone else.”

Mark gestures to himself and Jackson gets it and goes quiet for a single second before he’s leaning over to whisper like Jinyoung is gonna understand them.

“Is he single?” 

Mark raises an eyebrow at him,

“Aren’t you straight?”

Jackson pouts, “Why does everyone think that about me? Do I come off that way?” 

Mark nods, “That and all the girls you’ve been dating.” 

Jackson huffs before saying, “I’m actually pansexual but guys aren’t typically brave to come up to me. And the ones that I had crushes on all were straight as a board. Or they find out how talkative and affectionate I am and leave. That’s actually the main reason everyone I’ve ever dated dumped me for. Quote on quote, Because I love too much,” He uses the hand gestures as he says this dramatically. “That’s what one girl said anyway. She tried to let me down gently but I’m used to the harsh, you just never shut up,” He starts naming things off as he counts on his fingers, “You’re always bugging me with texts or calls. Always in my space that I can’t breathe and oh, the newest one was with a guy right before I moved here, ‘Oh, you’re not always a top? I just assumed since you’re an alpha and that I’m a beta that you’d you know…’ Before he looked ready to bolt and get far away from me. He at least had the decency to tell me that were weren't compatible before ending up leaving with another alpha. And it’s not that I don’t top, it's just sometimes I like to bottom too you know and that night I was wanting dick. Never got it though. Oh well. His loss. But anyway,”

Mark listens away to Jackson as he was telling one life story after the next and Mark can’t help but glance toward Jinyoung who gave up on trying to understand the conversation and focused on driving instead. But boy, Mark wishes Jinyoung knew Chinese right now because he’d probably slam on brakes right now before climbing over to the backseat and telling Jackson he can fulfill all his fantasies. 

“Gaga,” Mark calls out sweetly and Jackson stops talking to listen to what Mark has to say.

“To answer your question he’s single.”

Jackson’s face lights up like a puppy as this big wolf is ecstatic to know he might have a chance.

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

Mark has to put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders to keep him from bouncing out of his seat from excitement. 

“Trust me, he wouldn’t be taking you home if he didn’t like you.” 

Jackson’s cheeks flush at that for his mind definitely went down south and Mark giggles at Jackson’s expression.

“Can we talk in a language I understand now?” Jinyoung begs with jealousy in the undertone of his voice.

Watching in the rear view mirror at seeing Jackson having pulled Mark closer to him even with the seat belt still on and they’re both giggling and Jackson looks so happy and blushing. What if Jackson will fall for Mark? Even if he’s straight, Jinyoung knows many straight men that would fall for Mark’s charms or his looks alone. 

“Sorry Jinyoungie. We were talking about you,” Mark says and Jinyoung perks up at this.

“Me?”

“Wait-um...it’s not…”

Jackson starts to flush in embarrassment and flail his arms around. He forgets about the bag of peas for a second that he ends up throwing them out the car window for them to get run over the next second with a loud pop. All three jump at the loud noise; Jackson screeching as he clings to Mark. Mark ends up in a fit of laughter while Jinyoung can’t help but smile at how cute Jackson was at that moment.

“Oh let my embarrassment kill me now,” Jackson whines into Mark’s neck as he’s red all the way up to his ears.

Mark leans down and whispers into his ear, “He thinks it’s cute though.”

Jackson instantly perks up like a puppy and looks to Jinyoung,

“Jinyoungie, can I call you Jinyoungie? Or better yet, can I call you babe?” 

He even waggles his eyebrows for added effect. Jinyoung had already parked the car now in front of his house and had turned to see Jackson being more adorable by the second. 

“Is this how you are?” Jinyoung asks in amusement and Jackson nods.

Jackson doesn’t realize that Jinyoung was asking about him being a flirt.

“One hundred percent me!” He even adds in a little wink.

“Let’s get you inside so I can take a better look at your bruise and find you another ice pack,” Jinyoung says while brushing off his flirting.

Jackson pouts for a second but then Jinyoung is getting out the driver’s side and opening his door and Jackson perks right back up.

“Jinyoung! Carry me!” 

“But your legs work just fine,” Jinyoung says.

Jackson reaches his arms out and Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to pick him up after maneuvering him. Jackson instantly wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and looks at Jinyoung like he hung up the moon. My lord, Jackson was whipped for Jinyoung already and Jinyoung doesn’t even realize it. Though Jinyoung is secretly enjoying this for sure as he carries Jackson toward the house and Mark helps by locking the car and then unlocking the door of the house. 

“I’m starting to think he has a concussion,” Jinyoung frowns as he continues to stare at Jackson.

They’re in his bedroom where they’ve been at for a while now. Jinyoung got some ointment from the medicine cabinet that should help with the bruising before finding another ice pack to place over the bandage. Now the reason why Jinyoung thinks Jackson isn’t ok is because he had been so talkative from the car ride and into the house. All the way up the stairs and to his bedroom. He even was talking away as Jinyoung was in the bathroom grabbing some things but the moment Jinyoung came back with the stuff he needed and got to work on Jackson’s bruise, Jackson hasn’t uttered a word since. He’s just been staring at him with those big round puppy eyes and when their eyes would lock, Jackson would get this dopey grin on his face.

Mark on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying this as it was obvious that Jackson likes Jinyoung and this is what Jinyoung wanted. Was for Jackson to like him. But poor Jinyoung is oblivious and let’s face it, Jinyoung is not a good flirter nor does he pick up on when someone likes him. Like right now as a bright neon sign is right there in his face and Jinyoung doesn’t see it. It just makes Jinyoung cuter really.

Jinyoung steps back from Jackson who instantly misses him and it shows on his face but then Jinyoung is back again this time but sitting next to him on the bed instead of crouching in front of him. Jackson perks back up and Mark knows Jackson’s tail would be wagging if it was out right now.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” 

Jackson doesn’t even look away from Jinyoung, “You’re really beautiful,” Jackson says.

Jinyoung flushes at that before stumbling over his words, “N-No, that’s not...Mark, help me here. There’s something wrong with him. Did I really hit him that hard?” 

Mark smiles softly before gently touching Jackson with his foot, 

“Gaga, how many fingers?” 

Jackson looks for a few seconds before going back to Jinyoung, “Four.” 

“He’s good.” 

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung says as Jackson is slowly moving Jinyoung back till he can wrap his arms around his middle.

They’re now flush together with Jackson’s chest to Jinyoung’s back. Jackson is fully content, even giving a little squeal at having Jinyoung in his arms. Jinyoung isn’t even taking in this moment as his worry for Jackson is high.

“Gaga, does your head hurt?” Mark asks.

“Nope. Just my cheek. I never hit my head so I’m good. I’m more than good. I’m fantastic...mmm, you smell really good,” Jackson hums as he rubs his nose along the collar around Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung now notices the state he’s in as a shiver runs down his spine in pleasure before a noise escapes him that’s very sexual. All their eyes go wide before Jinyoung grows embarrassed and pushes Jackson off him and the bed. Jackson lands with a thud as Jinyoung moves to hide his face in Mark’s neck now. 

“Oh my god, I did not just make that noise-” Jinyoung whines as Mark comforts Jinyoung.

Jackson pops up from the floor, 

“No, come back!” 

He’s soon back on the bed as he launches himself on it and the two omegas are taken by surprise as they’re now sandwiched in a mini dog pile as Jackson hugs them both. Mark’s giggles fill the air as Jackson’s tail is out and wagging along with his ears all perked up as he is very happy. And Jinyoung remains a blushing mess but he’s also happy to have Jackson so close.

The three laid like that for a while until they ended up taking a nap together. But now after an hour has passed, Jinyoung is just lying in bed and watching Mark still asleep as he clings to his hand. Jackson’s head pops up from behind Jinyoung as he looks down at Mark as well,

“Is he going to be ok? He was really upset earlier.”

“I hope he will be,” Jinyoung says in worry and hurt for Mark.

“He was so happy back in martial arts class and I could tell he had plans with someone because he had rushed to get ready and was waiting for them to show up. But when he came to the diner he was by himself and down a bit but it wasn’t until after ordering for two and sitting at the table for a while that the person he was waiting for wasn’t coming. Who was he waiting for?” 

Jinyoung’s heart aches before anger starts to slowly boil up as he recalls Jaebum with Stacy.

“Oh Mark,” Jinyoung squeezes his hand, “I’m going to give that man a piece of my mind I swear…” Jinyoung trails off as he tries to hold back his emotions.

This wasn’t fair to Mark at all. He’s done nothing but support Jaebum. In fact, out of the whole pack, Mark was the only one that was on Jaebum’s side when it came to Stacy. And how does Jaebum repay Mark? By breaking promises? By distancing himself from him? They’ve been best friends since they were six and yet he’s letting some bitch get in the way. Ooo, Jinyoung was going to let Jaebum have it. He doesn’t care if Jaebum will get mad or upset. Hell, if Jaebum doesn’t care about his relationship with Mark then why should he care if Jaebum ends up dropping their friendship? He doesn’t seem to have any issues in doing so. Or to even care about the damage as he’s too busy fucking Stacy--

“Bummie,” Mark calls out in his sleep. 

Mark starts to move a bit and his soft expression is hardening as he looks so lost and scared. So broken.

“Bummie don’t leave me...please…” Mark begs with such emotion.

The two watch as a tear falls down Mark’s face and it breaks their hearts. 

“Oh this sweet baby,” Jackson looks ready to cry right along with Mark as the two move to wake him up from his dream.

But it was the wrong move as Jinyoung had let go of Mark’s hand briefly and Mark cries out, reaching for Jinyoung’s hand,

“No! Please!” 

Mark ends up jerking awake in tears as he tries to latch on. Jinyoung pulls Mark close as he clings to the front of him as Jackson is quick to move and hold Mark from behind.

“It’s ok, Mark. It’s ok. It was just a dream,” Jinyoung tries to console him.

It takes a moment for Mark to gather where he’s at and out of his dream but even then it still hurts. Because Jaebum never showed up even after he promised. 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark’s voice hitches in pain before a sob tries to come forth.

Jackson holds him tighter as Jinyoung lets out his own noise of hurt,

“I’m sorry Mark. I’m so sorry.”

The way Jinyoung said it let Mark know that he figured out what was supposed to happen after school today. But Mark can’t think or speak more as the pain becomes too great again and the only thing that’ll come out is the hurt from Jaebum doing that to him and Mark is left crying once more…

“Mark, I know you’re upset but I’m not taking you back home while you’re hurting like this and I’m not going to let you try to walk home either...so can you please come out from under the bed?”

Jinyoung asks as he continues to look at Mark who is in his black kitty form and hiding under the bed. After Mark broke down, he wanted to try and hide and go back home but Jinyoung didn’t want to do that because of two reasons. One, because Jaebum might still be with Stacy and two, because he knows Mark will be alone in that giant house. 

Mark didn’t like when Jinyoung told him no without giving a proper reason but Jinyoung wasn’t going to tell him that he saw Jaebum take Stacy home and would rather Mark stay here with him.

“Mark lets out an unhappy noise as his tail thumps upset against the bed and floor as his butt faces Jinyoung.

“Oh come on Markie! We can have a sleepover!” Jackson’s voice is heard before he surprises Mark and swoops him up in his arm and out from under the bed.

Mark hisses, his tiny claws digging in and his tiny fangs gnawing away but Jackson still holds on even as he lets out several ow’s. 

“I know what’ll fix this,” Jinyoung states before standing up and heading toward the door. “Jackson, don’t let Mark get away!”

Jackson hollers that he’s got this as Jinyoung is already down the hall. Mark is in LA gangster mode though as nips and digs his claws in deeper. But Jackson doesn’t let go once.

“I know you’re hurting more than the pain I’m feeling right now,” Jackson’s voice is soft and affectionate.

Mark stills and Jackson takes that chance to wrap Mark up more securely against his chest. His arm keeps Mark there and Mark feels the warmth and love as Jackson gently pets the top of his head. A pitiful noise escapes and Jackson’s voice breaks along with it,

“I’m sorry it’s not from the alpha you want right now but I hope it helps.”

Mark lets him know that it does by nuzzling a little closer.

A moment or two later, the door is pushed open to reveal Jinyoung with many goodies.

“Look what I got Mark!”

Mark eyes the bottle of chocolate to the bottle of juice and is that a tuna sandwich? Mark perks up and starts letting out little yips and coos before Jackson releases him and Mark goes running toward him. 

With Mark making happy noises while eating his sandwich, the two try to keep Mark distracted. It even helped when Mrs Park arrived home and had to love on Mark right away before noticing Jackson. It was from there that the two watched them interact and by the end of dinner, Mrs Park was already calling Jackson her second son. But the best part was when Jackson accidentally broke the chair but they’ve been sworn to secrecy so they can’t tell you how that went down…

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” Bam’s voice is heard.

Jinyoung’s eyes open to find Bam standing at his bedroom door with a smirk on his face. It’s not uncommon to see Bam or any of the other pack members to just walk into his house but you would think they’d have the decency to knock before barging in his room or you know, come at a decent time. 

He frowns as he sees Bam is here even before his alarm clock went off yet but that’s soon forgotten as he realizes why Bam is smirking. And that’s because a certain someone stayed over as well. 

“Care to explain?” Bam asks in amusement as he points to Jackson who is hugging Mark from behind as Jinyoung was hugging against his front.

The two had made sure to comfort Mark and help him sleep and not wake up from another nightmare so they fell asleep like that.

“Later,” Jinyoung says but Bam whines.

“What? You should’ve called or texted me yesterday about this! I’m not waiting till later.” 

Jackson is slowly sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eye as he’s awake now due Bam’s dramatic ass being too loud.

“A lot happened yesterday for me to contact you guys. I'm sorry.”

Bam can tell by looking in Jinyoung’s eyes and the way he gestured to Mark that something went down. Bam nods in understanding but is going to get an answer sooner than later.

Soon Jinyoung’s alarm is being heard and Mark whines before trying to bury himself further under the covers. The three smile at how cute Mark is.

“Sorry Mark, but it’s time to get up! Yugyeom is going to be at our table this morning so we have to get there soon!” Bam exclaims.

“That doesn’t mean we have to get there a whole hour early,” Jinyoung states.

“Yugyeom? Table? What?” Jackson asks as he’s trying to fully wake up himself.

He ends up pulling Mark up and into his lap and the two snuggle close. Jinyoung just smiles more as he’s no longer jealous. Jackson really is just a very affectionate person and even now, Jackson’s hand that’s closest to Jinyoung is already intertwined with his. 

“The table is our spot in the cafeteria which you’re welcome to join by the way,” Bam says back.

Jackson perks up and is wide awake now, “I can?!” He then looks to Jinyoung who nods.

“Yes,” he chuckles a bit as in Jackson’s excitement, he bounced Mark a bit but Mark wasn’t even bothered.

“We must hurry then! I want to see your guys’ spot and I want to meet the others of your pack!” Jackson says.

But before Jackson can move, Mark’s phone starts to ring.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Mark’s phone went off as I was coming up here,” Bam says.

Looking at Mark’s phone on the nightstand, Jinyoung stills. It’s Jaebum. And it seems Jaebum had left multiple text messages too with the most recent one being,

‘Mark where are you? Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok? Please answer the phone!’

The nerve...Jinyoung pushes ignore and Bam really wants to know what the hell went down yesterday for Jinyoung to ignore Jaebum like that. 

“Who is it?” Mark asks as he’s more awake now.

But before Jinyoung can say anything, they hear Youngjae’s voice from downstairs,

“Jaebum, I’m sure Mark is here and he’s fine.” 

There’s more noises and steady footsteps before Jaebum soon appears with Youngjae. Jaebum looks so full of worry like he’s been searching frantically all morning before he finally stills as his eyes take in Mark…

Right in Jackson’s arms. 

It doesn’t take but a second for Jaebum to see red…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh i may delete this chapter and do it over. I'm second guessing myself with the plot right now. But for the moment enjoy. Idk why my anxiety is so bad right now. Sigh.

Jaebum’s eyes flash red before he’s moving forward to attack.

“Jaebum I swear to god if you shift right now-” Jinyoung shouts as Jaebum is already in partial shift.

Jackson moves Mark back behind him in a protective manner as he’s already baring fangs and partially shifting himself but Jinyoung intervenes before Jaebum can get too close,

“What the fuck is your problem?!” 

“My problem?!” Jaebum rounds back on Jinyoung as Jinyoung blocks both Jackson and Mark from his view.

“Yes. You can’t just come barging in here like this!”

But Jaebum doesn’t answer as he catches sight of Jackson trying to move Mark further away from him. It makes Jaebum snap and Jinyoung finds himself being shoved hard before Jaebum grabs a hold of Jackson. 

“Bummie no!” Mark cries out but it’s too late.

It all happens so fast as the two alphas start to go at it. They’re both throwing punches, claws digging in as they manage to land a few blows before Mark can get in between them. 

“Mark!” The others shout as Mark just did something stupidly dangerous.

Jackson stops right away as he watches Mark tackle Jaebum to the bed and straddle him.

“Stop! Stop this right now!” Mark demands as he snaps his own fangs at Jaebum.

It takes everything in Jaebum not to move Mark and go back to attacking Jackson as his hands shake and his chest heaves while his body thrums to fight. 

“Look at me,” Mark says as he tilts Jaebum’s face to focus on him.

Jaebum does and as he stares back into those bright blue eyes, he finds himself calming and is able to hold back.

Meanwhile, Jackson wipes his busted lip with the back of his hand. He has some scratches on the opposite side of his face now to match the bruise adoring his other cheek. His neck has some deep claw marks going down one side as Jaebum was trying to hold him down by his neck.

Looking at Jaebum, Jackson got him pretty good in the mouth as well with deep scratches along his shoulder down his right arm. If the fight had continued it could’ve gotten really bad, especially if they had fully shifted. 

Jaebum looks to see Jinyoung helping Jackson and can feel the anger rising up again but Mark cuts off the growl threatening to escape.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean up,” Mark pulls Jaebum up to help him off the bed but Jinyoung is still pissed.

“Why don’t you go let Stacy help you? I’m surprised you even left without her.” 

“What does that have to do with this? When I found out Mark wasn’t home and didn’t answer, I got worried but she didn’t want to come with me to go look for him so I left her at the house. I wasn’t going to waste time searching for him. I had to know he was ok.” 

Jaebum wasn’t making any sense right now. First Stacy was his top priority but now Mark is? 

“What is up with you? Yesterday you didn’t give two shits about Mark as it was all about Stacy.”

Jaebum looks genuinely confused and it just pisses Jinyoung off more.

“Do I need to enlighten you?! Don’t you remember that you promised to spend time with Mark just to leave him for that fucking bitch!”

Bam’s eyebrows shoot up in shock as Youngjae looks confused as both had no clue about this. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow but Jinyoung isn’t done. Oh no.

“He waited for you! He sat in the diner crying his eyes out as you never showed up! You expect Mark to answer your calls and text when you couldn’t even give him on yesterday? While you were too busy sucking face with Stacy, Jackson and I spent the rest of the day comforting him!”

“Jinyoung please…” Mark’s voice is full of hurt as he softly pleads for Jinyoung to stop.

Jinyoung’s chest is heaving with emotion. His hands are shaking as he wants to punch Jaebum so bad. Cause every second he spends staring at Jaebum, he can see Mark falling apart over and over again.

“The diner…” Jaebum still looks confused until it clicks and the recognition shows on his face as he recalls yesterday where he talked with Mark while walking to classes together.

But the moment he gets to it being after school, Jaebum can only remember being at his locker before a pain runs through his head. He hisses as he grips the side of his head while stumbling a bit. Mark worries right away as Jackson did manage to hit him across the head once. 

Helping to keep Jaebum steady, Mark leads him to the door where he looks back to see the others are torn. They’re all upset with Jaebum but they’re also worried about him. Even though Jaebum hasn’t been himself lately, they still care about him. Shutting the door behind him, Mark lets the others calm down and gather themselves as he tends to Jaebum.

The second the door closes, Bam lets out a shaky breath of laughter before saying,

“I guess this wouldn’t be a good time to mention that I signed everyone up to be in a dance group with Yugyeom yesterday and that our first dance class is today after school.”

The three stare at Bam who ends up showing a sad expression,

“I really miss us being all together and I thought I could help Mark get his best friend back in the process as well as our leader…” Bam says sadly as he looks down toward the ground.

He feels a hand come to squeeze his shoulder,

“I appreciate it, Bam but unless Jaebum does something about it, we’re just wasting our time. He’s obviously chosen who he values more.”

Bam clenches his hands into fists as Jinyoung moves past him to head into the bathroom to grab the med kit. Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to pull Bam to the bed where they remain hugging each other as Jinyoung tended to Jackson who was quiet this time because he let his emotions get in the way and made the situation worse.

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out.

Mark had been quiet as he helped Jaebum to the guest bathroom where he had Jaebum sit on the toilet as he tended to his wounds. They spent the first five minutes in silence as Jaebum stared at Mark the whole time before his expression fell more and more as he realized how much he hurt Mark.

“I really...I don’t know how I could’ve forgotten...I swear I wouldn’t do that to you...I can’t...I can’t believe I let my happiness of Stacy making up with me get in the way of my promise to you...I…” Jaebum’s voice cracks as it's full of emotion.

Mark knows Jaebum is truly sorry as his eyes and expression alone give it away but his tone of voice seals the deal. It just hurts more because Mark knew this. It’s why he didn’t make himself known when he saw them by the lockers. It’s why he never texted or called when Jaebum didn’t. He wanted Jaebum to be happy...and he knew he couldn’t be the one to do that. 

Tying off the bandage from Jaebum’s arm, Mark finished tending to him before standing back up. He tried to busy himself by putting the supplies back up so Jaebum couldn’t see how hurt he really was. He had only seconds but Mark was able to put on a mask that everything was ok.

“It’s ok, Jaebum. I’ve always understood you remember?” 

He tries to tease a little to lighten the mood. He feels a hand grab his and when he looks up he finds Jaebum giving him a raw expression,

“I’m sorry Mark. I’ll make it up to you I swear. Starting now in fact.”

“What about Stacy?”

“I don’t care. She can get mad but I’m not...I can’t lose you Mark. Seeing you with that alpha…”

Mark tilts his head to the side as he can swear Jaebum sounds--

“Why did it bother you that I was in Jackson’s lap? And yesterday too with Yugyeom?”

Jaebum sulks as he recalls that too,

“Because you’re my-” Jaebum stops in mid sentence before he squeezes Mark’s hand. “My best friend. And I didn’t like Yugyeom at first because he was an alpha I didn’t know. And the same with Jackson...I thought...that you finally found someone...but Yugyeom was just shy and Jackson...you’re not with him are you?” 

Jaebum looks panicked as he asks and Mark shakes his head, 

“If you hung out with us like you used to, you would know that Jinyoung has a thing for Jackson, Bummie. Just like you’d know Bam likes Yugyeom and that Youngjae likes Danny.” 

It goes silent but it's not tense. It’s comforting, just like how they’re just holding hands and Mark feels like he’s in heaven. He can’t stop looking away at how perfect their hands fit together.

“I’ve been a horrible pack member haven’t I?” Jaebum lets out a pitiful laugh as he realizes his mistakes. “I always said I’d never be like those alphas. My pack is my everything and yet I…”

“You’re still pack. The others still care about you and you’re still our leader. You can always come back to us. Can always come home,” Mark is quick to reassure as he strokes his thumb softly over Jaebum’s hand.

Mark was too precious for this world. Always so kind and caring. So loving. 

“I would like to. I know I have a lot of making up to do.”

They share a small smile with each other before Mark gathers the courage to ask a question. Really, he blames Bam for putting this idea in his head but after yesterday and knowing he was losing Jaebum even as his friend, Mark is becoming desperate. 

“What is it about Stacy that made you fall in love with her?”

Mark’s heart is thumping like crazy now that he can hear it in his ears. He should stop but now that he started he can’t. 

“Is it her looks? Her personality? Or is it the way she can make you feel when she touches you? Kisses you?” 

Jaebum thinks hard about it but strangely his mind draws a blank.

“I...it’s hard to explain,” Jaebum lies and Mark picks up on it.

“Describe what you feel when you kiss her.” 

Jaebum furrows his eyebrows together,

“What? Why would you want to know that?”

Mark suddenly comes closer, caging Jaebum in as their faces are mere inches from one another.

“Cause I want to know if it’s the same when I do this.”

Jaebum can’t even react as Mark leans forward and crashes their lips together. Instantly, Mark can feel every nerve of his body reacting. At how right this feels. And Jaebum, at first he doesn’t do anything because he can’t believe this is happening but then a second goes by and he’s reacting as his brain catches up and his hands come to move Mark closer so he can deepen the kiss. Mark lets out a noise at this as one kiss becomes two. Then three. Four. Five.

They pull back for air and Mark’s eyes slowly open to meet Jaebum’s whose eyes are wild and full of passion.

“Why did you do that?” 

“You didn’t answer my question first,” Mark whispers back as he drops his hands from Jaebum’s shoulders.

Jaebum seems to be searching for something in Mark’s eyes before he relents and answers,

“It’s not the same as hers.” Jaebum says as the pain in his head is back.

Mark feels his heart clench in pain at that. He pulls back, hanging his head in defeat as he tries to gather himself back together and doesn’t see Jaebum wincing and clutching his head for a few seconds.

“I just wanted to make sure she’s the one for you. You know I fully support you, I just want to still be able to spend time with you. The pack does too,” Mark finishes before looking back up again.

Jaebum’s head still hurts. In fact, his vision blurs a little and he feels like he’s hungover for some reason. Did Jackson really hit him that hard? 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out in concern. 

He moves back closer and touches Jaebum in case he needs to react fast. The second Mark touches him, the pain dulls and Jaebum doesn’t feel sick anymore. His own hands move to keep Mark there as he leans his forehead against Mark’s.

“I just…” 

Jaebum feels like a weight is lifting off him and he’s not sure what is happening to him anymore but his instincts are telling him to not leave Mark’s side. 

“Hold me please,” Jaebum lets out.

Mark does just that as Jaebum moves him to sit in his lap. Mark lets out a noise in worry as he can feel Jaebum shake. Is Jaebum growing sick? It doesn’t help that Jaebum buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and his breathing isn’t steady either. Jaebum’s also sweating and he feels hot to the touch. Mark wants to go get the others but Jaebum wants him to hold him and that’s what Mark’s going to do at this moment. So he wraps his arms around Jaebum and starts to rub soothing patterns along his back.

“It’s ok Jaebum. Everything will be ok.” 

They stay just like this till their scents are mixing together and it just smells like them. Till their hearts beat in sync and Jaebum’s breathing calms as his senses take in everything of Mark. From feeling his touch and touching him back. To hearing his steady heartbeat and taking in more of his scent. And with taste, Jaebum does something he shouldn’t since he’s dating Stacy but Stacy is far from his mind right now. In fact, she doesn’t even exist for at this moment, Jaebum feels like himself again for once. And Jaebum can’t deny it any longer now that he had a little taste and he needs to have another.

Jaebum pulls back some and it takes Mark by surprise as the second Jaebum lifts his head up from Mark’s neck, he’s cupping his face and kissing him breathless. Mark’s brain short circuits as he gets lost in the kiss that’s growing heated fast. The way Jaebum is trying to devour him and taste every inch of him through a kiss is so hot and riles him up more. Mark doesn’t hold back the moan as lips part and tongues touch. This is beyond what he imagined in his dreams and he never wants to wake up from this if he is still dreaming. To have this chance has him ecstatic but it’s not until there’s a knock on the door that they’re forced to part and for reality to set in.

They were just making out and Mark is now confused. Like majorly. And the way Jaebum is looking at him now while softly caressing his face…

What does this mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Another knock happens but Mark can’t look away from Jaebum whose expression looks so sad now. They’re still close with Jaebum continuing to caress his face.

“I’m dreaming again aren’t I? All of this...I already left the house didn't I? Even though I so desperately wanted to stay with you.”

Mark is shocked at this, as he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to say those words.

“I’m gonna wake up again and you won’t be there by my side...I’ll be lost in that dark fog...where I can’t think...where I don’t know what’s real or not...where my thoughts are a jumbled mess and my feelings aren’t my own...I feel like I’m going crazy and I can’t control anything but yet...every time I close my eyes...you’re there…or is it when I open my eyes?”

“Jaebum,” Mark whispers but the knocking is getting louder before they can hear a voice,

“Mark!”

“Don’t go,” Jaebum’s expression shows he’s scared. “I feel myself slipping again…I feel you getting farther away...” 

“I’m not, Bummie, I’m right here-”

There’s more noise starting to come through now of multiple things and voices but Mark tries really hard to remain focused on Jaebum that’s starting to sound far off in the distance.

“I don’t want to hurt you again...I’m sorry...fuck, I’m sorry Mark-” 

Jaebum looks like he’s about to break down but before the two can try and pull the other closer and cling, a loud bang was heard---

Mark jolts up in his seat with wide eyes and finds Yugyeom in front of him. Yugyeom steadies him as Mark tries to calm down and gather his surroundings to find he’s at school and in art class. Oh...oh that’s right. Shit. He fell asleep and had one hell of a dream. 

A dream…

Because Mark never even got the chance to have a conversation with Jaebum. The moment he got Jaebum into the bathroom and started to tend to his wounds, there was loud banging from the front door as Stacy showed up in a pissed off fury. 

Previously,

“His car is out here so you better open up right now!” Stacy hollers.

The two could hear Jinyoung’s growl the moment he opened the front door. 

“You’re not welcome here,” he spats with fangs bared.

“I’m not leaving without Jaebum,” Stacy glares back in defiance.

The others appear from the stairs as Jackson is quick to get in between them.

“Hey, hey, murder is frowned upon in this society,” Jackson warns as he holds back Jinyoung.

“They wouldn’t even miss her,” Jinyoung says back.

Stacy just rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Where is he?” 

But Stacy soon notices Jaebum as him and Mark comes forth to see what’s happening.

“Jaebum? What happened?” Stacy rushes forth, her hands touching his arm carefully as she takes in his wounds. “Did they do this? We need to get your arm bandaged up-”

“That’s what Mark was doing before you rudely interrupted,” Youngjae says.

Stacy glares back, “It's your guys’ fault in the first place that this even happened! You call yourself his friends? He came over to check up on Mark who refused to answer him just for you to do this to him? Jaebum, I told you they weren't good for you.”

“What?!” They exclaim as Jackson is speechless.

“You bitch-” Bam starts and tries to go at her but Jaebum steps in front of her to block her from him.

Bam stops, his anger deflating as he stares at Jaebum. Silence falls as Jaebum doesn’t say anything to defend the pack. Instead, Jaebum is defending Stacy by his actions alone. Stacy smirks in satisfaction at the pack’s expressions. 

“Jaebum,” Youngjae can’t believe it. 

Their leader wouldn’t do this right? The Jaebum that they know cared and loved his pack more than anything and would always defend them. Because they’d always stick together but this...is he really…

Jaebum takes in Jinyoung’s eyes that are seething right now as Stacy hangs off Jaebum’s unhurt arm.

“Let’s go, honey. It’s obvious we’re not welcome here,” she says.

“You’re right,” Jaebum replies before they start to move toward the door.

Instantly, Bam and Youngjae show their hurt on their faces as Jaebum turns his back to them. Mark goes to reach out for Jaebum but Jackson stops him and Jinyoung. Oh boy, Jinyoung was done with Jaebum’s shit.

“That’s it? You’re just going to leave?” Jinyoung follows them out the door.

But Jaebum doesn’t say anything as they go toward his car.

“You do know what you’re doing right? That right now you’re choosing her over us. Over your pack-”

Jaebum rounds on Jinyoung so fast that Jinyoung is now mere inches from him.

“Are we still pack? We haven’t really been a pack since last year right? When not once you supported me being with Stacy. Where you, Youngjae and Bam didn’t want her anywhere near pack nights or in our conversations. You guys stopped group chatting with me as well months ago. Just like you guys don’t know shit about what’s going on with my life currently, I don’t know shit about yours. First Yugyeom, and now him? It’s clear you’re trying to find a replacement for me.”

Jinyoung can’t believe Jaebum. Is he sprouting this out of anger or did Stacy really blind him that much? Jinyoung has to bite his tongue to not lash back out at Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t want to be there any longer and starts moving toward his car again. He manages to help Stacy inside when Jinyoung speaks again.

“And Mark? You’re just going to abandon your best friend?”

Jaebum’s hand stops on the car door after he opens it and was about to get in. 

“You’re just going to leave after knowing what you did to him yesterday?”

Jaebum looks up and he sees past Jinyoung and finds Mark standing there. His eyes are pleading but Stacy is calling out to him from inside the car as she pulls on his hand and telling him to leave.

“So I made a mistake and forgot yesterday. I’m sorry that after having a shitty day of Stacy and I fighting that we got to make up. I was beyond happy and ending up accidentally forgetting my plans with Mark. But no one knows about my feelings because they’re too busy hating on her. So forgive me for yesterday Mark but I’m not sorry for what I’m about to do now. ” 

With that, Jaebum slides into the driver’s seat and slams the door. It causes them to jerk as if Jaebum was hitting them himself. The car comes to life and the roar of the engine is like the wire of their bonds straining and when Jaebum floors it into reverse before speeding off…

It’s the final snapping of their bonds that sever.

Just minutes. That’s all it took to lose their leader. For Mark to lose his best friend. And his mind just decided to mess with him more by trying to change the outcome. By giving him courage to kiss Jaebum. To hear Jaebum. Feel him. To see the glimpse of the alpha he grew up with. Just to have it come spiraling down again as reality wakes him. 

The car ride to the school had been so silent. There was no laughter. No smiles. Jackson had tried to cheer them up by buying them food after Jinyoung dropped him off to get his vehicle but they didn’t touch it as they sat at the cafeteria table. Bam didn’t even flirt when Yugyeom showed up as the aura was sad around them. Yugyeom knew right away something was wrong but he remained there in silent support even as it just settled in more and more that Jaebum chose Stacy because Jaebum never showed up to the table. Not even at lunch…

“Are you ok? Did you not get enough sleep last night or woke up too early?” Yugyeom asks in worry.

Mark sees the bell had already rung and that students were trying to get to their next class. Damn, he’s gonna be late now.

“No I’m…” tears start to fall against his will that catches them both off guard.

The pain that follows from his heart aching makes him choke on a sob that wants to come out. He lost Jaebum. He really lost him and it’s hitting him hard as the haze of shock from this morning clears and his brain catches up to this fact. But his dream. His dream gave him hope. It felt like Jaebum was really there. That they were really talking and he could hear Jaebum. Hear his heart and soul that he hasn’t heard for a long time now. He had his best friend in his dream and he wanted him back. He needs him back and he’ll do anything…

The strong urge to go to Jaebum is too hard to resist as Mark suddenly jumps out of his seat with his backpack and he runs. He doesn’t stop when he hears Yugyeom calling out to him as Mark only has one thing on his mind.

Jaebum.

It can’t end like this. He can’t let it. Not like this. They’ve been through so much together. So many days side by side. So many nights where Mark stares at him from across the two touching balconies to the late mornings where they talk about everything and nothing. Jaebum is more than just a best friend. He’s his other half. His beating heart. The one his soul longs for. The one that completes him. His soul mate. His mate. Even if Jaebum doesn’t feel the same, Mark refuses to let him go. He’ll suffer. He’ll take the pain. The heartache. Doesn’t matter how many times his heart breaks...as long as he can remain by Jaebum’s side.

Will he make it? Does he have enough time? The bell will ring soon and Jaebum will be making it to his class from across campus. He has to be there before Jaebum enters the classroom. He just has to. Please make it. Please. Please.

He dodges and weaves. Even jumping down the last of the stairs before he’s taking off again to round the corner. His heart is thumping so fast. His breathing harsh as every nerve is screaming for Jaebum. How his feline is itching, wanting to claw free. His soul is calling, calling for Jaebum to answer back. 

And as he rounds the corner he sees more students moving about but it’s at the other end of the hallway where he spots him. Lim Jaebeom walking slow like he just woke up not too long ago with his head hung low and his backpack slung over his unhurt shoulder.

“Bummie…” Mark breaths out and he aches. 

God he aches. 

“Bummie!” Mark calls out and everyone snaps their attention to him as Mark shouted it.

Can see him running. See him dropping his bag as he heads right for Jaebum who had lifted his head to find Mark looking so broken before he’s launching himself at him and shifts.

Jaebum reacts, catching Mark in his arms as the small black bundle clings to him. Little hurt noises are let out as Mark cries against Jaebum’s chest. And the bell rings...

The sky is blue and sunny as fluffy clouds slowly stroll past. Jaebum lies up on the rooftop with Mark still curled up in his arms and his head resting on his chest. Gentle fingers continue to stroke along Mark’s back even after he long since calmed down. But he remains in this form as he’s afraid once he shifts back it’ll go back to how it was.

“I think the last time we skipped class was when they opened up that ice cream parlor. We decided to ride our skateboards down there and shared ice cream before goofing off till the sun set.”

Mark remembers that day well. It was just the two of them. It was about to be summer before their junior year and Jaebum convinced Mark to ditch one of the last days of school to go. Mark was so glad he went. It was one of the best days of his life and he felt so alive and happy. Where that night the rest of the pack came over and they had a blast. All before Jaebum met Stacy. 

Mark shifts back, his face appearing above Jaebum’s as he looks down at him. Bright blue eyes that shined brighter than the sky. Eyes that are shining with tears with all the love for his best friend.

“I-,” Mark’s voice breaks as Jaebum is quick to lean up as he cups his face.

“Hey, no. Don’t cry,” Jaebum tries to soothe as Mark ends up in Jaebum’s lap.

“But I...I lost you...and it hurts so much.” 

The noise that escapes is heartbreaking and it pains Jaebum.

“I want that back...I want you back but I don’t know how...what to do...please tell me...I’ll do anything Bummie...anything...please don’t leave me.” 

“Leave you? But the others...didn’t you guys…” Jaebum looks lost and confused when the pain in his head makes him wince.

He starts to pull back but Mark stops him. Mark’s touch is calming as his thoughts race. As he keeps hitting one blank wall after the next. As things are mixing and twisting together. His thoughts. His feelings. Is he dreaming? Is this real? He’s going crazy again. He just wants this nightmare to stop. He wants to be him again.

“Stay...talk to me, Jaebum. We can talk with the others too. We can go to dance practice together and get through this. Just like we always promised as a pack.”

The sound of Jaebum’s phone ringing is loud and they both see it’s from Stacy. It takes only seconds but Jaebum feels himself slipping again. Like he’s going to black out. And he’s scared. No. Please. Not now. Don’t do this. Please...please…

“Stacy...I can’t…” Jaebum tries to get out as the fog is growing. 

He feels like darkness is wrapping around him and though he’s screaming to be closer to Mark, he’s already trying to push him away as the ringing of the phone gets louder and louder over his own voice.

“Stacy…” Mark’s eyes go back to the phone before looking up at Jaebum again.

Jaebum’s sweating, his body hot to the touch and his breathing is fast. It’s just like in his dream. Just like how he’s gripping his head now like he was in Mark’s dream. But Mark isn’t dreaming now. His gut instincts are shouting at him in red flags. Something is wrong. 

The phone rings again and Jaebum groans and that’s when Mark doesn’t hold back anymore and takes the phone and smashes it. It shatters on the ground but Mark is already directing Jaebum’s attention back to him as he pleads with him,

“What do I need to do? I’m here. I heard you then so tell me now. Tell me, Jaebum!” 

Jaebum’s eyes open, and Mark finds himself looking at a Jaebum he’s never seen before as his eyes are changed. It’s not of his feline either. It’s something he doesn’t even know…

“Kiss me...”

Mark’s breath hitches, his heart beating faster before Jaebum hisses in pain. It takes him out of the shock of those words and he’s moving forward to do just that when something comes up behind him.

Mark doesn’t have time to react as he feels something hit him across the back of his head that knocks him out instantly and he falls to the ground on his side. 

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out and tries to move but his body is refusing as pain shoots through him. 

“Well that was a close one,” the voice states and Jaebum glares at the high heels before him as he struggles against the pain.

He’s trying so hard. Wanting to be back in control. Wanting nothing more than to pull Mark too him and kill this person before him. The person that came into his life and is ruining everything.

“Oh, that side of you really is disobedient still I see. Your panther gave in so easily yet this side of you is still so stuck on one black ball of trash.”

They look down at Mark and Jaebum growls and bares fangs when the person steps closer to him.

“Down big guy. I’m not going to kill him. I need him alive until my plan is done. And you...I really need you to give in faster. It’ll save everyone the trouble if you’d stop fighting and give up.” 

“Fuck you…” Jaebum seethes and the person laughs.

“That’s what you’ll be doing to me later though Jaebum.”

Stacy smirks evilly as she takes out a vial. Smudging a few drops of it from her finger to around her lips, she bites her lip till it bleeds before squatting down to be leveled to Jaebum’s face before she lets out a breathy laugh,

“I’m your mate, remember? Not him.” 

With that she pulls him into a kiss that Jaebum tries to fight against. But the moment the blood and liquid from the vial mixes with his saliva, he finds himself being pulled under her ‘spell’ again just like she did back at the lockers. 

She pulls back in triumph as that side of Jaebum is pushed back down and his panther stares at her like she’s the love of his life. Because what the panther thinks he’s seeing is Mark. Thinks he’s smelling Mark. It’s always Mark Mark Mark. But he doesn’t realize that the real Mark is currently knocked out right now. 

“Now you be a good boy and don’t move. I can always mess with your memory later like before but right now I need to do so with our little feline here,” Stacy says as she stands back up and goes over to Mark.

“Can’t have him messing up my plans either. But don’t worry, he won’t be getting the same drug you are. Just gonna make it to where he never had this little encounter with you.”

She runs her nail slowly down Mark’s face. How she wants to tear into him right now. She actually hates the scent of felines and even her own scent she has to give out in her disguise but it’s needed for her plan of what she wants to obtain. 

“For a black cat, you sure have some luck,” she mutters before placing her hand over his forehead. “But your luck will soon run out as I have something planned for you.”

Her wicked grin matches the evil glint in her eyes that reveal their true self. A snake in disguise....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we understand the hints? Did I do good? I've redone this chapter so many times as the plot and direction keep changing but I think this way will be good. Maybe. Idk.


	6. Chapter 6

Did I cause this? Did I go too far? Said too much? Even though Mark knows Jaebum the longest, Jinyoung and him still had years of being friends just like the others. He thought they could face anything. Discuss anything. Even if that led to fights. Jinyoung always believed it would be ok in the end because they’re a pack. They promised to stay by each other’s side no matter what. And now…

Someone nudges his shoulder hard and a pain is felt for a brief moment. It takes Jinyoung out of his thoughts as he looks up and sees an angry jock passing by,

“Hey, watch where you’re going freak.” 

Jinyoung lets the jock keep going as he stands there. The pain he felt was nothing to the pain of losing a pack member. Of their leader. He’s been trying so hard to hold it in and be strong for the others. They were all quiet today. Jackson and Yugyeom were the only two who talked and tried to help cheer them up but there was nothing they could do to ease this pain. 

Jinyoung keeps replaying it in his mind. Keeps trying to backtrack to all the other times. Was it really me? Did we all fuck up? He’ll admit they haven’t been the nicest when it came to Stacy but that’s because of how horrible she is to Jaebum. She didn’t give two shits when she was first introduced to them and wanted Jaebum to go spend time alone with her in the bedroom. To ditch them downstairs. And when anyone talked she either didn’t pay attention or looked at them with disgust. She was just as mean as they were to her but not once did Jaebum defend them. Always came up with excuses. Always defended her. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe he fucking missed his leader. Maybe he went a little too far with his words sometime but someone had to try and knock some sense into Jaebum this morning. What he did to Mark wasn’t ok. The old Jaebum never would’ve done that. He never would’ve broken their pact either like he did so easily today out of anger.

Students came and went as they were all returning to class after lunch. Lunchtime today was silent just like this morning. Jackson and Yugyeom joined but didn’t try to talk. Instead, they made sure they all ate and Jinyoung really appreciates it as he knows the others did as well. The two alphas were very kind even though they didn’t have to be. Jinyoung even remembers seeing Yugyeom walking Bam and Youngjae back to class. Bam would’ve normally jumped at that chance. Would’ve flirted the whole way back but he didn’t even utter a noise. 

It hurts. Seeing how much it hurts his pack members. And Mark. God Mark. Mark looked like he was in shock. Like it hadn’t truly settled in yet as he was in denial and Jinyoung can only imagine the aftermath once it clicks. Mark probably has hope though. That once Jaebum’s anger dies down. Once Jaebum’s head clears, he’ll come back. Just like Mark had hoped Jaebum would show up at the diner…

He’s not going to though. He chose Stacy.

Something wet slowly falls down his cheek that it takes him by surprise. He lifts his hand and touches to find that it's clear liquid. He’s crying. Shit. He isn’t supposed to cry right now. He needs to hold it together. But one tear turns into two, three...four. He can’t make it stop and his expression falters as the sob wants to come forth. His hands come to cover his eyes as he tries to hide his face. His emotions. He needs to get back to his class but he can’t move. 

Before the hurt whine can come out of the fox, arms are wrapping around him.

“Let it out, Jinyoungie. Let it out.”

And he does. Feeling those strong arms hold him up as he falls apart, Jinyoung lets the sob come out as the two stand there in the empty hallway. The bell rings to signal their third period to start but the two just stand there as Jinyoung lets it all out.

“Better?” They ask as he uses his sleeve to wipe Jinyoung’s face gently.

Jinyoung nods slowly. He isn’t smiling but he does feel a little better after letting it out. It still hurts though. 

“I made you miss out on class, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says as he looks up in those light brown eyes and reddish brown hair shining in the sun.

They’re outside in the courtyard by one of the benches. Jackson felt it would be better and more private outside and that Jinyoung needed fresh air.

“What? Don’t apologize. Pack is more important than anything!”

Jinyoung perks up at this. 

“Oh? You consider us pack? I thought you had one.”

The wolf fidgets in his seat a bit as he faces Jinyoung on the bench.

“My family is still in China. When I transferred it was into a family that my parents know. But even in China, I didn’t have friends in school. So no, I don’t really have a pack. Not until I found you guys. The others I see around school here will talk or be friendly but it’s not genuine like it is with you and the others. You guys actually care to know about me and we have a lot in common. And I don’t know I...I feel…”

Jackson stops messing with his fingers as he looks up and locks eyes with Jinyoung.

“Home. Like I found where I’m supposed to be.”

Jackson’s eyes hold such strong emotions that Jinyoung can’t pinpoint but it makes his heart skip a beat before thumping fast against his rib cage. The moment is broken as Jackson breaks their eye contact before hanging his head down low.

“But it looks like I fucked up already.”

“Hey, no,” Jinyoung is quick to reach out and reassure Jackson and lifts his chin so he’s looking at him again. 

“We’ve been having problems long before you came into the picture. Ever since Stacy showed up, things have become distant and strained between Jaebum and us. And really, I don’t understand what’s going through Jaebum’s head right now. With why he even attacked you in the first place. To him thinking we were trying to replace him...I don’t get it. Why didn’t he try to talk to us? We’ve tried to talk to him but Stacy always gets in the way. And we kept trying but it just got to a point where Jaebum just popped up here and there. He wouldn’t even go on our group chat anymore. Wouldn’t even ask us how we’re doing or if we should hang out. It was oh, Stacy and I are this and that. Or Stacy would show up and away he goes. And don’t even get me started on the summer before junior year. We didn’t see him for a whole month before he just pops up at school with Stacy hanging off his arm.”

Jinyoung suddenly recalls that day and Mark’s expression. He should’ve known then of Mark’s feelings toward Jaebum. 

“Mark’s suffered the most out of all of us but still tried to hide it and smile through it so we wouldn’t worry. So Jaebum could be happy. I don’t know how he can do it...cause seeing the one that just calls to your heart and soul be so close but you can’t be with them...and then having to watch them be with someone else...I can barely stand it now and he’s gone through years of it since he’s known Jaebum for so long.” 

Jackson is listening intently and when he catches on something, he perks up and gets super close. It takes Jinyoung by surprise as Jackson is mere inches from him now.

“Who is it?”

“Who-what are you,” Jinyoung trails off as he thinks back on what he said and starts blushing.

Oh my god! He just almost confessed to Jackson! He couldn’t help it though. Just being around Jackson made him calm and he felt safe and warm that once he started talking, he found he could let out his emotions and talk about anything and everything that he almost screwed himself. 

“I um…” 

Shit. Jinyoung didn’t know how to get out of this one and it wasn’t helping that Jackson was looking at him with such a heated expression before his eyes flash red all of a sudden.

“Whoever the guy is I’m going to kick his ass for being so stupid! Such a beautiful and breathtaking omega is right before him and yet he’s so blind to see such a perfect mate?! God, he’s so lucky to have your heart when all I want to do is steal you away from him. Show you I can love you better.” 

Jinyoung’s heart is beating so fast at Jackson’s words. Is he hearing things? Is Jackson just being his overly affectionate self and just trying to make him feel better? Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do or say. Does he brush this off? Thank him? He’s trying to think when his instincts decide to just come out and say,

“But then you’d be kicking your own ass.” 

Jackson stops as he was about to say something else and the two just stare in shocked silence. Shit. Shit! Why did he say that?! Why?! Jinyoung you fucking-

Jinyoung’s thought process stops as he finds Jackson leaning forward and crashing their mouths together. It makes his breath hitch, mouth opening and Jackson takes that chance to slide his tongue in. He kisses so passionately and Jinyoung gets lost in it as he reacts back. Jackson moves forward, arms holding onto the bench as he cages Jinyoung in. Jinyoung lets out a noise of pleasure as their tongues meld and mix with one another. Shivers run down his spine at how Jackson pushes and pulls with him as the kiss grows heated. Like he can barely control his emotions. Was he jealous when Jinyoung mentioned liking another guy before he knew it was him? The way Jackson lets out a growl as Jinyoung runs his tongue over his fangs tells him that he was. 

This wolf loved strongly and with his entire being that he couldn’t help how strongly that makes him react with emotion. 

Pulling back for air, the two lock eyes and Jinyoung doesn’t hold back his own eyes from flashing. Both are panting, hearts beating fast as their souls call out for one another. Words don’t need to be said at this moment as the need to feel the other is strong and both are pulling on the other to meet back in another kiss. This one just as heated and passionate as the last. Lips moving, their angles changing as they want to dive deeper. To taste more of the other. To let them know just how riled up they’re making them. Jinyoung parts his legs instinctively, letting Jackson between them as they start to make out heatedly with Jinyoung’s arms around Jackson’s neck. Their arousal is clear as it’s felt through their pants and Jinyoung is seconds away from leaking slick when they hear a loud whistle.

The two jerk apart, Jackson about falling off the bench as they both look in the direction of the whistle and see the gym teacher looking at them with a glare and raised eyebrow of, ‘Really? Out here in the open on school campus?’

The two realize where they’re at and start to flush in embarrassment as they slowly untangle themselves. Jackson rubs the back of his neck as Jinyoung clears his throat. Silence falls but then the two glance up at the other and smiles form and continue to grow as their hands reach out to intertwine their fingers together. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of third period and that they should head to fourth.

“Come. I’ll walk you to your class,” Jackson perks up excitedly as he hops up off the bench and pulls Jinyoung to his feet.

Jinyoung has a lot of things he wants to ask Jackson. To talk about. But with Jackson keeping their hands intertwined and sticking close to him...Jinyoung is ok with waiting for a bit.

Bam feels like shit. Like utter shit. He’s usually the silly one. The one who tries to make light of situations. Tries to make others laugh to always keep them smiling. But he can’t bring himself today. Not when their leader just upped and chose bitch Stacy over them. But it helped when Yugyeom showed up. How he tried to cheer them up. How he kept close and even after making sure they ate, he was walking them back to class. 

“You didn’t have to, Yugyeom but thank you for today,” Youngjae says and tries to give him a smile but it didn’t work out too well.

Yugyeom wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn’t want to make the situation worse.

“It’s not a problem at all. You guys were so nice to me that I wanted to return the favor. You guys seem really cool too from all the stories Mark would talk about.”

“Oh that’s right. You hang around Jungkook and Mark hung around Suga hyung a lot before he graduated,” Youngjae says to keep the conversation going.

Youngjae was trying to make an effort and he didn’t want to be rude when Yugyeom was so nice to them. Bam walked in the middle as he listened with a huge pout on his face.

Yugyeom nods, “I’ve actually been wanting to get closer to you guys for a while now but I didn’t have the courage and Mark was too cool to just go up to so I was very happy when we ended up with a class together and Mark talked to me first.”

Yugyeom says it shyly as his expression shows it as well and it made him so adorable. 

“I wish we would’ve known sooner because we would’ve brought you the pack a long time ago,” Youngjae says as he nudges Bam that this is his chance to say something.

Bam lifts his head to speak but just makes eye contact with Yugyeom before he’s clinging to his side with a bigger pout and says,

“Hold me as we walk to class.” 

Youngjae gives a sad smile as Yugyeom wraps an arm around Bam as they continue to walk now. Bam is still hurt and he’s unhappy but having Yugyeom close and holding him like this helps a lot. 

Especially when they arrive outside the two’s classroom and Yugyeom turns so they can hug properly. It takes Bam by surprise as he feels Yugyeom wrap both arms around him and hold him tight as he leans down to whisper sweetly,

“Whatever it is. It’s going to be ok.” 

Bam tears up right then and there as he hugs back and is caught by surprise once more when they pull back and Yugyeom presses a kiss to his forehead. It stops Bam’s tears from falling as he stares up at Yugyeom in shock as his breath hitches from the affection.

“I hope you feel better soon.”

Youngjae can see Yugyeom flushing all the way up to his ears before Yugyeom gets so shy he makes a loud noise before he darts off, leaving Bam still in shock before Bam touches his forehead where he still feels Yugyeom’s kiss and a tiny smile forms as his heart fills with warmth. 

Youngjae can’t help but let out a small laugh.

Bam was able to get through third period with the hurt being lifted just a tad thanks to Yugyeom but as he’s sitting in his fourth period class and waiting for class to start, he finds said man bursting into the room. 

“Yugyeom?” 

Yugyeom is out of breath as he looks like he ran a marathon as he comes toward him and starts to pull him up out of his seat.

“It’s Mark. I don’t know where he went but something’s wrong.”

Bam doesn’t hesitate to follow as they exit the class right as the bell rings.

“Take a moment to breathe and then tell me what happened,” Bam says to try and calm him down.

He helps by making Yugyeom stop moving and rub soothing patterns along his arms. Yugyeom takes in big gulps of air before speaking.

“Mark had fallen asleep during art class and started to call out for Bummie, which I assume is Jaebum. He was getting frantic in his sleep and I tried to wake him up but it was hard and then when I managed to do it, he woke up with such a vulnerable expression on his face and then he got all sad and started crying. I asked if he was ok and he said no but then he just bursted out of his seat and took off! I tried to follow but he ran so fast and was gone in a direction I don’t know which once I rounded the corner. So I panicked and went to you because I didn’t know what to do and you were the first thought that popped into my head and...is he going to be ok? What should we do? Where should we look?” 

“First off, remember what I said a moment ago? Breathe for me.”

Yugyeom nods and lets Bam’s touch and scent calm him down as he follows the instruction.

“Good cause someone has to be calm as I freak out over in group chat.”

Bam takes out his phone as he starts moving. Yugyeom follows and stick close as he sees Bam already texting,

Bam: Code red! Mark ran out of third period crying. Yugyeom came to me and we’re going to go search for him. Does anyone have Jackson’s number to ask if Mark showed up to fourth period?

Youngjae: What?! Oh my god! What happened? And shit, no, I don’t have his number. But I’m close to martial arts class and will head there myself.

Jinyoung: Already texting right now but he might not answer if he put his phone in the locker...wait…

Bam: Yuggie said Mark had been dreaming before he woke up crying

Youngjae: Oh no. He must’ve had a bad nightmare. 

Jinyoung: Jackson texted that Mark didn’t show up yet and is going to help us look. He should run into your shortly Youngjae

Bam: This campus is so big though since it holds grades 0-12. Do you think Mark tried to leave campus?

Jinyoung: He wouldn’t get far if he did because he didn’t drive to school. I’m close to the entrance. I’ll check there first before meeting you guys halfway. You and Yugyeom check the middle half and Youngjae and Jackson should check the other side. Don’t forget the bathrooms too.

Youngjae: Jackson’s with me now. We’ll make sure to keep an eye out for anything. Maybe ask around if you see someone. And please alert if you see him!

Jinyoung/Bam: Got it

Youngjae pockets his phone before Jackson and him share a look.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” Jackson says before Youngjae nods and they take off.

“I wonder where he would run off to. Is there somewhere in school that’s like a safe place for him?” Jackson starts asking because if he doesn’t talk he’s going to explode from worry.

“There’s only three things that come to mind,” Youngjae says as they come up on another hallway. “One would be the table in the cafeteria but it’s not always accessible, especially right now.”

The two search as they talk; their worry growing as they even make sure to look out through the windows as they walk past to see if Mark was outside somewhere.

“Second place would be up high and away from others. A nice quiet spot that you’d often find Mark with Suga hyung at which would be the rooftop…”

Youngjae trails off as it clicks. The rooftop. Maybe up there? The two start to rush. The rooftop wasn’t exactly close by but if they ran they could get there faster.

“I need to tell the others,” Youngjae states as he pulls out his phone while running.

“What about the third place? Should we split up?” 

Youngjae shakes his head, “No the third place would be out of the question since this morning but the third place isn’t a place, it’s a person.”

“Jaebum,” Jackson lets out with a sad look on his face.

“Jaebum was always the first place you’d find Mark and vice versa but since...well you get it. Mark hasn’t really been able to go to Jaebum like he used to.”

Youngjae makes a mistake as he finishes typing that they’re heading to the rooftop and sends it right as they round a corner and BAM! 

Youngjae’s phone flies out of his hand that Jackson fumbles to catch as he turns back to see Youngjae run into someone who rounded the corner from the otherside at the same time and managed to catch Youngjae before he could fall back.

“Ow, that hurt so bad,” Youngjae whines as he rubs his face with his free arm as he curses under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, are you ok? I shouldn’t have ran and paid more attention I-” he speaks in English.

Youngjae moves his arm and looks up at the male. Their eyes lock and both go speechless.

It’s Danny!

Youngjae instantly flushes and freaks out inside because oh my god! He just ran into his crush and Danny is still touching him. He’s touching him! 

“I’m sorry,” they both say at the same time but one in Korean and the other in English.

Both look at the other confused before Jackson cuts in.

“Danny right?” 

Danny nods, “I’m sorry, my Korean still isn’t good though I’ve been trying to learn fast.”

“Hey, it’s all good. Youngjae was apologizing for running into you,” Jackson says in English.

Jackson is quick to switch to Korean to tell Youngjae who nods shyly at the apology.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Danny asks as he gently lets go of Youngjae after holding onto him for so long.

He sees Youngjae bite his lip before conversing with Jackson in Korean.

“He’s good. We’re really sorry about that. We’re trying to find one of our pack members who was upset earlier.”

Danny perks up at that, “Oh, do you mean Mark?” 

Youngjae hears Mark’s name and looks at Jackson to demand what he just said.

“Wait, how did you know?” 

“I was actually coming to look for him myself because earlier he had ran to Jaebum crying and I thought everything was fine but then just a few moments ago I saw him walking by my classroom with a girl and not Mark. It had me worried-”

Jackson’s panic grows as he clamps his hands onto Danny’s shoulders.

“Where? Do you know where they went before you saw Jaebum again?” 

Danny is taken aback by Jackson’s worry before collecting himself.

“Th-the rooftop. Jaebum had taken him there-” 

Danny doesn’t even get to finish as Jackson takes off. Youngjae calls out to Jackson who's still running while looking over his shoulder,

“You were right! The rooftop! He went straight to Jaebum and they went to the rooftop before Jaebum left with Stacy!” 

Youngjae’s eyes go wide before he’s running too and they find Danny following as well.

“Wait! Is everything ok?” 

The two don’t answer as all three race up the stairs now that lead to the rooftop. Their hearts are beating faster and faster with each step closer to the door until Jackson bursts through it. Youngjae about runs into Jackson’s back and has to try and stop himself. Danny ends up wrapping an arm around Youngjae’s waist so he doesn’t flatten him against Jackson’s chest as the two both ask Jackson why he stopped so fast when the two look over his shoulder and see what he sees.

A man leaning down over an unconscious Mark and is mere seconds from kissing him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a problem. I'm addicted to this story. Warning: Read with caution. 
> 
> Also, one part has me eh as my brain is like change this. This is stupid. But I'm not going to second guess myself as I let the words flow this chapter so hopefully it's good. Until next time dear readers!

“Hey!” Jackson hollers and the man stills before his lips can touch Mark’s. 

He glances at them from the side and can see them coming closer. Mark starts to come to from all the loud commotion as Youngjae’s voice is heard next,

“Get away from him!” 

Mark’s eyelashes flutter before opening as he takes in the male above him that’s moving away while wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

“What?” Mark lets out in confusion as he tries to remember what happened.

He starts to sit up, the male backing away as the others rush forth.

“Mark!” The three call out.

Youngjae is right there gently touching him as Danny helps and Jackson keeps himself between the male and them.

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Youngjae asks in worry.

“Hurt? N-no. I’m not, I'm…” Mark looks down at himself and then at his surroundings.

Why was he on the rooftop? Wasn’t he in third period still...pain comes forth and Mark winces as his hand reaches up to touch his head.

“You don’t look like you’re fine,” Danny states as he has to help keep Mark steady.

“Yeah--oh my god, Mark, you have a bump on the back of your head? Did someone hurt you?” Youngjae begins to really worry now.

Mark frowns as he tries to rack his brain but he can only remember being in third period…

A sudden image flashes in his mind of Jaebum and him in the bathroom. Wait---

That’s right. He had a dream.

“Mark? Do you not remember waking up in third period and running out to find Jaebum before you two came up here?” Youngjae asks.

Mark looks at him with confusion. Did he? He can’t remember that as he just draws a blank but the dream...Youngjae validated that he had been asleep so the dream…

More images of the dream replay in his head. Jaebum’s words. Actions. Thoughts. Feelings. But it’s just a dream. Because the real Jaebum...that’s right. This morning.

“Who are you anyway? Just what were you trying to do to Mark?” Jackson growls out.

Jackson braces himself in case he needs to fight but the male’s expression remains neutral.

“Forgive me, I’m Mio. I had honestly been checking to make sure he was alright but I got swept away by his beauty.”

“So you were going to kiss him?!” Jackson glares in anger.

“I thought it was just Jaebum and Mark up here?” Youngjae speaks and Mio perks up at that.

“It was but Stacy had been looking for Jaebum so we came up here-”

“Wait. You know Stacy?” Jackson interrupts.

“Yes. We’re childhood friends from Japan. I just got transferred here today and she had been showing me around in the process when she saw Jaebum wasn’t in class so we went looking for him when we heard he was up here. The two were having a moment when we arrived and one thing led to another before…”

“Before what?” Jackson demands to know.

Mio turns his attention to Mark with a sad expression.

“Mark begged for Jaebum to stay but Jaebum turned his back on him and though Mark tried to stop him from leaving, Jaebum brushed him off and Stacy ended up shoving Mark back. Mark then tripped accidentally and hit his head against the pole of the fence and was knocked out. But Jaebum didn’t even look back to see that and left with Stacy. They took off and not even a moment later, you guys arrived.” 

“What did you just say?!” 

Ooo, Youngjae was pissed and looked ready to murder. It was one thing for Jaebum to get mad but to hurt Mark like that and then leave? It didn’t sound like Jaebum at all. Especially how just this morning he had come running in worry of Mark being taken or hurt somewhere but then again...it was also this morning that he abandoned all of them and went with Stacy. And it was just yesterday that Jaebum broke his promise with Mark and chose Stacy as well. 

While Youngjae is lost in his thoughts, Jackson translates for Danny who is in shock at this.

“Oh man...I mean Jaebum did look angry as he was walking by the classroom with Stacy but I didn’t get a good look,” Danny let out.

Jackson’s face from hearing Danny’s words let Youngjae know everything he needed to know. He has to close his eyes to try and keep his emotions at bay. But it’s also because of what this’ll do to Mark. Of how he’s going to look and Youngjae has to brace himself as he opens his eyes and sees it. See the moment Mark shatters. 

“I really lost him...I lost him Youngjae,” Mark speaks so softly like if he spoke any louder the world would shout it back at him.

His eyes showed the raw pain as his heart was breaking all over again. Maybe it was better that he can’t remember how the fight went down. Of how Jaebum chose Stacy over him twice now and that even though Mark asked him to stay…

The pain comes back and when his hand comes to grip his head, an image pops up.

“I want that back...I want you back but I don’t know how...what to do...please tell me...I’ll do anything Bummie...anything...please don’t leave me.” 

He’s crying. Pleading with Jaebum.

“Stay...talk to me, Jaebum. We can talk with the others too. We can go to dance practice together and get through this. Just like we always promised as a pack.”

But he doesn’t. 

No more images come forth and the pain dulls a bit in his head but the pain in his heart intensifies as it’s clear that Jaebum left. That there was nothing Mark could do to keep his best friend.

“Bummie…” Mark’s voice breaks before the sob comes forth and Youngjae is quick to wrap Mark up in his arms.

Mio feels for Mark as does the others.

“I may have just gotten here but I can tell that Stacy hasn’t changed one bit and believe me when I say that those two are perfect for each other and you deserve better, Mark. In love or not, a friend that truly cared would’ve stayed. And he still would’ve made time for you.”

Mark cries harder, his shoulders shaking as his face is hidden against Youngjae’s chest.

Jackson remains standing there in so much anger as Danny is at a loss on what to do. The door soon flies open and the others appear to hear Mark cry out for Jaebum once more even though he knows the truth.

But he still loves him. And he still hopes with everything in him for Jaebum to come back.

After getting Mark checked out to make sure he was ok physically, his parents came and got him. Really, the others wanted to keep him from going home as they worried about Mark being so close to Jaebum but they couldn’t go against Mark’s parents. They had just gotten back from their business trip. Literally having arrived at the airport when they got a call about their son being hurt. So when both parents rushed in and took over, the others had to step back. They let Mark know that they were there for him before he got into the car though. That they’d come get him tomorrow for school and that they’ll call or text later.

Mark remained silent through the whole thing as he struggled to fight back more tears. He could feel himself slip into a depressive state that was numbing him at points and making things blur at the other that he soon finds himself up in his room hours later. Lying on his bed and staring at the closed window. 

Surely Jaebum would be home by now. He’s probably asleep as it was late into the night. Mark’s phone blinks back at him from missed calls and texts that he hadn’t realized came through. How long has he been staring at the window? Hoping. Begging. For Jaebum to come through like he used to every morning or night. 

It’s over though. It’s over and yet Mark can’t let it go. Just like how he can’t stop himself from loving Jaebum. 

He reaches his hand out toward the window as he longs to be near him. To see him. He didn’t really leave right? Something didn’t settle with him on that. Something kept telling him no. Kept screaming at him but maybe it was just him in denial. Of his feline refusing to give up and wanting to fight for Jaebum. But it was pointless…

That dream comes back to mind. It just keeps coming back to him and it hurts dammit so why can’t he just forget it? It was a fucking dream! 

Sitting up, Mark feels angry and restless. He has the sudden urge to tear open his window and go over his balcony onto Jaebum’s before breaking through Jaebum’s window and letting it all out. 

You know what? He’s going to do just that. So many years. So much they went through and he just wants to throw it away because of some girl? Oh, he’s going to give him a piece of his mind. For hurting the pack. For breaking his promise. For being so stupid! 

His claws are already out by the time he gets his window open. The night air greets him along with the moonlight that shines down as if trying to comfort him. But nothing can stop the void of hurt. Of where Jaebum was supposed to remain by his side as they go through life together. 

Did he think he was going to get rid of him that easily? That Mark was just going to walk away? Well now he’s going to get all the anger and frustration. Now he’s going to have to physically remove him from his life because Mark has had enough of not doing anything. Of letting things slide because he cares about Jaebum’s feelings and well being. Because if Jaebum doesn’t care about his then why should he? 

He’s over on Jaebum’s side of the balcony and goes to open the window just to find it locked. It makes Mark laugh because it’s never locked. Not once since he was six has it been locked. Not even when they fought before or it was one of those days Jaebum wanted to get away from the world. It was always open for Mark just like Mark always leaves his open for Jaebum. And now...now it was hitting another nail in the coffin. Anger grows inside him and with the pain, the hurt, the realization that Jaebum was leaving him behind and moving forward without him--

Mark balls his hand into a fist and punches the glass. It shatters around his fist and cuts into his skin but Mark doesn’t care. He doesn’t feel it past the pain in his heart. He grits his teeth, breaking the glass more so he can open the window latch before throwing it open. He growls, fangs bared as he goes to call out Jaebum’s name at the same time as pushing the curtain back just to stop as he finds the bed empty. 

Jaebum didn’t even come home last night. He didn’t even want to be near Mark anymore. 

The noise that comes forth is only a fraction of the pain he’s going through. But the noise grows and grows to the point that his screaming. Screaming Jaebum’s name as he tears into the bed sheets. The pillows. Whatever he can grab as his vision is blurred by hot tears. As his throat burns and blood drips from the cuts down his arm. 

The light switch turns on but Mark doesn’t stop. Not until arms wrap around him from behind and he hears a voice. It’s Jaebum’s mother.

“Mark…Mark honey!”  
“I love him!” Mark cries out and it breaks her heart. “I love him!”

She struggles a bit to hold him in her arms but soon the anger leaves and his body grows weak as he collapses in her arms before he lets it all out. 

“I hear you sweetie...I know…” 

The heartbreaking sob comes out before she can continue. She has to close her eyes to still her own as she rocks them back and forth and tries to comfort him. It pained her to see Mark like this. To see this precious boy that she got to watch grow up with her son get torn apart by the one person he thought never would. Her heart breaks more as she listens to Mark call out for Jaebum. For Jaebum to love him. To come back home. That he’s sorry he’s not her...

Fingers run through his hair as she watches him sleep. Mark cried himself to exhaustion and it was then that she used that chance to tend to his wounds. But even in his sleep now, he still tried to cling to any piece of Jaebum he could have as his claws dug into Jaebum’s bed currently. She didn’t try to move him as she let him rest here as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh Mark, I don’t know what is going on in my son’s head right now. But he loves you. He loves you so much from the first day you two met. I know he didn’t know you felt the same as him but for him to date Stacy and hurt you like this...this isn’t my son. Just like you, he would rather be by your side then to have someone else for all he saw was you. Refused to go anywhere without you. Would always be nearby to keep you safe and to see you happy. So why...something must be wrong. And I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Just hold on, Mark. Please keep holding onto my son.”

Her phone goes off with a text and Vivian pulls it out to see Jade had replied.

‘Jinyoung informed me that Jaebum abandoned the pack this morning and that Jaebum is dead to them now. Something isn’t right indeed. I’ll keep an eye out. It seems the supernatural wasn’t going to stay away forever.’

Vivian sighs in frustration and defeat before replying,

‘You’re literally walking proof Jade. But we both knew we couldn’t run forever. Looks like our own secrets might come to light sooner than we had hoped. I just don’t want to fail Vector. He gave everything for his son to walk this world with me.’

Locking her phone, she glances back to Mark.

“You don’t even know how much power you hold Mark by just being you.”

The sky is bright above him. The fluffy clouds rolling by slowly as the sun shines down on him. The wind even blows gently, as if trying to comfort. To relax his mind and heart. Mark remains sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest as he looks out at the vast world before him. At how the fence is blocking him from flying. 

“Bummie. Do you remember the time you climbed over that fence?” 

“I do.” 

Jaebum is sitting right beside him. It was like the moment Mark closed his eyes he found Jaebum there. He doesn’t know how he ended up here or why. He doesn’t even know why Jaebum was already here. But when they first locked eyes, it was a shock to them both and the silence that followed was always a comfortable one. Neither talked about today. Or yesterday. Did it even exist right now? This was a dream right? For it’s only in Mark’s dreams that he can seem to reach Jaebum and Mark doesn’t want to spend it fighting or in pain. 

“You were upset and so done with the world. Mad that your father isn’t here. That the way you wanted your life to go wasn’t going the right direction no matter how hard you tried. We didn’t have friends then. A pack. We were hated on. Bullied. The dark thoughts that constantly plagued you. The world is so big and scary and you just wish you could spread your wings and fly but something always holds you down. But you wanted to do it. Push past the boundaries and free yourself that you climbed over the fence ready to experience it but one thing stopped you…”

Mark’s voice trails off as he looks at Jaebum now who's been looking at Mark this entire time. Mark’s eyes show many emotions as he gives a sad smile.

“You stayed...for me. Before I had even got there you thought of me and couldn’t do it but you needed to hear it from me yourself.”

“You didn’t hesitate. I didn’t even have to ask. You rushed up to the rooftop and said it with tears rolling down your face. That you needed me. That I was the reason you were alive…that we’d face the world together. All we needed was each other...and it was at this exact same place that I left you.”

Mark hugs himself tighter and bites his lip to keep his emotions back.

“It was here that I turned my back to you instead of saying the words you needed to hear. I hurt you again...just like I feared...I’m turning into something I hate...into something I can’t stop. Everything was screaming at me to stay. To go back but I didn’t...I couldn’t...and now here we are. Back in my dreams where before I could only see you but now you see me and talk to me. I’m fucked up aren’t I? Even now, I want you close. I want to hold you. Please...Mark,” Jaebum is falling apart before him. 

And what a perfect chance to do to Jaebum what he did to him even if this is a dream. But Mark doesn’t. For he still wants Jaebum. Will forever want Jaebum. Because he loves him that much. 

Mark’s hand reaches out and when it touches Jaebum’s hand, he can hear Jaebum’s breath hitch and the tears fall. 

“Maybe I’m fucked up too,” Mark starts as their fingers intertwined together. “Maybe I’m the one going crazy but if I can only have you in my dreams then I’m going to cherish every moment. I’m going to tell you everything I can’t in real life. To show you everything of me because I want you to dye me with you until we become one forever.”

Jaebum searches Mark’s eyes before he says, “But you’ve always been open and loyal toward me.”

Mark gives a small smile, “There’s always been one secret I kept from you, Bummie. Though I thought I knew yours too until I saw you holding her hand and I realized that maybe it was always just me…maybe I just dreamt up our entire life together...”

Jaebum looks at Mark confused. 

“No, I remember those moments clearly. I can recall the first day I met you across from the balcony,” Jaebum’s eyes are shining with such emotion. With passion and devotion. With happiness. “When our eyes had locked across from the closed windows, I knew right then and there that you were the one.”

“Please don’t. It hurts, Bummie. Even if this is a dream-”

Jaebum cups Mark’s face, “But didn’t you just say that even if this is a dream that you would cherish every moment and give your all to me?” 

“I did and I would if you wanted me but you don’t. You left when I begged you to stay.”

Mark is getting emotional, eyes shining with tears. 

“I didn’t leave you. I didn’t,” Jaebum is quick to say as pain runs through his head. 

He can feel something trying to pull him away. Trying to slip him under once more but no. Not here. He won’t let it. This is a safe haven and he refuses to let himself be taken away from Mark. Not before he knows. He has to tell him. 

“You left with Stacy-”

“No! Not her...I don’t...shit...not again...it’s you...it’s you I left with. It’s you I…” 

It’s fucking with his mind again. With his words. His thoughts. His feelings. His actions as his hands are falling off Mark’s face but Mark reacts as he touches Jaebum instead.

“Bummie…”

“Fuck!” Jaebum growls out. “Make it stop...I don’t want to hurt you anymore! I don’t want her...I never…” Jaebum grunts in pain as his breathing picks up.

He’s struggling, trying to fight it but he’s losing. Just like the first time when Stacy appeared out of nowhere.

‘She’s going to control you again! Fight it!’

“I don’t know how…” 

‘You’re going to lose Mark forever if you haven’t already! Either fight it or let me take over!’

“You’re just fucking with me...like she is…”

‘I’m not her! This is you! I’m you dammit! Let me out so I can save our mate!’

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out in a whine.

Mark doesn’t know what to do as he watches helplessly as Jaebum struggles in pain until Mark recalls his other dream. Soon Mark cups Jaebum’s face, catching Jaebum off guard as Mark says,

“I’m here, Jaebum. I’m here.” 

And with that, he crashes their lips together and for Jaebum, it’s like Mark is breathing life into him. The kiss blocks the pain, blocks the confusion and darkness as it gives him strength to fight back. To let go and let Mark ground him. Mark’s love is all he needs. 

Mark can feel the rumble in Jaebum’s chest before the sound is heard in a low roar before he finds Jaebum pulling him close. The kiss deepens and Mark moans as Jaebum kisses him with such a hungry passion that leaves him breathless. 

They have to pull back for air but Mark is so affected from just the kiss alone. With Jaebum’s hands slowly trailing up his body as he feels claws being ever so careful until a hand is touching and caressing his face and that’s when Mark opens his eyes to lock with Jaebum’s. With eyes that aren't of his panther but something much more wild. Darker. Extremely dangerous. And yet Mark feels completely safe. The way he’s looking at Mark right now is like he’s the most precious thing in the world to him. With such strong emotions that can only grow stronger.

“Keep doing this. Here. In real life. Kiss me. Touch me. Don’t stop. Drive me crazy baby. Do everything to keep my eyes on you and only you and I’ll come back. Just keep showing me the way back home. Back to you.” 

And then he’s kissing Mark again. Slowly at first before it grows as emotions take over. As the hunger of waiting so long is unleashed and the two push and pull. Grabbing a hold of the other as they lick, bite and suck on each other’s lips and tongues. The hunger only grows though. The urge, the need to be closer is driving them insane. 

Mark soon finds himself on his back with Jaebum caging him in and it feels so real. Every touch. Every taste. His scent. His dark aura. Him. 

“Bummie...please...need you…” Mark lets out in a needy whine.

“Keep calling my name baby. Keep calling for me.” 

Jaebum sounds desperate as he pulls Mark into another kiss. And another. Each time Mark gets a chance to breathe, he’s calling out his name. Over and over, each one is needier than the next until he feels a weight on him but Jaebum keeps encouraging him.

“Don’t stop. I hear you, Mark. I need to keep hearing you.” 

So Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and does just that. Getting lost in everything that is Jaebum. His body shaking, trembling as he’s reacting so strongly to him. How his touch makes every nerve come alive and on fire. Pleading. Begging. Mark calls his name with such strong emotion until he can hear the growl so loudly in his ear before his body jerks at feeling fangs drag along the collar wrapped around his neck. With Jaebum nuzzling close and letting out a rumble of happiness and arousal.

“Mate.”

Mark’s heart thumps at that, happiness flowing through him and he goes to call out his name again when---

Slam!

Mark’s body jerks as he wakes up abruptly. He finds it to already be morning and that he’s no longer in his dream but back in reality as he stares up at Jaebum’s bedroom ceiling. Where he’s alone. Or at least he thought he was alone because when he goes to move, he finds an arm wrapped around his middle tightly and when he turns to look at the person, he finds the one he’s been calling out for in his dream.

Lim Jaebeom, who has woken up at the same time Mark did and their eyes lock while a pissed off Stacy stands by the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why you little-” Stacy starts as she walks further into the room.

Mark’s eyes go wide but he’s quick to cling to Jaebum who wraps him up tighter. Before Stacy can finish her sentence or get any closer, another voice is heard,

“Excuse me, but is there a reason why you’re slamming doors so early in the morning?”

Stacy stops, her own eyes going wide as she whips her head to find Jaebum’s Mother standing there with eyes ready to kill.

“N-no I-” Stacy is stumbling for words as she wasn’t expecting Vivian to be home as she should’ve left a while ago for work already.

“Well how bout next time you try knocking and wait first before barging into my house first of all and next time before slamming the bedroom door into my wall when they were doing nothing wrong other than sleeping. So now that we got that out, you’re going to leave and my son will see you at school.”

She leaves no room for Stacy to argue as her eyes say, ‘If you don’t start moving, I will escort you myself.’

“Ja-” She tries to at least say something to Jaebum before leaving but Mark interrupts,

“Bye.” 

Stacy’s expression was not expecting Mark to say that or the look on his face as he’s no longer remaining silent when it comes to her. Stacy bites her lip though before stomping her way out the door where Mark and Vivian lock eyes. Vivian gives him a soft smile before taking the door and closing it behind her. Mark had nothing to worry about with Stacy bothering them until school at least. But it’s very welcome indeed.

“Bummie,” Mark says as they’re alone again and he looks down to see Jaebum still looking at him.

“Mark,” Jaebum says back in greeting since Mark called his name.

They just take a moment to stare at one another and Mark can swear he sees a flash of those eyes that he recalls in his dream for a brief second. And the next thing he knows, he’s on his back, his arm coming up before Jaebum’s hand gently grabs it. Fingers feel along the bandages, a look of worry and hurt showing,

“You’re hurt.” 

Mark’s heart beats faster as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to press a loving kiss over the whole arm and hand that’s wrapped up. Mark can’t help the noise that escapes from the touch. From how his body reacts and he’s left breathless from feeling some of Jaebum’s love. Jaebum stills at the palm of Mark’s hand, his eyes opening to reveal those of his panther.

“Am I still dreaming? For this can’t be real. I should still be at Stacy’s...I don’t even remember how I got here but I heard you...I could hear you calling out for me and I was able to break free…”

The dream...does that mean--

“It's real because in my dream I didn’t have these cuts. I got angry last night and broke your window.”

The two both looked to see the glass had been cleaned up off the bed and that the broken window was still open as the soft breeze blew through the curtains. The breeze blows again and it makes Mark’s hair move lightly as Jaebum nuzzles into Mark’s palm.

“I’m sorry. So sorry, Mark. For causing you to go through so much. To be in so much pain. I never wanted it...and I can’t...I don’t know how to get me back...to get back to how everything was…”

The dream comes to mind as he recalls Jaebum telling him to keep calling out his name. To do whatever it took to keep him coming back. To keep his attention on him until he can come back home. Those words ring through his heart and Mark swears at this moment that he’s going to do just that. No more sitting back. No more letting Stacy take over and take Jaebum from him. Jaebum is his and he’s not going to stop until Stacy is gone and Jaebum only has eyes for him.

Mark caresses Jaebum’s face before running his bandaged hand up and through Jaebum’s raven hair.

“I’ll bring you back.”

He says it with such emotion as his expression matches it. Jaebum is taken aback as Mark’s words reach in and settle his soul and he clings. He wraps his arms around Mark as Mark wraps his limbs around him and they hold one another. No words need to be spoken in this moment as they take in each other’s scent. It reminds them of all the times they’ve been by each other’s side. Of the lazy days. The happy days. The good days. And with their two scents mixing it smells like home. 

“I missed this, I’ve missed you.” Jaebum whispers as if he’s afraid he’ll be taken away once more if he speaks too loudly.

And Mark holds on tighter, shielding Jaebum from the outside world and he swears he won’t let Jaebum be alone with Stacy too long anymore as he whispers back,

“I missed you too Bummie. So so much.” 

The two remain entangled for a while, just basking in each other and Mark can feel his heart swell with every sweet word that Jaebum whispers to him. Of how sorry he was. From how he wants to get better. Of how he needs Mark. That he wants to take Mark to the diner and make up for it. To take him out on a bad ass trip somewhere. Of how he’ll do anything for Mark. That he pleads for Mark to never give up on him even when the fog comes. Or when the blackouts happen. That he’ll work on his anger. He’ll do whatever it takes. That he can fight if he has Mark. He just needs Mark to remain by his side. 

And as they lay there, Mark’s tail intertwines with Jaebum’s with the two unaware of a third person chilling just outside the window who was going to intervene but decided against it before taking off before he could be noticed…

Vivian watched as Stacy backed out of the driveway and took off before closing the curtain. Out of the whole time of her son dating Stacy, this was actually the first time she truly met Stacy in person. And Vivian did not like her at all. Not her face. Not her aura. And sure as hell not her personality. Right away, Vivian got a bad vibe from her and knows that something isn’t right. There’s just something about her but she can’t put her finger on it.

She’s going to look up more into Stacy and in the time being she’s going to try and keep Jaebum from bringing her here. The way she was ready to attack Mark made her hackles rise for that’s one of her babies! And she’s not going to tolerate someone coming in to try and harm them, girlfriend or not. 

Speaking about that, she’s already heading back upstairs to tell Jaebum this but when she opens the door she finds a giant black panther on top of Mark whose nipping playfully at Mark’s ears.

“Bummie!” Mark giggles as he tries to get up but Jaebum keeps him caged in and is letting out happy feline noises that vibrate against Mark.

Vivian can’t stop her own smile as it’s been way too long at seeing the two together like this and happy. She lets it go on for a little bit longer before she unfortunately has to stop them,

“I hate to interrupt but you two need to get ready for school.”

Jaebum’s ears stand up at this before he goes to lay completely flat down on Mark to keep him from getting up.

“Don’t give me that look mister. School is important and no you can’t keep Mark locked up in here.” 

Jaebum lets out a loud huff before shifting back with a pout resting on his face. Vivian chuckles at her son being cute while she walks to the bed. Jaebum soon scrunches his face up as Vivian thumps him lightly on the forehead.

“I hope this means you’re getting your head out of your ass. For I swear if you make Mark cry like that again there will be hell to pay.”

Jaebum’s expression changes as he looks at Mark, “Wait, I thought you only got angry? What else happened?” 

Mark shakes his head and goes to tell Jaebum that it’s ok but Jaebum isn’t going to let this go.

“No...dammit Mark. I didn’t mean to...not again…” Jaebum is about to break down but Mark stops him as he cups Jaebum’s face and kisses his cheek.

It takes Jaebum by surprise before Mark pulls back to give him a loving smile.

“It’s ok Bummie. I thought I had lost you but I know I haven’t and just being by your side again makes everything better.” 

“Mark,” Jaebum says his name with such emotion and Mark just beams back at him.

“Bummie.” 

Mark says it back in a light teasing tone to mimic how Jaebum had done it earlier when they had just woken up. It makes Jaebum grin which was what Mark had been going for. Vivian ends up snorting at how ridiculously cute those two are together.

“You two get ready and breakfast will be ready alright?” 

The two boys nod and Vivian leaves to head to the kitchen. She decides she’ll talk with her son later as she doesn’t want to ruin a good moment. She can’t help but think how right everything seems now when Stacy isn’t around. How when Jaebum is around Mark, she sees her son. For even to her, Jaebum had been growing distant and weird. But at this moment, it’s like they rewinded back to right when sophomore year ended and junior year was going to start after the summer.

Vivian stills as she had just entered the kitchen when it hits her. That’s when Jaebum met Stacy! Her eyebrows furrow as she’s quick to pick up her phone to dial Jade’s number…

“You still have my clothes over here,” Mark let’s out as he opens Jaebum’s drawer to find a bunch of his stuff in here.

“Of course I would. I wouldn’t get rid of them even if Stacy wanted me to.” 

Mark rummages through and picks out an outfit in one hand when he spots something hidden underneath more clothes. Mark lets out a noise,

“Hey isn’t that my-”

Jaebum gasps in panic before slamming the dresser closed.

“N-no!” Jaebum gets out as he’s blushing.

Mark raises an eyebrow.

“Bummie, that’s definitely my toy I use for my heats that went missing shortly after my last one in the summer unless you’re telling me that you went and got the same exact one for yourself.”

They share a look and Mark knows he caught Jaebum red handed.

“I...I can’t explain,” Jaebum admits while he gets even redder as Mark giggles in amusement before Jaebum suddenly finds himself pushed up against the dresser.

“Are you telling me that you were jealous of a toy, Jaebum?” Mark teases while biting his lip to keep from laughing.

He decides to go up a notch as finding out Jaebum was jealous over that gave him courage to flirt. Going on his tippy toes, Mark leans in to Jaebum’s ear,

“If you would’ve came over during those times, I never would’ve needed the toy.” 

Jaebum’s growl is heard as his eyes flash but before he can grab a hold of Mark, Mark is already gone and about to enter the bathroom connected to the bedroom, but not before making sure that Jaebum had his eyes on him. With that, he smirks and closes the door behind him but locks it and the whine that comes next from Jaebum lets Mark know his attention is all on him. Good, Mark plans to keep it that way.

Oh my god, I flirted. Mark flushes from head to toe as he lets out a bunch of noises into his shirt. How the hell does Bam do it so well without feeling embarrassment afterward?! Calm down my beating heart! 

Lifting his head from his shirt, he can’t help but smile into the mirror though. Jaebum came back. He heard him calling out for him and came home. And it’s just like old times. His Bummie. And he just found out Jaebum has been jealous over a toy. Which means…

That Jaebum liked him right? A crush. Maybe more. And maybe just maybe Mark had been reading it right all along before Stacy came along. God, why didn’t he make a move back then? Why did he let his anxiety get in the way? To second guess himself? Lacking self confidence and thinking he wasn’t good enough held him back. But this was more proof right? Along with his dreams…

“Mark!” Jaebum whines before scratching is heard at the door and taking Mark from his thoughts.

No more holding back. He’ll do anything for Jaebum and if that means putting it all out there just to get torn apart at the end, he’ll do it. Over and over again until Jaebum is back by his side and even then he’ll continue to do so to remain by him. 

Rushing to finish getting dressed, Mark soon opens the door to reveal Jaebum has already changed into another outfit as well but his hair was still messy in his haste to get back to Mark. Mark giggles and fixes his hair as Jaebum uses that chance to finally touch him and stands there happily.

“There,” Mark says once he’s done.

“Wait, I think there’s something on your face,” Jaebum says and Mark stills.

“Is there, where?” Mark goes to touch his face but Jaebum intervenes,

“Here, let me,” and the next thing Mark knows, Jaebum is pushing Mark up against the back of the door and kissing him.

Mark lets out a noise, his breath hitching next as Jaebum is kissing him just like in his dream. With so much passion and hunger. It leaves him breathless and wanting more. So much more. And Mark is ready to kiss back with the same passion but then Jaebum is pulling back and hissing in pain.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out in worry as Jaebum grips his head.

His eyes had flashed back and forth of his panther’s as the pain intensified and he cried out.

“It hurts...fuck it hurts...not again…”

His thoughts. His feelings. Emotions. Everything was mixing and blurring. One second he’s looking at Mark and then he’s looking at Stacy and vice versa. He backs up but the pain racks through his body and his legs give out.

“Jaebum!” Mark is quick to catch him before his knees can hit the ground.

His body is growing hot to the touch, sweat forming as his breathing is picking up. 

“What is it? Tell me. What’s happening?” 

“I can’t…”

Jaebum struggles to get the words out as he can feel the darkness try and take over again. But that voice is there again in the back of his mind. Louder this time instead of being a faint whisper over the years. 

'Tell him. Fight! Get it out! Don't lose him!'

Jaebum pushes through the pain as the thought of losing Mark is too great and he doesn't want to hurt him again. Do it Jaebum. You can do it! Start with words...get them out. Come on! 

'Let me out. Don't fight against me. I can help. I can protect our mate!'

Jaebum can feel something deep within him. Something he doesn't know what it is but he can't lose Mark. So he starts to let more of it in. To let it spread and he can already feel himself slowly pushing through the pain and darkness.

“It’s like the first time...when I ran into Stacy...outside the store...she did something to me...things started to blur in the alleyway and as she walked closer to me...she began to form into you...her scent...look...touch...voice...I thought it was you…”

Mark is speechless at this. Jaebum groans in pain, hunching over as Mark tries to steady him and provide comfort.

“Ugh! Shit! Is it you? Please tell me I actually woke up to you and it’s not her...it’s not her fucking with me again...please...I need him...I want Mark...only Mark…”

“It’s me, Jaebum. I swear. It’s me,” Mark is quick to reassure but Jaebum whines.

“But how can I tell?! I’m going crazy...I can’t…”

What can he do to show Jaebum? If Stacy somehow got it to where Jaebum thinks it's him then how---Mark thinks back to the first dream. Back to where Mark kissed Jaebum and asked him if he felt the same when he kissed her and Jaebum told him it wasn’t the same. It’s something she couldn’t replicate. Just like she couldn’t stop them from reaching one another in their dreams. She may have been able to do an illusion but she could never fully be Mark.

“Describe to me how you feel when you kiss her,” Mark lets out, taking Jaebum by surprise as he’s taken back to his first dream as well.

Right before Mark cups Jaebum’s face and kisses him with all the love and devotion he has for him. With the same hunger Jaebum had earlier. It takes only seconds to know the difference. Where Stacy kissed with lack of emotion and one goal in mind. Mark kissed Jaebum with all the love in the world. With everything he had. From his heart, body and soul as he wanted to connect with Jaebum. To show him how much he means to him.

Mark pulls back slowly, their breaths mixing and Jaebum asks,

“Why did you do that?”

And Mark’s expression is raw and open as they lock eyes,

“You didn’t answer my question first.”

The realization of their first dream was real. To them, they both had it. They both connected in their sleep somehow and their second dream was proof of it happening again. Their hearts thump fast as Jaebum says the words Mark is happy to hear this time.

“It’s not the same as hers.” 

It’s him. It’s really Mark. And to Mark, it’s really his Jaebum. And they kissed in real life. Their feelings were mutual. And they finally reached the other after so long.

Smiles start to appear on their faces before immense pain hits Jaebum and Mark has to stop him from hitting the floor as they’re both on their knees now. 

“Jaebum!” Mark shouts loudly as the next second Jaebum is throwing up a black liquid mixed with blood.

Jaebum chokes, his breathing blocked for a few seconds before he’s throwing up more of the black liquid before gasping in air as his body shakes. All while Vivian had come up when she first heard Mark calling out for Jaebum to witness all of this with Jade still talking away in her ear before she had put it on speaker and set the phone on the dresser to help Mark with Jaebum. And the words that Jade speaks as she had heard everything that was happening sends anger through Vivian.

“He’s been drugged, Vivian! It’s that one drug that I’ve heard is new to the black market. He needs to get all of it out now! Keep Mark near him.” 

Jaebum whines as the wave of pain comes back again but the two hold him up as he throws up a third time.

“Him distancing himself. Acting weird. Being mean and hurtful to the pack and especially to Mark. And this right now, this is only happening because Mark is there. He’s helping to get the drug out that otherwise would have gone unnoticed and continued to poison and mess with his mind and body.”

“It’s black though which means-,” Vivian starts.

“This drug is highly illegal in all ways as it's made with darkness and magic and it’s sole purpose is to make the person think they’re with their mate. A little dosage and you got them wrapped around your finger for a few hours. But if you put a constant amount daily you can have them as yours for as long as you live. It’s called Fake Love. And to seal the deal for good, you get them to claim you or you claim them. The drug would then mix and seal into the bite forever. Most of the time you don’t even realize a drug is involved unless their actual mate was nearby and only their kiss can break the ‘spell’.” 

Mark looks in shock as this was a lot to take in. Magic? Darkness? Drug? What?! And Vivian looks like she’s used to this as Jade said this so simply. Just what is going on?! And wait, that means Stacy has been behind this!

Jaebum buries his face in the crook of Mark’s neck as he takes deep breaths.

“Am I hearing this right? What is going on? Why would she go this far for Jaebum to claim her? She doesn’t even love him!” Mark is growing upset.

To go out of her way like this. Why? She could’ve gotten any of the other guy easily as they had tried to throw themselves at her the moment she came here from Japan. So why Jaebum? Why go to all that trouble to force Jaebum to like her?

“I’m not sure but I have a bad feeling,” Vivian says and Mark can see it in her eyes that she knows something that she’s not saying.

“We can’t hide it forever, Vivian. It’s bound to come out sooner or later no matter what we do. It’s better to tell Mark now before-”

Jade’s voice is cut off as Vivian eyes her son and sees dark scales forming on the back of his neck. 

“Jaebum no!” She calls out as she goes to pull Jaebum back right as fangs grow and he attempts to bite Mark through the collar.

She manages to move him away but it pisses Jaebum off and he roars. Mark stares in shock and awe as more black scares form along his skin and through Jaebum’s roar, wings sprout out from his back. The dark aura that surrounds the room is super dark that it shatters the light bulb above. Bouts of energy flicker out, cracking and ripping into the wall and things around them. Claws and fangs that can tear into you easily and eyes, those wild and dangerous eyes that were in his dream lock onto him…

A black dragon. Jaebum’s also a dragon.

But weren't those just in bedtime stories?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense and answers some of your questions...

Jinyoung was enjoying a peaceful morning. Ok, scratch that. He’s grumpy. He didn’t sleep much last night as him and the others have been worried over Mark and are still hurt and upset with Jaebum. So many times last night, Jinyoung wanted to go over there and let Jaebum really have it. It didn’t help that his Mother had asked about Jaebum because at that point, Jinyoung was so worked up that he said Jaebum was dead to them. And he should be after choosing that bitch over them but even now…

A feeling of coldness hits him and Jinyoung gasps as he realizes he kept pouring orange juice into his cup just for it to overfill and is now all over the counter and on him. Ugh! Can this day get any worse? Grabbing towels, he’s quick to try and clean up the mess before it can go any further. He’s ducked down behind the kitchen counter wiping the floor when he hears his Mother come in,

“Vivian! What’s happening?! Don’t tell me-”

His Mother looks distressed and Jinyoung pops up fast after Jade curses as the phone call was dropped. 

“Mom?” He calls out as she’s trying to leave the kitchen in a hurry but stops when she makes eye contact with her son.

She doesn’t have time to explain though! 

“Get in the car, let’s go!” 

Jinyoung looks at her in confusion but Jade is already moving,

“Either get your ass in the car to find out or stay here! But I know you were heading to Mark’s anyway!”

Just hearing that let him know something was wrong and he doesn’t hesitate to drop everything and run after his Mother. She’s already hoping into the driver’s seat as Jinyoung flings open the passenger door and gets in as she turns the car on.

“What is going on?!” Jinyoung asks when his Mom floors it out of the driveway.

She’s obviously not caring about the speed limit right now and Jinyoung forgot to grab his phone so he can’t tell the others what might be happening right now.

“We found out why Jaebum’s been like he has and Stacy is behind it but that’s not important at the moment,” She replies as she takes a sharp turn.

Jinyoung has to hold onto the door handle as his Mother doesn’t even let up on the gas. And did she just run a stop sign? 

“You can’t just say that and expect me not to talk more about it. How can Stacy dictate how Jaebum acts and-”

“With a drug,” she cuts him off.

Jinyoung's expression is wild as he looks at his Mother like she hit her head and is off in lala land.

“Drug? Mom you’re not making any sense!”

Jade whips the car to the left and Jinyoung has to brace himself again.

“I told you I don’t have time to explain, son! We have to get to Jaebum’s house pronto before things escalate too far.” 

“Are they fighting?” 

Jinyoung is genuinely worried but his mom’s answer does not make it better.

“Worse.” 

What’s worse than that? But before Jinyoung can ask, Jade slams on brakes after pulling up into the driveway. Jinyoung can barely get out the door as Jade is already out and running in high heels to the front entrance. Jinyoung is left more confused but his worry for his pack has him chasing after her and rushing up the stairs. 

He’s not even past the first three steps before he feels an aura that is dark. There’s no other way to explain it as it just comes at him that way. A growl and another roar is heard that is not human at all and a sound Jinyoung has never heard before. The house shakes so Jinyoung has to grab a hold of the railing as he almost loses his footing. Fear strikes him, especially when he hears,

“Jaebum, stop! You can’t!” Vivian shouts.

Just what the hell was going on?! 

Jinyoung watches his Mother enter the bedroom before he picks up his pace and is right behind her, only stopping when he reaches the bedroom door as the sight before him is shocking.

That’s not a black panther. Jaebum is supposed to be a black panther so why was he sprouting wings and black scales?!

Mark can’t look away from Jaebum. Is this real? It has to be because they established this wasn’t a dream moments ago. But this...has this always been inside Jaebum? 

“Bummie?” Mark calls out and Jaebum reacts to his voice; his body already moving back toward him.

“Don’t move,” Vivian tries to instruct Mark calmly.

Move? Why would he try and move? Jaebum wouldn’t hurt him. But the moment Vivian tries to get behind Jaebum, he bares fangs toward her and gets ready to attack.

“Wait, wait, Bummie,” Mark gets out as he scrambles to get to him before Jaebum can harm his mother.

Which should be something to never worry about because Jaebum loves his Mother to death but it appears the Jaebum in this state will not hesitate to kill you no matter who you are. It has Mark understanding now why Vivian told him not to move. 

Jaebum still though when Mark touches him. In fact, it pleases Jaebum that Mark came closer and right to him as his attention is back on Mark fully. His hands have already reached out to wrap around Mark and keep him there as a low rumble of happiness comes forth while he nuzzles against him. 

“Um…” Mark looks back and forth between Vivian and Jaebum. “Can I know what’s going on now?”

Vivian doesn’t try to move as she weighs her options and takes that chance to try and answer Mark’s question.

“There’s a lot to say and a lot to take in. But to put it simply, yes, Jaebum is also a black dragon.” 

“Those are actually real?” Mark can’t believe this. 

He’s almost tempted to just go back to the Stacy and drug bit because that one sounds more believable now than this.

“I told you it’s a lot to take in and his dragon shouldn’t even be out right now as it can’t thrive in this world by itself. But I think it broke through the barrier because of you as well as why his dragon is still out is also due to you.”

Mark points to himself, “Me? But I’m not doing anything.”

“He was losing you, Mark because of what Stacy was doing to him. Though his panther was under the spell of her, his dragon must’ve not been and was fighting to get out and pushed through so he can keep you from leaving.”

“The dreams…” 

“Dreams?”

Mark nods, “I first saw these eyes in my dreams but I didn’t know it was his dragon.”

Vivian is in awe of this.

“He connected to you through your dream...the bond is already that strong,” she trails off to herself.

Jaebum starts pressing tiny kisses along his neck before he’s mouthing along Mark's collar. Mark trembles, noises escaping from Jaebum’s ministrations that snap Vivian back to the matter at hand.

“Shit.” 

His dragon wants to claim Mark right away so Mark won’t ever leave. But they can’t. If Jaebum were to claim Mark it would lead to so much more than just bonding them forever. So Vivian has no choice but to intervene as Jaebum attempts a second time to claim Mark. 

“Jaebum, stop! You can’t!” Vivian shouts as she tackles him away. 

She’s quick to get out of the way of Jaebum’s wings that spread out in defense. Multiple things are knocked down and shatter before Jaebum ends up roaring. Vivian braces herself for her son to attack but then Jade appears out of nowhere and injects him with something. Jaebum thrashes, knocking the two women back into the wall before he’s stumbling a bit. He ends up falling to his knees, Mark trying to get close but Jade stops him. Jaebum lets out a whine, his eyes going to Mark as he struggles to stay awake. To fight going back under. His wings are already disappearing, the scales slowly fading and it pains Mark when he hears Jaebum call out to him sadly,

“Mate…” before he’s passing out on the floor seconds later.

Silence fills the room before another voice is heard and they look up to the door.

“Dragon?! You couldn’t have told me that in the car?! I swear to god, Mom. You have so much explaining to do right now!” 

“Soooo, we’re having an emergency meeting of what now?” Bam asks as he sits in the living room of Jaebum’s house.

Shortly after the prior events, the pack was notified to meet at Jaebum’s house and to not worry about heading to school just yet. It wasn’t long before Jackson arrived with Yugyeom and Youngjae with Bam. When they entered, they could hear Jinyoung arguing with his Mother over something before she ordered him from the kitchen and to sit in the living room. Mark was already there sitting in the middle though he wanted to go and be close with Jaebum. He needed answers though. Many many answers to calm his racing mind.

“Is everything ok?” Youngjae asks in concern as he hugs Mark close to him.

“Yeah, why do I get the feeling that something major happened in such a shot time period?” Jackson wonders as he tries to calm Jinyoung by rubbing his arms.

“What about Jaebum?” Yugyeom looks up stairs before the two women finally come out of the kitchen.

They all sit up to attention as they see the serious expressions on their faces. 

“I’m sure you all are wondering why we brought you here,” Vivian starts and the others nod except for Mark and Jinyoung.

“We should just cut to the chase Vivian.”

“They’re not gonna believe us if we just lay it all out on them at once.”

“Oh trust me, Mrs Lim, they’ll believe it,” Jinyoung says sarcastically.

“Jinyoung,” Jade warns but Jinyoung isn’t having it.

“You lied to me! To us! You kept a secret, a big fucking secret for years! How long were you planning on keeping it? Till death?” 

“Wow, what secret?” Youngjae can feel how upset Jinyoung is toward his Mother.

“It was for your protection and yes, if I could’ve helped it, I would’ve kept it a secret so you can enjoy as much of a normal life as possible!” Jade states back.

Yugyeom looks nervous, “Should we be here for this? I feel like this is personal.”

“No, you guys got involved so you have the right to know. Especially if you’re in Jaebum’s pack,” Vivian replies.

“Are we though? Didn’t he abandon them just yesterday morning?” Jackson grows defensive but Jinyoung takes his hand to calm him.

“That wasn’t my son. It was Stacy’s doing as she was using a drug.”

“WHAT?!” Bam’s eyes go wide at this news.

“I saw the blackness of whatever it was. He threw it up three times,” Mark confirms.

Youngjae looks terrified, “A drug can do that?” 

Jade nods, “Yes, it’s called Fake Love. It makes you think you’re with your mate.”

“That’s wrong!” Yugyeom grows upset along with the others.

“I knew that bitch was evil!” Bam exclaims. 

“But why would she go that far for Jaebum?” Jackson is confused and Jinyoung answers,

“Because of what you two had tried to lock away right?”

“I know we upset you Jinyoung but please try to understand us. We did it to protect everyone. Especially my son. I don’t even know how Stacy knew about that side of him but it can’t come out. If it does, it can lead to chaos and destruction.”

“Isn’t Jaebum a panther like you? What other side?” Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows.

Vivian takes a deep breath and with Jade touching her shoulder she can continue.

“He is because of me. But he’s also something else because of his Father.” 

It clicks. Even to Jackson as he’s heard about Jaebum’s Father. Of all the mysteries. Of how he went missing. Or took off, abandoning his family. Of just vanishing into thin air. No one knows about him. Did he even exist at this house? What does he look like? His name? Talking about him would upset Jaebum too that he had exploded on a kid one time when he tried to make fun of him about his Dad. It’s like a thing where you don’t speak of him at all.

“Well what he is cause its cool either way because it’s Jaebum and-” Youngjae starts before Jinyoung says,

“He’s a dragon.” 

“Pardon?” Youngjae gives a look as he doesn’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Bummie’s a black dragon,” Mark confirms.

“Guys, this isn’t funny,” Bam gives a nervous laughter of his own because they can’t be serious. Dragons were only in fairy tales.

“Did I stutter?” Jinyoung voices. “He’s a dragon! With the scales and wings! He about tried to kill his own Mother not even an hour ago before my Mom came with a sleeping drug of some sort that could knock out a horse as she just happens to have those laying around!”

“No wonder Jinyoung was so upset,” Yugyeom mutters.

“His dragon has been locked up for eighteen years so it’s not going to be keen toward me and no doubt has lots of rage and such bottled up.”

“Dragons are not keen on anyone, Vivian. They’re very dangerous and vile creatures. You were lucky he didn’t have time to do more damage cause he would’ve torn the whole city down.”

“Jade you’re not helping and fyi, he was actually calm and gentle cause of Mark.” 

“And that’s why we’re going over this. It’s also why Stacy didn’t try and take Mark out in the first place because Jaebum would’ve gone feral and on a killing rampage.”

“Uh…” Yugyeom looks back and forth scared.

“Does that mean I can help him?” Mark brings up and all their attention lands on him.

“Whatever I need to do, I want to do it.”

“He’s already gonna be wearing special jewelry that should help keep his dragon in check but you’re his anchor Mark,” Jade states. “You can keep him calm but if he gets riled up too much or you get hurt, he’ll most likely break free of the binds. And absolutely under no circumstances can he claim you.”

“That’s not fair though,” Jinyoung argues. “Mark sees Jaebum as his mate.”

The others gasp except for Jackson as they’re all putting it together now that Mark has been in love with Jaebum!

“We’ve been so blind!” Youngjae exclaims before hugging Mark tightly.

“Oh my god! No wonder you were never interested in anyone else. And I kept trying to push you to go out with someone…” Bam looks ready to cry as he feels for Mark. 

“It’s ok guys, Bummie didn’t know either though he does now.”

They all get excited at that until what Jinyoung says sinks in again and their expressions falter.

“Mark,” Jackson voices what they’re all feeling for Mark.

“I’m just happy to know that he feels the same. That I didn’t lose him and can be by his side again.”

Mark was too precious for this world. 

“How can the jewelry keep him in check though? I know we have these collars that with technology make it able to protect us from an unwanted claim but I didn’t know that there was other accessories out there to help keep one in control,” Yugyeom voices in curiosity.

Jackson instinctively starts to fidget with the bracelet on his right wrist. The one he always wears and never takes off as his parents instructed to him that it was special. Very special.

“It’s just not widely known but it is made from the same people that provide the collars,” Jade replies.

Funny thing is that no one knows much about this company or the people even though their products are used around the world.

“It works like an anchor in a way. Channels to try and keep them calm and focused. They can come in many forms from bracelets, to necklaces, earrings, etc.”

“Hey, doesn’t Jaebum have a lot of piercings?” Jackson asks and the others nod.

“Though, he hasn’t been wearing them much lately cause of you know who. She didn’t like them but now we know why,” Jinyoung snarls out the last part.

“Jaebum doesn’t know about this side of him,” Vivian admits and the others frown.

How did Stacy find out anyway? She just came from Japan a year ago,” Youngjae says while trying to figure it out.

“I’m starting to think that Stacy isn’t really who she has everyone out there to believe,” Bam retorts.

“That’s a given and Vivian and I are going to look into that as well.” 

“Ok, but like something is missing here. You said a drug was used on Jaebum. And black crap came out? You haven’t finished telling us everything,” Yugyeom lets out.

“It’s something you guys shouldn’t have to worry about for now. We’ll deal with Stacy and everything else. We just wanted to inform you on Jaebum,” Jade ends the conversation there but the others want to keep pushing.

“You guys can still make it to school, so don’t let us keep you waiting,” Vivian gently urges.

“I wanna stay with Jaebum,” Mark protests but the two were already trying to move them toward the door.

“Not this time, Mark, I’m sorry. But don’t worry, I’ll keep a close eye on him I promise. And when you come back from school, you can see him.”

She gives a light squeeze to his shoulders before offering a motherly smile. She doesn’t want to keep Mark away from Jaebum but Jade and her had some things to take care of that they can’t know about.

“Also, I already talked to your parents before they left for work so they know you were here last night.”

Mark nods in thanks before he’s standing outside the house with the others and he turns to look at the door closing softly behind. 

“Aww, Mark, don’t be sad, it’s going to be ok,” Yugyeom pulls Mark into a hug.

The others soon join and they just take a moment to stand there and have the others keep them steady. This was a lot to take in but there was some good news. And that was getting Jaebum back.

The others couldn’t wait for school to be over so they can see him again.

“Tell me your thoughts on this,” Youngjae voices as he waited long enough in silence.

The car ride had given them time to think and go over what they were told at the meeting and now as they sat in the cafeteria they held another little meeting.

“Mom’s keeping something else from us. They both are,” Jinyoung sighs out as he rubs his temples with his fingers.

“Is there really a drug out there that can do that?” Yugyeom asks. 

“It’s not impossible but it just...something’s missing,” Bam declares.

“When everything was happening, they talked about magic and darkness over the phone,” Mark voices as the pack was getting deep into the conversation.

“Magic and darkness?” 

The others jump as they weren't expecting another person to be standing there. Their heads whip up to find Mio standing there and instantly the tension rises…

Meanwhile…

“I feel so bad for keeping this from them,” Vivian voices after watching the others leave.

“You have to remain strong. We’ve been through so much so they can have the life they have now and we’re going to keep it that way.”

“I thought you wanted to tell Mark-”

“Only about Jaebum’s dragon so he can know the importance of why they can’t fully be together. The fate of the world rests on that claim and that’s what Stacy was after.”

“I want to know who she is really. She can’t be some highschooler from Japan. There’s more to it. It’s probably why she tried to avoid me till now so I wouldn’t pick up on it earlier.”

“We need to focus on how she found out in the first place. Only very few know that Jaebum is Vector’s son. And that’s me and one other person that doesn’t include you. She shouldn’t have been able to pick up on him being a dragon.”

“Unless Jaebum’s dragon was already trying to come out somehow without us knowing. It could be possible since Jaebum had gone so long without telling Mark his feelings. And Mark had mentioned connecting with Jaebum through dreams. But still, it doesn’t explain Stacy. She would’ve had to be trying to hunt down a dragon in the first place and just happened to be at the right place at the right time. And then going through all this just to get Jaebum to claim her and seal the bond. Is she trying to reopen the gateway between the two worlds? To obtain the power that comes with forming a pact with a dragon?”

“Which meant she came from the Underworld a long time ago but how did she slip through the cracks though? It’s nearly impossible to come into this world as the portals are closed and her dark magic shouldn’t be possible,” Jade says while crossing her arms.

They stop to think hard when they think of Stacy again and both instantly lock eyes as they put it together.

“She’s possessing a high schooler’s body.”

“It explains how she can use magic and that because she’s channeling the girl’s energy and soul when she took over her body,” Jade states as Vivian is already going onto social media to look up Stacy.

Jade peers over her shoulder as Vivian finds it. Her social media page is of the real Stacy from Japan where her last post was right before she left to come to Korea. Of her smiling brightly with a young male hugging her from behind with the caption saying,

“So glad you’re my best friend Mio!”

For over a whole year she didn’t say or post anything else. She hasn't even logged on since that day. She didn’t even mention going to Japan in any of the prior posts either. But it's the comments on her last post that let them know they’re right. Mio comments multiple times asking where she was. Why she wasn’t answering. That her parents are worried. Begging her to come back home. 

“Jade-” Vivian calls out her name as her worry grows.

“I know. But the others are safe at the school. She’d be stupid to give herself away there.”

That only eases them a bit but they’re not out of danger yet. Whoever is controlling Stacy is powerful and with her being from the Underworld, anything is possible of what she is. And they need to find her fast before she tries something desperate…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a short chapter. Been a hard mental day so this is all my brain would let me come up with before work. Now off into stressland! Until next time...

“Why is everyone looking so hostile?” Mio asks as he turns his head to the side curiously.

“Hostile?!” Bam shouts as he slams his hands onto the table as he abruptly stands up.

Instantly, everyone stops and looks toward them before Youngjae pulls Bam back down and Yugyeom moves him into his lap to keep him from launching himself at Mio. The cafeteria goes back to their own conversations as Jinyoung bares fangs subtly so he doesn’t cause more of a scene.

“Have you been in contact with Stacy since she moved here?” 

“Since she moved from Japan? No. I just recently got back in touch with her before I arrived. Why? What did she do?” 

The others search his face and can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or not. It makes it even harder to know if he’s a friend or foe.  
“Where is she now?” Youngjae demands to know and Mio shrugs his shoulders,

“What am I, her keeper? What she does and where she goes is on her. She did text me earlier though to tell me she won’t be at school today.”

Which is good cause the others would try and kill her if they saw her. She’s probably trying to lay low and rethink her plan after seeing her with Mark this morning.

“You don’t think she’s gonna mess with him again do you?” Mark asks as worry overwhelms him.

His grip on the table has his knuckles turning white before Jackson has to physically move Mark’s hands and hold them.

“His Mom is going to be watching over him and we’re gonna be around him like clock work so she can’t get him alone, don’t worry.”

“We’re not going to lose him. Not again,” Youngjae reassures.

The others comfort Mark as Mio doesn’t look away from him, his hands still in his jacket pockets as one of them fiddles with a small vial.

“Mark,” he calls out after a moment and the others look at him but he focuses on Mark only. 

He stills when he should really be moving. This was his chance just like earlier before he had backed out. But instead of making a move and sealing it with a kiss, he just gives him a sad smile.

“Thank you.” 

The others frown as Mio turns and walks away while Mark continues to stare at his back. For when he looked into Mio’s eyes, he saw the same look he had when he saw Jaebum with Stacy. Undying love for someone even if they’d never love you back...

Jinyoung’s hand comes to settle on Mark’s knee to try and stop his leg from bouncing. Mark can’t help it. His anxiety is high and each second that goes by without Jaebum there makes it go up higher. He can’t even concentrate on school as his thoughts keep going to Stacy. Where is she? What is she going to do next? Will she just give up now that Jaebum broke out of her spell or will she try to pull him back under again? Or try something else? He can’t let go of the gut feeling that she’s not going to stop until Jaebum claims her. And for what? What exactly is going to happen if Jaebum claims someone. And...wait, how did Stacy know he was a dragon? His leg stops bouncing and Jinyoung slides a piece of paper over on their shared desk.

‘You thinking the same thing I am? The drug and how Stacy knew Jaebum is a dragon doesn’t add up. But when you mentioned magic and darkness it honestly sounds more believable.’

Mark makes sure the teacher isn’t paying attention as he replies back.

‘When Jaebum was in pain and fighting with himself, he threw up this pitch black liquid three times and your mom stated over the phone of the drug that it is mixed with darkness and magic. I don’t know if the two were so caught up in the moment or thought I’d be too distraught to pick up on that or remember it. But your Mom and Jaebum’s Mom acted like this was normal. Like they dealt with stuff similar to this before. That’s why it has me so anxious about what else is possible and why Stacy wants Jaebum to claim her so bad.’

‘But darkness and magic? This sounds like some supernatural shit. But then again, I didn’t know dragons existed till I saw one this morning.’

The two share a look,

“I’ll see if I can find out anything in my Mom’s room or something to get some answers,” Jinyoung whispers.

Mark nods, “I’ll see if I can find out something from Jaebum’s Mom. Jaebum might even know something or seen something,” he whispers back.

“We’ll figure this out, Mark, don’t worry.”

Jinyoung’s scent and touch calm him and give him hope. It also helps to make him feel a tad bit better but if only Jaebum was here beside him then he’d be truly ok. 

‘Bummie’ Mark calls out his name in his head as he glances up at the clock again.

The bell suddenly rings to signal the end of first period. The students are quick to gather their belongings before rushing off to the next class. Mark takes his time because he knows the day is just going to drag anyway. Jinyoung checks his phone, finding a text from Jackson,

‘Coming babe, be there soon.’

Jinyoung smiles down at the text.

“When did this happen?” Mark asks in awe.

“Ah um...yesterday. So much happened but we uh might’ve...ok, we kissed. Like totally made out.”

Mark lets out a noise of excitement as he beams in general happiness for his friend.

“Jinyoung! I’m so happy for you! You have to tell me how it went down. And made out? Bam is going to get a kick out of this when he hears.”

Jinyoung blushes, “I couldn’t help it ok?! It was so unlike me but I got lost in his kiss. It was like the moment his lips were on mine, everything else went blank. The gym coach ended up separating us.”

Mark giggles, “Ooo, Jinyoung’s breaking school rules.”

“Shut up,” Jinyoung playfully pushes Mark who just giggles more.

Jinyoung pulls Mark back to him and the atmosphere grows a little brighter. It’s been one hell of a senior year so far but these precious moments make it bearable. And shows that they’re a strong pack that can get through anything. 

“So does that mean it’s official?” Mark asks.

“I’m not really sure. I think so. We haven’t really had much time to talk about it but I feel like we are.”

Mark squeezes Jinyoung’s hand.

“Trust me, he’s into you. That’s what we were talking about in the car ride to your house that day. He asked me all about you and if you were single.”

Jinyoung perks up at this,

“But I thought he was straight?” 

“Pansexual actually so no worries about this being some weird thing he wants to try out. He’s genuinely into you. I can’t believe you didn’t even pick up on him flirting that whole time.” 

“He was flirting?” 

Mark tries to hold back his fit of giggles at Jinyoung’s expression. 

“What’s so funny?” 

The two look to see Jackson appearing.

“Nothing,” Mark smirks mischievously. 

Jackson is really curious to know though, especially since it has Jinyoung going beet red. Even more so when Jinyoung presses a kiss to his cheek and takes his hand in his. 

“I don’t know what happened but I like getting kisses from you.”

“Would you like another?” 

Mark shakes his head fondly as Jinyoung is openly flirting back now and the way Jackson lights up at his is too precious.

“Yes please! Right here!” he points to his lips that he already has puckered. 

Jinyoung smiles lovingly before pecking him on the lips and Mark can no longer contain himself at the cuteness those two are being. 

“Ah, I should head to class now, I’ll see you two later,” Mark says as he plans to let those two love birds have some time alone.

But when he goes to turn, he goes right smack into a solid chest. Arms come to steady him on his waist and the familiar scent soon surrounds him. 

“Bummie?” 

Mark looks up and sure enough, it’s Lim Jaebeom in the flesh and he’s currently looking down at Mark with a bright smile.

“Hey.” 

Mark matches his smile before they hear Jinyoung’s voice.

“Your Mom let you come?” 

Jackson notices Jaebum doesn’t have his piercings in or any accessories. His hand reaches out and stops Jinyoung from getting closer to Jaebum. 

“No, but Mark called for me so I came.”

“Called for you? But he didn’t-” Jinyoung is confused and trails off as he notices a flash of something in Jaebum’s eyes.  
“You heard me say your name in my mind?” Mark asks in awe.

Jaebum lets out a pleased noise as he nuzzles close to Mark as he keeps him flush against his body.

“I did. I can hear you now and not just in our dreams,” he whispers into Mark’s ear. “Anytime you call for me, I’ll come.” 

“That doesn’t make sense nor should it be possible. Plus, how did you get here so fast?” Jackson asks as him and Jinyoung are keeping an eye on Jaebum. 

And when Jaebum smirks with a hint of fang, they know instantly that Jaebum’s dragon is right there at the surface. One wrong move and this can escalate fast. 

“Bummie?” Mark asks sweetly as he too wants to know.

Jaebum’s smirk disappears and the dark aura from before dies down.

“I honestly don’t know. I just know I had to get to you and now here I am.” 

The way Jaebum was now was different from a moment ago and the two see the dragon has retreated for now. 

“This is bad,” Jackson whispers into Jinyoung’s ear.

“I know but I don’t think his dragon wants to cause harm or trouble toward Mark so he’s behaving right now,” Jinyoung whispers back without looking away from Jaebum before them.

He’s being docile with Mark near him. But for how long? What is the dragon even thinking? And for him to have arrived here so fast...how? Does he have powers? Magic? What would you even call this? Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Just what is going on? But the more Jinyoung runs the two words, ‘magic and darkness’ around in his head, the more it starts to make sense…

Danny is making his way down the hallway. Since yesterday he’s been worried about Mark and the others that he overslept his alarm this morning after finally being able to fall asleep last night. After all the chaos yesterday he also forgot to get one of their numbers so he was going to find them in the cafeteria but there went his plan. By the time he arrived at school, he was already late to first period. And now he had to wait till lunch probably unless he just happened to run into one of them. His first thought goes to Youngjae that he literally ran into. God, what a beautiful creature. Just everything about him was perfect. His scent enticed him right away and when they had locked eyes...boy, it took everything in him to keep his wolf calm and not react on instinct. Cause he wanted nothing more than to mark Youngjae right away. Ugh! He should’ve scent marked him when he had the chance!

Pouting, Danny sighs before trying to focus on making it to class when he looks ahead and stops dead in his tracks. Is his eye deceiving him or is that Jaebum walking with Mark? Um...what did he miss? 

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder before the person leans against them.

“You’ve missed a lot my friend,” It’s Jackson and the two watch the other two stop outside Mark’s classroom. 

“I don’t want to part,” Jaebum whines as he keeps Mark close.

“I don’t either but it’ll only be an hour and half before we can see each other again.”

“That’s too long!” He sulks.

“Text me during class,” Mark urges.

He really doesn’t want to let Jaebum out of his sight but school wouldn’t be too fond of them skipping class or trying to hide in one of their classes together. So they’re forced to part for the moment.

“Every second I’ll text,” Jaebum promises and Mark smiles.

“Don’t get into trouble though.”

Jaebum nods but he’s still sulking. Mark’s smile grows at the cuteness before him.

“If you promise to be good I’ll give you a reward.”

Jaebum perks up at this, “What’ll I get?” 

Mark shows his two little canines as he looks at Jaebum with his bright blue eyes shining with playfulness.

Jaebum gets lost in those eyes before Mark suddenly leans up and kisses him. Jaebum is taken aback, going breathless before he can react back. And when he does, Mark has already pulled back and dashing into the classroom before Jaebum can grab him. Jaebum’s grinning though as his eyes lock with Mark’s as Mark sits down in his seat and winks at him. The bell rings once to signal the remaining time to head to class and Jaebum moves to make it to his in time. And he can’t get rid of the grin the entire class period…

Danny to Jackson: Nothing out of the ordinary. He was texting the whole time to Mark I assume if his grin was anything to go by. 

Jackson: So no sign of Stacy?

Danny: Nope. You are gonna tell me what’s going on right?

Jackson: I am. It’s just something to tell you when we’re not in school. So once school ends, I’ll tell you.

Danny: Ok. Um, do you think you can help me with my Korean too? 

Jackson: Yeah bud, no problem. Let me guess, you want to be able to communicate better with the others?

Danny: Yes. >-<

Jackson: Hey you’ll get there man and then you can join in on our group chat. Until then, meet us at lunch time in the cafeteria. The others will be happy to see you

Danny: OK! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Jaebum: How am I supposed to concentrate when you do that? >-<

Mark: Do what? 

Jaebum: Be you. Such an adorable, beautiful and sexy you

Mark: Bummie! 

Jaebum: Are you blushing right now? Trying to hide by ducking your head low to your desk?

Mark: You know me too well 

Jaebum: We did grow up together

Mark: I bet you’re grinning like an idiot right now

Jaebum: Haven’t stopped since you kissed me

Mark: You romantic sap now I can’t concentrate

Jaebum: Thinking about me kissing you? Or of how sexy I am? 

Mark: *snorts* Don’t be puffing out your chest big guy. And I might be thinking about this morning’s kiss before...all that stuff happened. Are you ok? Do you remember this morning after the kiss?

Mark sends the text before he goes to the one Jinyoung started with him.

Jinyoung: Did you really not feel anything different about Jaebum? No fear? Nothing?

Mark: No. It just felt like Bummie. Why?

Jinyoung: You didn’t notice his dragon was at the surface? Nor are you questioning how he just magically appeared before you after you called for him?

Mark: After the shit I saw this morning, it’s really not as shocking. And all I saw was Jaebum and I feel one hundred percent safe with him. Even when his dragon was out. It's weird to explain but it felt like I sort of knew in a way. I was shocked and in awe to see more of his dragon but in my dreams when I first saw pieces of his dragon...I feel like I’ve always been seeing pieces of him in real life as well I just never fully picked up on it because it’s still a part of Jaebum. Does that make sense? 

Jinyoung: Dreams? 

Mark: Yeah. We somehow connected in our dreams that he said he’s been trying to do since Stacy came into the picture. And the first one where we fully connected was when I fell asleep in art class

Jinyoung: Omg! Yugyeom said you were napping and he couldn’t wake you. But when he did, you suddenly started crying before racing off after Jaebum. 

Mark: It’s probably why I’m taking this so well because I know the dreams were real. That we connected. It also helped me get Jaebum out of the spell Stacy had on him. His dragon told me what to do

Jinyoung: This is a lot to take in but it makes so much sense. I just can’t figure out what side the dragon is on. He’s been locked up this whole time and even tried to attack his Mother. I don’t...it has me worried. I know Jaebum but I don’t know his dragon. I can’t help but think he’s using this to get out and do something. With my Mom being adamant on him never claiming you and with Stacy going through all this just to do that. And his dark aura…we need to be careful. We can’t have our leader losing control.

Mark: I know. It’s why I’m trying to keep his attention focused on me. I’m his anchor and with the pack we can do this. I feel much calmer knowing he’s nearby as something keeps telling me that I need to remain by his side. But maybe that’s just my anxiety talking because I almost lost him completely. I mean last night I about lost it and destroyed half his room after busting through his window

Jinyoung: So your arm and hand is from the broken glass? 

Mark: Did you think Jaebum did it? Bummie would never hurt me. Never Ever

Jinyoung: But would he hurt us? 

Mark: You’re scared aren’t you? 

Jinyoung: I am. After what I walked into...of seeing Jaebum about to attack his Mother, of course I’m scared. You didn’t see the way he looked at Jackson and me, Mark. 

Mark: Jinyoung…

Jinyoung: I’m not abandoning him. Don’t think I am. Just like you said we’re a pack and we’re gonna get through this. I just fear it’s gonna be a lot of blood, sweat and tears involved with hope we’ll make it out the other end alive.

Mark: I know we will. I promise.

Jinyoung: Mark don’t promise something like this!

Mark: Don’t you trust me? Believe in me?

Jinyoung: I do! But this is something even you can’t control

Mark: Then keep believing in me. :) 

Jinyoung: You’re really too good for this world

Mark: :D Now I gotta go. Jaebum is getting jealous

Mark’s phone goes off silently with many texts from Jaebum before he switches back to their conversation.

Jaebum: I remember up to getting the black shit out which I never want to go through again. I blacked out afterwards though but then I heard you calling for me and I was at school. I thought the black outs were only because of what Stacy did to me but I’m just glad I’m not under her spell anymore. I don’t ever want to hurt you or put you through that.

Jaebum: Are you there? Don’t tell me Mrs. Lloyd caught you texting.

Jaebum: Mark? 

Jaebum: Bestie?

Jaebum: Are you actually paying attention to class now and ignoring me? 

Jaebum: No! Come back! I miss you

Jaebum: Baby :(

Mark: I’m here. Sorry about that. Jinyoung wanted to talk about something serious.

Jaebum: About this morning? I must’ve scared everyone.

Jaebum: Do they know I didn’t mean to hurt them either? 

Jaebum: I never would’ve abandoned the pack but Stacy-

Mark: Hey hey, we know Bummie. We had a meeting this morning while you were sleeping. It’s ok. We’re happy that you’re you again.

Jaebum: I still want to make up for it. I’ll apologize properly for sure. I don’t ever want to lose you or the pack. God, she almost succeeded didn’t she? 

Jaebum: Wait. I was sleeping? Then how did I...?

Jaebum: Did I drive blacked out? Is that why they were asking if my Mom said it was ok and how I got here so fast? 

Mark: You ended up passing out and your Mom wanted you to rest but it’s fine. I’m glad you’re here close to me. To have you back my side again. I missed you.

Mark was quick to reassure Jaebum as he pulled up the group chat to send a quick message.

Mark: Jaebum doesn’t know his dragon came out or that he’s a dragon at all

Which means...his dragon is detached from him. His dragon is still him of course but it’s a part of Jaebum he doesn’t know about. And that can be highly dangerous and unpredictable. Cause that means his dragon has a mind of its own. 

Jinyoung: Fuck, I knew it. I had a feeling. No wonder my Mom and Mrs. Lim wants to try and lock his dragon back with accessories. 

Youngjae: Should we keep this a secret from Jaebum then? Until we figure out what to do?

Jackson: Sounds like the best option right now. Poor guy’s been through enough already

Bam: But is that the best option? Wouldn’t that just piss off his dragon more?

Yugyeom: What should we do?! 

Mark: We take it day by day. Right now we should focus on healing together as a pack. We almost lost him. He needs us and we need to keep Stacy away.

Everyone: Right!

Bam: Gonna love him to death!

Youngjae: Shower him with cuddles too!

Yugyeom: We gotta make him laugh. Don’t forget that! I want to hear his famous dinosaur laugh.

Jackson: Danny’s helping out too. He’s been keeping an eye out since he has the majority of classes with him.

Youngjae: He is? You’ve talked to him since yesterday?

Jackson: Just before second period in fact. Got his number and everything. He’ll be eating lunch with us today too.

Youngjae: Ah! My heart!

Bam: Here’s your chance since running into him literally yesterday

Youngjae: Don’t remind me. It’s so embarrassing

Jinyoung: At least you didn’t punch him like I did

Jackson: It was a love punch babe. ;)

Yugyeom: Haha

Bam: Wait...he called you babe

Youngjae: Excuse me! When did this happen?!

Jinyoung: The bell’s about to ring. Don’t be late to your next class

Sure enough the bell rings and Mark sees the last text from Jaebum,

Jaebum: I missed you more. I can’t wait to see you again so I snuck out the last few minutes of class. I’m coming for my reward. ;)

Mark tries to stop the smile at that as he pockets his phone. God it felt surreal as a year ago, Mark thought for sure Jaebum would never feel the same way as him. And now here he was being in love with his best friend who was in love with him back. 

Grabbing his stuff, he bolts out of the room. His heart is thumping fast as the urge to see Jaebum grows with his excitement. He feels so giddy, happiness radiating off him and it isn’t long of making his way through the students that he sees Jaebum on the other end. And Jaebum is already looking at him, a grin on his own face that grows when their eyes lock. Jaebum drops his stuff, bracing himself as Mark is already running toward him and calling out his name,

“Bummie!” 

Jaebum catches Mark easily and Mark’s giggles soon fill the hallway as he wraps himself around Jaebum like a koala. Their faces are so close, both not looking away as they feel the urge to kiss the other. They don’t care of the people around or what a teacher might say as Mark cups Jaebum’s face and leans in half way as Jaebum goes to kiss him at the same time. People stop and stare. A lot are confused for wasn’t Jaebum with Stacy? Wasn’t Jaebum straight? None of it matters to Mark though because Jaebum is his and he’s going to let everyone know that as he doesn’t have to hold back his love now.

“Alright, break it up you two! You’re causing traffic!” A teacher shouts.

Jaebum sets Mark back down on his feet before sneaking another kiss that has Mark giggling and biting his lip.

“I’ve wanted to do that since forever,” Mark admits as Jaebum gently removes some stray hairs from Mark’s face.

“I’ve got quite the list of things I’ve been wanting to do with you too.”

“Oh? Like what?” Mark is curious to know.

Jaebum leans down to whisper into his ear, “You, me, my bed…”

Mark instantly blushes as he reacts to Jaebum’s deep voice and words. A soft chuckle is heard, the breath felt against his face as Jaebum has a mischievous glint in his eyes,

“Someone’s thinking naughty thoughts right now.”

Mark smacks Jaebum playfully who laughs louder as Mark grows playful himself.

“I’m sorry. I had to get payback from this morning but now we’re even. But in all seriousness, I hope you’ll let me show you all the things I’ve been holding back these years.”

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand in his before bringing it up to kiss the back of his knuckles of his bandaged hand.

“Of all the ways I wanted to love you. Of all the things I’ve wanted to say to you. Cause I can’t hold them back any longer now that I know you feel the same.” 

Mark beams at him, “Show me and I’ll show you.” 

Jaebum matches his expression before carefully intertwining their fingers.

“Expect me to walk you to all your classes for one and I’m sorry but it’s not up for discussion.”

Mark continues to smile as Jaebum is just a romantic sap and a gentleman all in one.

“Two, kisses. I have to have at least one hundred kisses before I can start my day.”

“One hundred right away?” Mark asks with amusement.

“Yes. I need energy to be able to sit in these classes without you so I have to stock up on your kisses before school starts.”

Mark smiles shyly, ducking his head down as a blush goes up to his ears. His heart feels so full and the void that was once there is gone as it’s filled with Jaebum and where he was meant to be all along. He feels so alive. So happy and warm. And as he looks up through his long eyelashes, he can see Jaebum is already looking at him with such a genuine and happy expression. Love was a wonderful feeling. An indescribable feeling. But Jaebum’s love was the best feeling in the world that he forever wants to know and feel. And he can feel it so strongly now…


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn’t until halfway through first period as Bam was thinking over the events from this morning that it hit him. He was in Yugyeom’s lap! Was sitting with his body flush against that sexy, fine ass man and he didn’t even notice nor savored the moment. What was wrong with him?! 

He groans, lightly hitting his head on the desk before him. He just had to go and be all upset to miss out on what he’s been spending ages dreaming about. It’s damn Stacy’s fault. She’s still ruining their lives and she’s not even at school today. Why couldn’t she just had stayed in Japan? 

Frowning, Bam really has no idea how to take in everything. From finding out his leader had been drugged. To also being a dragon from fairy tales. And now magic and darkness were involved? He must’ve hit his head or is having a bad dream because this can’t be real. But oh, it was. Because in his dreams, he’d be flirting away with Yugyeom if he had been in his lap. Would’ve been making out with him from the moment he closed his eyes and by now, lots of juicy bits would be happening. Instead, he’s awake and sitting in first period wondering how he can come up with another situation to end up in Yugyeom’s lap again.

Did he already screw up? I mean he hasn’t really been able to flirt given the events that have been happening one after the next. What if Yugyeom thinks he doesn’t like him? That he isn’t serious? Ugh! He needs to find him now.

The bell suddenly rings to signal the end of first period and Bam uses that chance to grab his things and go. He swings his shoulder bag over his arm and takes off down the hallway in search of him. He knows Yugyeom’s schedule so he should be close by. Really he could’ve texted him but he didn’t want to waste anymore time and his instincts tell him to go to him right away. His long legs move fast, taking big strides that he’s up and down another hallway where he can see Yugyeom’s tall self. His eyes light up and his heart skips a beat from excitement while a big grin is appearing on his face. But as he gets a little bit closer, he realizes that Yugyeom isn’t alone as Jungkook and a few others are walking with him. Bam stills as he sees Yugyeom laughing and having a good time as they’re all deep in conversation. He can’t interrupt that. Biting his lip, he ends up second guessing himself cause he’s not that close to Yugyeom to just up and go to his friends. So he ends up turning around, not knowing that Yugyeom took notice of him but before he could say anything, he watches Bam turning the corner.

Bam mopes during second period with his head in the palm of his hand. When did he become such a coward? He used to not give a shit about who was around when he made a move. With any other guy, Bam just went right up to them and made it obvious and then batta bing batta boom. But with Yugyeom it’s different. He doesn’t want this to be some fling or one night stand. He doesn't want to mess anything up. He wants more than just his dick. He wants all of Yugyeom.

Why was this so hard? He knows he talked about a plan to get their men on the first day of school but it’s only been a few days and he’s already failing. Hell, it took Mark years. Years and he’s been next to Jaebum this whole time except when Stacy came into the picture. Is that how it’s gonna be with him and Yugyeom? He doesn’t have time for that! What if Yugyeom leaves to go off to college somewhere far away? Bam can’t leave the pack. They swore to stick together forever. Can he even convince Yugyeom to stay? What if Yugyeom finds love before he can even officially make a move? Oh my god, this is making my anxiety go! Is this how Mark felt when trying to hold back his feelings for Jaebum? 

His phone dings with a group text from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung: Jaebum is at school

Any other day that would’ve been normal and not important but the fact that Jaebum is here today and literally only a few hours since the incident this morning…

Bam: What do you mean he’s here?! 

Youngjae: I thought his Mom and your Mom were making him stay home today

Yugyeom: How did he get here? 

Jackson: He couldn’t answer that question either and he looked confused when I asked him if his Mom said he could come

Bam just eyes his phone cause what the fuck is going on lately? What else is gonna happen now? Jaebum suddenly appears out of thin air? Cause that’s what it’s sounding like.

Youngjae: What about the bindings?

Jackson: None unless they’re hidden. 

Yugyeom: You don’t think-

Jinyoung: No. It’s our Jaebum. He was all over Mark and even walked him to class.

Bam: Shouldn’t we be including Mark in this?

Jinyoung: I’m talking to him now about something. Just wanted to let everyone know so you don’t freak out.

Jinyoung leaves the group chat before the others start to as well as they have to focus on class or not get caught. Bam locks his phone before attempting to focus himself cause he needs a distraction before his head explodes from all of this. But his fingers twitch as he really wants to personally text Yugyeom. To hear from him. To know how he’s handling all of this.

Seconds go by and Bam gathers the courage to text him. But right as he goes to say hi, he gets another alert from the group chat but from Mark starting it this time. From there, time goes by and before he knows it the bell is ringing as he’s still trying to process even more information thrown at him. Like can this day go by with nothing else happening? Just give him five minutes and he’ll be good to go. 

Slowly packing up this time, Bam is just getting his bag over his shoulder when he heads to the door to find Yugyeom right there. Eyes going wide, Bam meets his gaze to find Yugyeom softly looking at him.

“Hey.”

Bam is in awe before he realizes Yugyeom said something and is quick to reply back.

“H-hey.”

Oh my god, Bam! You’re messing up your chance! So stop staring and do something. 

“What’s up bro!” 

Bam even does a nervous laugh before he realizes he just bro’d him. He fucking bro’d him! Argh! Bam starts flushing before covering his face with his hands as he wills himself in his head to be very tiny and just disappear off into the wind.

Yugyeom finds it adorable as he takes Bam’s hands away and intertwines their fingers together.

“I’m happy to see you,” Yugyeom says sweetly, “Are you feeling better since getting your leader back? Or has it been worse since things have seem to have gotten more chaotic?” 

Bam’s heart beats faster at Yugyeom being such a sweet bean and his heart swells at knowing Yugyeom came all the way here to check up on him. 

“I’m happy now that you’re here,” Bam gives a warm smile back.

Just having Yugyeom touch him calms him and he finds himself back in his relaxed state. The way Yugyeom perks up at his light flirting has Bam moving back into the swing of things.

“It’s good knowing that it wasn't Jaebum who said and done those things but I have to admit it’s a lot to take in even for me as I thought I’ve seen everything.”

Yugyeom keeps their one hand intertwined as they start walking.

“But it almost seems fitting to have all this crazy stuff happen due to our pack being chaotic. We’re loud and goofy and bring a lot of attention to ourselves just by entering a room. We’ve always been different too. I mean look at me. I’m a walking, breathing biology freak who found more just like me and formed a pack. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bam says while smiling toward the end.

“I like it chaotic. And I like you guys. And I may be shy now but believe me I can be just as loud and chaotic as well. It’s why I feel this pull toward you guys. I feel like this pack is where I belong and I want to prove it and be there for everyone.”

“When you came to get us after Mark woke up crying from that nap, proved how much you cared for the pack, Yugyeom. Trust me, you’re pack.” 

Yugyeom beams at that and Bam finds himself matching it. He can even feel Yugyeom’s happiness and excitement radiating off of him that it has Bam reacting with it too. In a matter of seconds, Bam starts swinging their intertwined hands as his puts a little bounce in his steps that makes Yugyeom laugh at how silly and adorable he is. His laugh is loud and to others obnoxious but to Bam it’s music to his ears and he wants to hear more of it so he keeps being silly. 

By the time they got to Yugyeom’s class, the two had tried to see who could do a funnier move that had both laughing like dorks. Yugyeom was so invested in seeing Bam laugh and smile again that he didn’t even realize they went to his class instead of Bam’s until he saw Mark next to his seat with Jaebum not wanting to end their hug yet.

When he realizes this, his eyebrows furrow because he had wanted to walk Bam to his class, not the other way around but before he can say or do anything, he finds himself being pushed gently into his seat before he gets a lap full of Bam. It takes only seconds before Yugyeom laughs as he realizes this was what had Bam all out of sorts. Not the chaotic things that happened this morning. But the fact that he missed out on enjoying being in Yugyeom’s lap. 

“Is this what you wanted before you turned away and went the other direction?”

Bam whines as he clings to Yugyeom, “You saw me?”

Yugyeom nods and Bam pouts,

“I wanted to talk to you as well. To check up on you but when I saw you with your buddies I felt that I shouldn’t interrupt because I’m not as close to you as they are to you.”

Yugyeom’s arms come to wrap around Bam as he holds him close to him before leaning down to whisper into his ear,

“But you’re already special to me.”

Bam blushes as his scent gives away how happy he was to hear those words. Yugyeom ends up nudging Bam’s face gently with his to get Bam to look at him.

“So don’t ever be afraid to come to me. Doesn’t matter the time or day. You can text, call, come over, whatever you’re comfortable with…it’ll make me very happy.” 

Bam’s heart is about to burst along with his happiness as it shows on his face and lights up in his eyes.

“Then I’m coming home with you today after school.”

Yugyeom nods, growing excited and happy as he nods enthusiastically. 

“I can show you the video games I got or we can listen to music,” Yugyeom starts listing off things they can do that has Bam looking at him fondly.

Yugyeom was such a sweet bean for sure. 

“Is there a reason you two are still in here?”

Bam jumps as he hears an authoritative tone that has him turning to face the teacher who looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“The bell has rang for class to almost start or do you plan on being late?” 

Bam laughs nervously before the teacher looks to Jaebum who doesn’t want to let go of Mark.

“Hurry now before I change my mind and give you two detention.” 

Bam bows along with Jaebum before the two reluctantly take off. The second they leave the classroom, Jaebum playfully wraps an arm around his shoulder and ruffles his hair.

“Yugyeom huh? He’s a good kid.”

Bam wasn’t expecting this. After a whole year of Jaebum distancing himself, he didn’t think about Jaebum approving of his relationship but now that he hears the words and feels his affection, he finds how much he truly missed having his leader around. 

“Hey now,” Jaebum’s voice gets gentle as he sees tears well up in Bam’s eyes before his face contorts with emotion.

Bam tries to stop his tears from flowing but he can’t. He’s happy to have Jaebum back. That the pack is still together. Jaebum stops them in the middle of the hallway and wraps him into a hug that Bam lets it out against Jaebum’s chest. Bam is too full of emotion to be able to get any words out but Jaebum can hear him through his cries and how tightly he’s clinging to him. 

“I’m sorry Bam for what I put you and the others through but believe me, I will never abandon you guys again. I will get stronger and I’ll prove myself worthy to be your leader once more.”

The two stand there even after the bell rings to signal the start of third period but neither move just yet as they let this moment heal them and start to bring them back together again.

Meanwhile, poor Youngjae ends up in the middle of a crisis only minutes later. Yep. One in which he doesn’t know what to do or what is being said. Because currently he is the only one at the lunch table as Bam didn’t show up to third period to walk with him and no one else is there yet except, you guessed it, Danny.

And Youngjae is becoming a flustered mess...


	13. Chapter 13

Jinyoung is heading to lunch with worry on his face cause he didn’t run into Jaebum on the way here. But before he can dwell on it he hears something.

“Jinyoung!” 

His head whips up at the sound of his name to see an almost out of breath Jackson jogging up to him. 

“Jackson?” 

Jackson comes to a stop with a breathless grin on his face.

“Hey babe.” 

Jinyoung can’t help but smile at that. “Did you really run all the way over here just to walk with me to lunch?” 

Jackson nods like an excited puppy.

“Of course! I wanted to go through the line with you as well. And carry your tray for you and make sure I get what you like on my plate too so if you want more you can have some already there-”

Jinyoung stops Jackson’s rant for a moment so he can place a kiss on his lips. Jackson let out a happy noise, his eyes going warm with hearts.

“What was that for?”

Jinyoung playfully nudges his shoulder as they start to fall into step beside each other.

“For being you and also because you need to breathe as you still haven’t recovered from running across campus to here yet.” 

Jackson pulls on Jinyoung’s hand so he can intertwine their fingers together.

“But I’d cross mountains for you! If you were high in the sky I’d find a way to get to you too. Doesn’t matter where. I’d go there in a heartbeat. If you don’t believe me then we can try it today even. Or now. Do you want to try it now?”

Jinyoung chuckles, “I believe you Jackson but how bout first we go eat lunch with the others.” 

Jinyoung’s smile fades a bit as the matter at hand comes back to him, “I’m hoping Jaebum is already there or refused to leave Mark’s side cause I haven’t run into him yet on my way to the cafeteria and I should’ve already.”

Jackson perks up at that, “You don’t think...wait, let’s not get too worried. Mark would’ve texted if Jaebum suddenly disappeared or something or the others would have alerted us so let’s wait till the others arrive before we freak out.”

“You’re right. Maybe it’s about time to add Jaebum back onto the group chat as well.”

The two arrive at the cafeteria and go through one side of the big double doors when Jackson suddenly pulls on his hand and drags him to the side.

“Wait, wait, look!” he whispers loudly.

Jinyoung looks to where Jackson is pointing and sees it’s toward their special spot. At first Jinyoung is on full alert and bracing himself but when he looks he finds Youngjae is already there but he’s not alone. Nope. Because Danny is currently walking up to the table.

Youngjae is munching away on his food with a happy look on his face while he just radiates sunshine when he notices someone sit down in front of him. Thinking it’s one of the pack, Youngjae is in mid chew when he greets them,

“Hello!” 

But then his eyes lock onto the person and finds that it’s Danny. His crush! Instantly, Youngjae becomes like a deer in headlights and gasps loudly which causes him to choke a bit on his food. Now with a loud coughing fit, Youngjae is even more embarrassed and trying to hide but Danny is up immediately and helping him by patting his back. It takes a second but Youngjae is good and holds up a thumbs up to show him that. Danny stops, but he keeps his hand there and remains close. 

God, Youngjae is red as a tomato and his heart is gonna burst. Where are the others?! What does he do? Should he try and talk with him? But how? He doesn’t know English well at all, though Jackson has tried to teach him some words.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Danny asks.

Youngjae concentrates hard to understand but he does pick up on the word ok and can put together what he’s asking.

“I-I,” Youngjae struggles to get the English out.

He’s fully unaware of Jackson and Jinyoung watching. If only he’d notice he would see Jackson silently encouraging him while clinging to Jinyoung while Jinyoung watches fondly.

“I...I’m o-ok.” Youngjae gets out after a moment.

Danny’s relieved expression is shown before a big smile appears and he sits down next to him. Youngjae isn’t expecting this but is very pleased even as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest. But now Youngjae doesn’t know what to do as he starts to get lost in those dark green eyes. That warm and friendly smile doesn’t help as it makes Danny that more handsome and just wonderful. He could just kiss him…

Youngjae doesn’t realize that he’s leaning forward, his eyes looking down to Danny’s lip before he looks back up and finds that they’re mere inches apart now and starts to panic. He ducks down in embarrassment but when Danny goes to touch him, Youngjae jerks back up as he just realized he was about to kiss him. Suddenly, Youngjae’s head collides with Danny’s chin and both hiss in pain. 

Great. Just great! Not only did Youngjae just about threw himself at Danny, he just fucked up even more! He wants to cry now as he tries to apologize but he doesn’t know the words in English so he says them in Korean and tries to sound as sincere as possible.

“I’m sorry!” 

Danny rubs under his chin, wincing as it’s still sore and ends up staring at Youngjae in confusion.

Ugh! Why was this so hard?! 

Tears well up in his eyes now as he’s growing frustrated but then he feels someone gently touch his shoulders before leaning in,

“Repeat after me,” the voice says sweetly and Youngjae picks up on a marshmallow scent.

Ah! It’s Mark.

Youngjae perks up and starts to get more courage as Mark walks him through the English words.

“I-I’m...s-so...sorry.” 

When Danny acknowledges it, Youngjae smiles brightly at him.

“I did it! I spoke some English!” Youngjae gets excited.  
Maybe this wouldn’t be too hard.

“No, I’m sorry. I probably made you uncomfortable sitting so close.”

Youngjae takes that back and whines as he doesn’t understand and looks at Mark. Mark can’t help but smile at how cute Youngjae is being with his pouty expression and pats his head.

“You’ll get it one day, don’t worry.”

“But I want to be able to communicate now!” 

“He said he wishes he can communicate with you better,” Mark translates to Danny.

Youngjae gasps because he may not understand English but he knows Mark just told him what he said.

“Mark, no, no, stop-” Youngjae pulls and grabs Mark that he ends up in his lap but Mark is just smiling away.

“I want to talk to him better too. I asked Jackson to teach me sometime,” Danny states.

Mark turns in Youngjae’s lap and whispers the translation back to him. Youngjae instantly flushes.

“He’s really trying to learn for me?” 

Mark turns to look at Danny again, 

“He said that we should teach each other.” 

Youngjae has a weird feeling that Mark just said something that was not anything he had said and it proves true when Danny gets super excited.

“Really?! Can he stay after school today then? We can practice in the library.”

“Of course he can. I’ll give you his fourth period class so you can meet him there.”

“What is happening? What is being exchanged? What are you writing?!” Youngjae is asking questions as Mark and Danny are doing things that he has no idea about.

It’s not until Mark gets up from his lap and winks at him that Youngjae realizes Mark just set them up on a date of some kind. 

“Just let it happen and go with the flow. You’ll do great I promise.” 

Youngjae may not know what’s going to happen but Mark’s warm smile and kind words ease him and he nods. Glancing up to Danny after Mark moves to go around to the other side of the table, Youngjae finds Danny already looking at him with that big goofy smile of his and it makes his heart beat fast again.

“Oh my god! What did I miss?!” Bam states as he sets his food tray down onto the table.

Danny and Youngjae both jump and are pulled from their trance to look across the table to see Bam and Yugyeom are there now too. Youngjae instantly points a finger at him,

“Where were you?! You didn’t show up to third period and I had to lie and said you were stuck in the bathroom.” 

“I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Upon further inspection, Youngjae can see that Bam’s eyes are puffy. Youngjae was no longer upset but instead worried for his pack member.

“What happened? Were you crying?”

Instantly Yugyeom and Mark smile as Bam flushes.

“N-No...I was in no way crying in the middle of the hallway and having a bonding moment with our leader ok. It so didn’t happen.”

Youngjae’s smile starts to show, “But I didn’t say anything about Jaebum.”

Bam curses as he gives it away.

“Ok I was and I couldn’t stop crying until like a few minutes ago in fact that Yugyeom and Mark came out of the art room to find us still standing there in the middle of the hallway.”

Mark rubbed Bam’s back soothingly before Yugyeom took Bam by surprise and moved him to sit in his lap. 

“Wow!” 

And soon he’s laughing as Yugyeom wraps an arm around his waist to keep him there. Bam makes himself comfortable and grins like a king would sitting on his throne. 

“Now what did I miss?” Youngjae asks and Bam points his fork at him.

“I asked you first, mister.”

Mark watches the four interact fondly before his eyes drift to the lunch line. Mark was originally gonna go through the line with Jaebum but when they arrived, they saw Jackson and Jinyoung looking at their table and thus saw Youngjae and Danny trying to communicate. Mark ended up walking over instead to help them as he sent the others through the lunch line.

And right as his eyes land on the lunch line, he sees Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum coming toward them.

“I see things must’ve gone well,” Jackson beams as he sits down next to Jinyoung and praises Youngjae.

Youngjae beams right back and thanks Jackson for helping him with English before Mark is taking away from the conversation to focus on Jaebum as he stands behind him.

Looking up, Mark meets Jaebum’s smile with one of his own.

“I missed you,” Jaebum says before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. 

“He really did. Like the entire time we went through the line he kept talking about you and looking your way,” Jinyoung voices.

Jaebum sits down next to Mark with one tray before he starts to cut up some of the food and hold it out on a fork for Mark to eat.

“Oh my god! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Jackson exclaims. “Quick, Jinyoung stop eating!” 

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as Jackson snatches his tray away.

“Let me feed you,” he says excitedly and Jinyoung can’t help but snort before taking a bite of the food Jackson offered.

Mark giggles before taking another forkful of food and cuddling close to Jaebum. 

“You don’t know how much I truly enjoy doing this,” Jaebum says.

“It’s written all over your face,” Youngjae states and the others laugh a bit cause it was.

“In fact, even back in the day, you subconsciously would get things for Mark like this. For example, anytime we went out, you’d always bring something back for Mark. Or would get a flavor you knew Mark would like and would be able to share it together,” Bam says.

Jaebum flushes cause it’s true. Even though Jaebum tried to hide his feelings for Mark, he couldn’t help but want to be close to him so he’d bring something Mark would want and then lie and say it was the only one or something so they’d share it. 

“Is that why you had us share your favorite milkshake at the diner?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods. 

Mark beams and shows off his two little canines.

“Feed me again.” 

The others snort at how adorable the two are as Jaebum does so happily and Mark is purring away in delight. They knew that if their tails were out right now, they’d be intertwined as the two get lost in one another. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice it? Maybe cause it felt so natural already that it was so easy to overlook and not think about?” Youngjae wonders.

He’s completely unaware of how Danny wants to feed him but then again, Danny isn’t sure what Youngjae likes. Meanwhile, Yugyeom is wanting to do the same thing for Bam but Bam is already subconsciously eating some of his food out of his lunchbox without even realizing it. Yugyeom doesn’t correct him and is shyly smiling away as he keeps Bam close and helps by pulling more things out for Bam to take if he would like.

All in all, lunch was chaotic and loud as Jackson got really into a story that he ends up swinging his juice and it goes everywhere. This ended up in loud laughter and silliness that had smiles all around. It felt great. It felt like a pack again and the new members fit along just fine like they had been there all along. 

And Jaebum felt so lucky to still have this…

“Go, big guy, I know what you want to do. I’ll see you after third period.”

Mark really understood him. He could tell how badly Jaebum wanted to make things right with his pack and from how Jaebum kept glancing at Jinyoung throughout lunch, he knew that Jaebum really wanted to fix his relationship with Jinyoung as soon as possible. Jinyoung and him had fought the most and if things hadn't happened how they did this morning, he was pretty sure Jinyoung would’ve wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Kissing Mark softly, Jaebum hugs Mark tightly, “Thank you baby.”

They hug for a few seconds longer before Jaebum rushes off to catch up with Jinyoung and Jackson and Mark watches with a warm smile before turning to walk with the others. But he stops when he sees Mio walking among the crowd. 

‘Where’s he going?’ Mark wonders before he hears his name being called.

“Mark!” He turns his attention back to the others who are waiting on him and when Mark looks back, Mio is already gone.

“Coming,” Mark says softly as he hurries his step to catch up.

Mio slips outside the entrance doors and heads toward his vehicle. Sliding into the driver’s side, he shuts the door behind him and sighs before looking to the passenger seat to see an angry and pissed off Stacy. No, not Stacy. But some other woman in Stacy’s body. 

“You didn’t do it! You were supposed to not only intervene to keep Jaebum from getting out of my spell but you were supposed to kiss Mark and put him under!” 

The Mio before would’ve been running rampant to do what this woman wanted but not now. Not after knowing what she’s really after. After seeing what it’s doing to Mark and Jaebum. Even if it was to get back the love of his life, it wasn’t fair to tear apart someone else’s to do it. His Stacy would’ve never done that. And his Stacy...well, if he went through with it, he’d never see her again would he? 

“You lied to me. You told me you needed Jaebum in order to reopen the portals between this world and some stupid Underworld but you didn’t say that involved him claiming Stacy! I can’t let you ruin her life by doing this!”

Stacy laughs before baring fangs at Mio.

“You’re such a naive kid. Of course I lied to you. Do you think I’m some nice person Mio? I come from the Underworld. A world of darkness. Stacy dived into an ancient book full of dark magic that I left for an innocent soul to pick up and it was perfect. She wanted to get a hold of a drug to use in order to get you to love her. She made a pact with me without hesitation as I made her believe that I would fulfill her utmost desires and what did I do instead? I took advantage of her. You should’ve known from the start that there’s no ounce of good in my soul. With what I made her do in order to achieve what I’ve been trying to achieve for centuries. But you jumped right in when I called and came running. Became such an obedient pet in order to save her and she doesn’t even realize that you loved her all along.”

Mio stills at this information. He had no idea that Stacy loved him back.

“But what changed Mio? Didn’t you say it didn’t matter if you two could never be. That as long as you could save her, you’d do anything?” Stacy smirks evilly.

Mio bares fangs, “You bitch! You never planned to give her back!” 

Mio tries to grab her but Stacy lifts a finger and twirls it. Suddenly darkness wraps around Mio and straps him to the seat. No matter how hard he tries he can’t break free.

“You’re right but you see I can’t give her back because without her light I can’t thrive in this world. I also wouldn’t be able to use my magic but as you can see,”

Her darkness has bouts where it fades in and out and Mio can feel like the darkness is gonna break before tightening again a second later.

“I’m running out of time and patience. It’s why I had to stoop so low and bring a pathetic fool into this before her light runs out completely and I’m stuck back in that hell hole. And I’m not going to have you or that fucking feline ruin what I’ve been working so hard on doing! Do you know how hard it was to locate a dragon? They’re practically extinct and to find one here in this world it’s unheard of but because of one person he’s able to remain. But once I get him to claim me, it won’t matter cause I’ll reign both worlds with his power being mine! And he’ll obey my every command.”

“You’ll fail! Your stupid fantasy won’t happen cause Jaebum isn’t under your spell anymore and I refuse to help you any longer!” 

She throws her head back in laughter before her smirk becomes wicked and her eyes shine with pure darkness.

“Oh but you will Mio as you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

She gets close to his face, just mere inches from him that they’re breaths are mixing but instead of fear. Mio smirks himself and throws her off.

“Do what you want with me but I won’t let you hurt her anymore.”

Raising an eyebrow, she goes to talk when Mio suddenly crashes his lips against hers. She makes a noise, her arms coming to push against Mio’s shoulders when pain erupts throughout her body.

Hissing, she pushes away finally but the damage is already done.

“You...you fucking…”

Mio continues to smirk as she starts to let out a noise of pain.

“Your spell can only work unless a true love’s kiss intervenes right? That’s why you tried to keep Jaebum away from Mark. To keep them from ever kissing and to destroy their relationship so you wouldn’t ever have to worry about it.”

She tries to move but the pain is too great. She can feel herself trying to be pushed out. Can feel Stacy within her reacting to Mio.

“But you fucked up your own plan cause true love is more powerful than you think.”

She won’t be able to hold off for long as more and more of the real Stacy is coming forth no matter how hard she tries to hold her back. And all because of a kiss?! It shouldn’t even be possible for Stacy isn’t under a love spell. Her soul should be trapped deep inside and was almost completely gone and one kiss from the love of her life has her fighting back and winning now?!

“En-enough….of this!!!!”

She shouts as she grabs Mio’s shoulder and digs her nails in.

“I’ll use you instead!”

She crashes their lips back together at the same time she feels herself being pushed out of Stacy’s body and her darkness leaves and goes straight into Mio before everything goes silent.

And when Stacy wakes up, she finds herself alone in the car…


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson is talking away animatedly when he sees Jaebum coming out of the corner of his eye. He stops in mid talk and pulls Jinyoung to a stop gently. Jinyoung goes to ask what’s up when Jackson points and Jinyoung notices Jaebum now too.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls out.

You can see from his expression that he had a lot to say to Jinyoung though he was nervous about upsetting him more. He wasn’t sure if Jinyoung would even want to talk to him but he’s going to try. Jackson on the other hand smiles softly before leaning down to whisper into Jinyoung’s ear,

“I’ll see you after third period ok?”

Jinyoung turns to look at him and receives a kiss to his forehead with a squeeze of their intertwined hands before he lets go to move away.

“I’m telling you Jaebum, you hurt him and this time I’ll be the one jumping you,” Jackson says with fire in his eyes.

“Trust me, if I get like that again, please by all means, I give you full permission.”

Jackson grins at that for he knows the real Jaebum never wanted to hurt his pack. He’s heard lots of stories from the others and Jaebum really is a kind and loving alpha so it was good to have him back and be able to see it for himself. With a nod, he turns around to walk down the hallway as Jaebum comes to stand beside Jinyoung.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jinyoung speaks,

“You know you really don’t have to apologize. After knowing you were being drugged and put against your will, all my anger or being upset with you went away instantly, Jaebum.”

“But still, I hurt you and the others and I want to apologize for that. That I’m sorry I hadn’t been strong enough to fight against it and I will get stronger so it doesn’t happen again. You guys mean the world to me and I don’t ever want to lose the bond we have.”

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung can not only hear how sincere Jaebum is, he can see it through his expression and in his eyes.

Jaebum then clasps his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder and gives a little smile,

“I also want to thank you for not being afraid to come back at me and in trying to put my ass back in line. I really appreciate it and hope you’ll continue to do so if I ever go too far.”

Jinyoung’s smile grows as he clasps Jaebum’s shoulder too,

“Don’t worry, I’ve never hesitated before and I won’t now.”

They take another second to share a fond smile before Jinyoung says warmly,

“It’s good to have you back, leader.”

“It’s good to be back.”

Their smiles grow and the bell rings to signal that they need to hurry back to class. They both throw an arm over each other’s shoulder and walk back down the hallway together happily.

The rest of the school day flew by and soon it was the end of the day. Youngjae puts his stuff up as he hums to himself before heading to the door but once he steps out, he notices Danny across the hall by some of the lockers. Their eyes connect and Danny’s expression lights up before he crosses the hall to him. Instantly, Youngjae gets butterflies as he smiles shyly up at Danny.

“Youngjae,” Danny says and Youngjae feels his heart skip at that.

“Danny,” Youngjae says back and the way Danny perks up at hearing it makes him look so much more handsome.

“Will you come with me?” Danny asks in English but gestures for Youngjae to take his hand to try and get his point across.

Youngjae recalls Mark telling him to let it happen and go with the flow so with that boost of confidence Youngjae nods and trusts Danny to help him understand as Youngjae will try and help Danny understand him too.

It’s not long that the two see Mark and Jackson walking by and the way those two smile fondly at them and wave makes Youngjae feel giddy that this is really happening. 

“You got this!” Jackson says in English while Mark says it in Korean.

The two both flush and nod in encouraged smiles as they walk past and head toward the library.

The scent of strawberries comes off strongly as Bam belts out the song lyrics in Yugyeom’s car as they ride along to Yugyeom’s home. Bam is happy and being his silly self as he tries to hit a high note and Yugyeom joins in between the laughter as he drives. His own scent of chocolate mixes with Bam’s scent that is calming and relaxing as the two are comfortable around the other.

A happy noise escapes Bam as the next song on the playlist starts,

“You like Blackpink too?! Oh my god! This is amazing!”

Yugyeom can’t stop his smile from growing as Bam gets super into the song and tries to do the dance moves while sitting down as he doesn’t miss a single lyric. 

They pull up to Yugyeom’s house and Bam starts to grow a little nervous.

“Are you parents home?” he asks as Yugyeom puts the car in park and turns it off.

“No, not yet. They usually don’t get home until a few hours later. Why?”

Bam sighs in relief.

“Not that I’m against meeting them. It’s just nerve racking meeting anyone’s parents for the first time. I wanna leave a good impression when I meet them and right now I look like crap since I rushed over to Jaebum’s house this morning.”

Bam even gestures to his attire that hasn’t been ironed and this one actually had a stain on it from lunch thanks to Jackson’s drink going everywhere.

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

Bam’s head snaps up from looking down at his outfit to look at Yugyeom and the moment their eyes lock, Yugyeom realizes he said those words out loud. Both blush and Yugyeom becomes shy.

“I um…”

Yugyeom has no words and just yeets open the door before getting out and shutting it behind him. Bam is left sitting there for a moment as those words replay over and over in his mind before his door is being opened a second later and Yugyeom stands there beet red and fiddling with his fingers.

“W-would you like to go inside?” 

Bam hops out with a full grin on his face before he grabs Yugyeom’s hand to help lead him toward the house,

“Come on you fine ass man, you. Show me da way.” 

Yugyeom can’t help but grin back as Bam not only flirted, he also added some silly humor into it. He did it to help ease him and it worked wonders as well as had his heart skipping a beat at how perfect he was.

Getting the door open, Yugyeom leads them to the kitchen.

“Do you want some snacks? Something to drink before we head up to my room?”

Bam nods, “Surprise me with something. I’m not picky. I’m more interested in what games you have that you wanted to show me because you seem really into them.”

Yugyeom perks up at that.

“You really want to know about them just because I like them?” 

Bam leans his elbows up on the countertop as he watches Yugyeom pick some chips and drinks out for them.

“Of course. I want to know everything about you. Even if it’s something I’m not into, I want to still know because you’re into it and thus, makes me into it. But so far, I’m into everything you’ve been showing me. Especially those chips.”

Yugyeom smiles as he feels so warm and relaxed around Bam. Grabbing a hold of the drinks and chips, he leads Bam to his room where he kicks the door shut with his foot behind him. Bam plops himself on the floor in front of the side of the bed as he accepts one of the bags of chips and a drink before Yugyeom heads to set up his game.

“Are you ready?” Yugyeom asks as he sets up the game.

Soon enough, Bam takes in Overwatch showing up on the screen as Yugyeom uses his computer and hooks it up to the T.V. for a bigger picture.

“Oh, I’ve heard about this game. But I’ve never played it before.”

“Don’t worry, I can teach you.”

Yugyeom brings over the controller and Bam thinks he’s going to sit next to him but surprises him when he sits behind. Bam finds his back flush with Yugyeom’s chest as Yugyeom’s legs sprawl out and his arms come to wrap around him carefully before placing the controller into his hands. He then keeps his hands there over Bam’s as his fingers move with Bam’s to show him some simple things on how this controller works.

“Wait, you hacked this controller to work?”

Yugyeom nods.

“The other controllers are so expensive plus I accidentally broke the other one and didn’t want to bother my parents by asking for another one so I rigged the broken one with an old one and wala! But it works just the same.”

Bam is mighty impressed and finds himself getting lost in a haze as he can’t help but look at Yugyeom up close. From his scent to his warmth surrounding him and Yugyeom telling him all about the game...god, this was one fine ass alpha. 

“Bam?” Yugyeom asks when he notices Bam zoned out.

Bam is quick to come to attention before whining,

“It’s not fair that you’re so handsome!”

Yugyeom blushes, ducking his head before coughing and taking the controller for a moment.

“T-thank you. How bout I set you up for a small practice round.”

Bam nods before biting his lip. Yugyeom was such a sweetheart but it seems Bam’s flirting might be taking it too far. Should he back down a bit? He doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable or scare him away. But then Yugyeom is handing him back the controller and taking him from his thoughts.

“Alright, now let me show you the different characters and how you play each one.”

Time flies by and after getting the hang of it, Bam finds he really does enjoy playing the game. They both get really into it and would shout at the T.V. screen or help the other if an enemy came too close. When they would win a round, they’d high five and make lots of noise and when they’d lose a round, they’d pout and still make lots of noise. And currently, they were about to win the final round.

“Come on, come on, that’s it, Yugyeom! Yeah! Yeah! Take his ass down! Get revenge for my death!” 

Bam cheers him on as Yugyeom is by himself against the enemy and both sides are at their limits. The clock is ticking down and so are both the health bars and then Yugyeom manages to dodge the last one before hitting the enemy first and…

“You did it! We won!!!”

Bam throws his arms into the air and hollers before he throws his arms around Yugyeom who ducks his head shyly. Bam is laughing and smiling away as he continues to praise Yugyeom until he’s patting the top of Yugyeom’s head and says,

“You’re such a good boy for winning for us. I’m so proud of you.”

It’s like a switch has been flipped and Bam literally finds himself flipped onto his back with Yugyeom caging him in. Bam stills, eyes going wide as he takes in the hunger in Yugyeom’s eyes. Of how his eyes have flashed blood red of his alpha and is currently looking at him with such a heated gaze.

“Am I still a good boy?”

His voice is even deeper as it’s rough with arousal.

“Oh…” Bam lets out as he realizes he really did flip a switch in Yugyeom. 

Bam had no idea that Yugyeom could get dominant like this but Bam is fully on this train and liking every second of it.

“Am I a good boy if I do this?” Yugyeom asks as he grinds down against Bam.

Bam moans at not only the friction but because he can feel Yugyeom’s hard. And it doesn’t help when Yugyeom leans down to breathe against his ear,

“You make me want to do some many things to you, Bam. I want to mark you so bad. To bend you over on my bed and fuck into you as I leave my claim all over your body. To keep you in my room all night till you’re crying out my name. Fuck, I’m trying to control myself but you’re driving me crazy...your scent riles me up and then you being so close and calling me that…”

Bam can hear Yugyeom’s claws tearing into the carpet by his head as fangs peek out. And Bam is still loving every second of it. In fact, it turns him on so much that he knows Yugyeom’s going to pick up on his scent spiking any second now and…

Yugyeom’s aroused growl is heard as he indeed picks up on Bam’s slick and Bam shivers in response. His own eyes flashing cause hot damn! Bam knew Yugyeom was a sweetie but to find out he can be like this too? Oh, Yugyeom is Bam’s walking fantasy here! The perfect alpha for him as Bam wants more. All of Yugyeom. 

Hands come to cup Yugyeom’s face and leads Yugyeom to keep their gazes locked before he wraps his legs around Yugyeom and looks at him seductively,

“Good boys deserve a reward don’t they? You want your reward Yugyeom?”

Their breaths mix and mingle as they both feel the charged pull trying to bring them together. Hearts thumping, Bam puts it all out there for Yugyeom to latch onto.

“Come take your reward, alpha.”

Bam can’t even take the next breath as Yugyeom crashes their lips together with fervor. Both moan as every nerve comes to life. As they both quickly become addicted to the taste of the other. Breathing harsh coming out their noses as their lips push and meld against the other. Both pushing and pulling as hands are grabbing a hold of clothing to remove it. Hearts thump fast as teenage hormones escalate. Clothes are soon scattered before Yugyeom manhandles Bam onto the bed. Bam moans loudly as this, loving how Yugyeom moves him to where he wants him as his eyes show the raw hunger and emotion of how Bam gets him this riled up. His cock leaks and slick drips down his thighs as Bam spreads his legs for Yugyeom to come back closer and he does. Lips come to meet with Bam’s once more and the kiss grows heated fast. Bam trembles as he lets out a pleased noise when Yugyeom tilts his chin up so he can slide his tongue into his mouth. The way Yugyeom holds him there, claws right there by his throat, turns Bam on even more. Yugyeom could easily snap his neck or slash into him but yet he’s holding him so gently yet firmly at the same time. Keeping him in place as he tries to devour him with his mouth.

And when Bam gets time to breathe, it ends up hitching as Yugyeom makes his way down to Bam’s neck. 

“Yugyeom…” his voice trails off into more noises as Yugyeom nips and bites. 

He ends up sucking a huge hickey around the skin peeking up from the collar that was stopping Yugyeom from claiming him completely.

“Ah...shi-” Bam can’t even form sentences now as Yugyeom is so riled up.

His hips grinding down against Bam non stop as he continues to move down to his collarbone and shoulders. Bam is a moaning mess at this point and when Yugyeom scrapes his nipples with the tip of a claw, his hips jerk and more slick leaks out messily.

“Mmm, Bammie...you smell so good…” Yugyeom groans as he’s getting lost in everything of Bam. 

“So wet…” 

Bam whines as he watches Yugyeom sit back just enough to swipe his fingers so close to his tight heat before bringing up his hand that’s now covered in slick. Now he’s moaning filthily as he follows his own slick slowly going down Yugyeom’s hand before Yugyeom licks all the way up to his fingers with his eyes still locked with Bam’s. 

“Alpha…”

Bam is losing control himself. Of all the partners he’s slept with he’s never met one like Yugyeom who is just as wild and dirty as him. One that can rile him up in seconds and turn him into such a wet begging mess.

Bam spreads his legs, his own fingers moving to his tight heat. His body is on fire, his face growing hot as he feels Yugyeom’s eyes following his fingers. Feels his body tremble in delight when Yugyeom growls the moment his own fingers enter his tight heat.

“You want this alpha?” 

It’s exhilarating having Yugyeom look at him like this. It makes him feel wanted. So damn wanted, especially when Yugyeom can’t even hold back. How he takes Bam’s hand away before hooking his arms underneath his thighs and dragging him closer. His hands spread Bam’s thighs apart and hold him there as he rubs his cock along his tight heat.

“Shove it in! Do it...raw...I want it raw…fuck, I want it so bad…Yugyeom...”

Bam is begging, his hands gripping the bed sheets as he watches Yugyeom drag his thick cock over his hole. Can see his cock leaking precum and pulsing, just aching to be inside him. His own cock twitches, growing angry red at being riled up with no release yet.

“Bam…”

Yugyeom’s saying his name like a mantra and it affects Bam each time. Each touch. His scent. His warmth. His aura. Everything. The way he’s still looking at him as he takes in all of him on display before their eyes meet.

“Mate…”

Bam can’t even form words as Yugyeom slides in to the hilt, his cock splitting him open in all the best ways. His eyes roll in the back of his head at feeling so full. It’s like a shock of pleasure jolts through his body but Yugyeom doesn’t let him adjust and starts going at it. Pulling back just to slam back in at a sporadic pace. And Bam can only lay there and take it.

“G-good…Yugyeom...so good!” 

His first orgasm hits him out of nowhere and he cries out, cum spurting on his stomach as Yugyeom nails into his sweet spot over and over. 

“Ah...nnn...there...There! Oh fuc-”

The way Yugyeom reaches so deep inside him and doesn’t stop quickly drives Bam up to a second orgasm as he couldn’t even come down from his first yet. His body convulses, his tight heat squeezing down on Yugyeom that he groans and his hips jerk as he can’t stop.

“You feel so good Bam...gonna cum…”

Bam moans, loving when Yugyeom bends him in half to trap him there so he can go deeper to fuck his seed into him.

“Fuck yes! Cum in me...I want it alpha...I want it...I want it...Yugyeom!”

Watching Yugyeom orgasm and feeling him start to fill him, ends up sending him over the edge again for the third time. Yugyeom’s hips continue to thrust as he releases inside Bam and Bam turns into a moaning mess at how much it is. He is on birth control but the fact that Yugyeom just fucked him like he was trying to breed him turned him on a lot.

As they start to come down, Yugyeom turns back into the sweet bean that he is. Moving some and helping to put Bam’s legs down, Yugyeom whines as he starts rubbing soothing patterns along his legs.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I never lost control like that before! I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Bam can see Yugyeom blushing up a storm and his sweet self makes Bam fall for him even more.

“Don’t apologize. It was damn hot that you fucked me down like that. You have no idea the wet dreams I’ve had of you...god...but I’m happy. I never thought I could be with you like this. For you to like me like I like you.”

The dopey smile Yugyeom gives to Bam has Bam giving him one back. Yugyeom’s hand comes to caress Bam’s face,

“I told you. You’re special to me.”

Emotions swell in Bam’s heart when Yugyeom leans down to press a loving kiss to his forehead before his lips. The two bask in this moment and each other as happiness radiates between them until they hear a knock at the bedroom door and a woman’s voice is heard.

“Honey, why am I smelling strawberries so strongly throughout the house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew Yugbam were gonna be first to have sex. XD Sorry I couldn't write more. Today is not a good health day but I still got to go to work. Until next time...


	15. Chapter 15

“H-Hello...my n-name...i-is..Youngjae.”

Youngjae cringes at his own voice but manages to push through as he thinks he butchered the sentence in English. But Danny is right next to him and grinning,

“You did it!” he cheers back in English before he remembers Youngjae can’t understand that but can tell that Youngjae ended up understanding his body language.

“T-thank you,” Youngjae gets out a bit better and his sunshine smile grows.

The two have been at it for a while now in the library. After heading here first thing when school ended, there were a bunch of other students that all the tables were full so the two went and found a section of the huge library where no one would even want to go to. Sitting cross legged on the floor, the two had worked hard on trying to help the other learn some basics and were just now learning some simple sentences. They had Danny go first before it was soon Youngjae’s turn. Both knew they weren't great but with practice it would come easier to them.

“Good! Now try this one,” Danny says before he taps his lips.

It signals for Youngjae to pay close attention because he’s going to help him say another word. Youngjae nods as he leans in a bit closer and Danny starts to say it. Youngjae frowns a bit in concentration, his own lips moving to mimic as he listens to him repeat the word a few times before he attempts to say it himself,

“Ki…”

Youngjae feels the first part of the word out and Danny keeps encouraging him with a nod of his own. But Danny’s also leaning in closer, his eyes staring into his with all of his handsomeness just right smack there. Youngjae starts to get shy, his nerves lighting up as he leans back as Danny keeps leaning forward.

“Ki...ki…”

His heart is thumping fast, his back gently hitting the shelf as Danny cages him in.

“Ki-ss…kiss.”

And Danny uses that to sweetly press a kiss to Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae’s breath hitches, his body and soul reacting to the simple kiss that he can’t help the little whine that escapes when Danny goes to pull away. They lock eyes, Danny searching Youngjae’s to know if that was ok as he gets lost in Youngjae’s beauty.  
“Was that ok?” he asks.

It was more than ok. Youngjae just had his first kiss! And it was done so smoothly by Danny. How did he even have the courage for that? Youngjae didn’t even pick up on it until the end and it just made him like Danny more by how silly and cute it was.

“Ki-kiss me,” Youngjae whispers back in English as he starts to pull Danny back to him.

Danny follows before gently guiding Youngjae into another kiss. It’s slow as both are getting to know the feel of the other. It doesn’t take long for them to get lost in the other that it doesn’t even register that they’re still in the library as one kiss turns into five, six, ten…

And then Danny swipes his tongue along the bottom of Youngjae’s lips that cause Youngjae to shiver and his mouth parts to let out a light moan. Danny uses that chance to slide his tongue in to touch against his and the needy whine that comes forth turns Danny on more. Soon tongues are tangling, saliva mixing and Youngjae’s noises escalating as the sweet scent of slick is filling the air around him. 

They have to part for air, chests heaving as their blood is pumping. Both their pupils are blown, teenage hormones driving them up the wall faster that in the next second they’re both grabbing for the other and pulling them back in for another kiss. And another and another. Hands roaming, feeling, touching. Danny hooks his hands underneath and grabs Youngjae by his ass before he moves Youngjae to straddle him; both moaning into the kiss as their cocks rub through the fabric against each other. 

“Youngjae,” Danny calls out in a whine as he wants him so bad.

That if they keep this up, he’s going to take him right here. But Youngjae’s in the same boat and doesn’t want this to stop.

“Please,” he whimpers back and Danny curses as he taught Youngjae that word in English.

It doesn’t help that Youngjae is rocking against him, his hands clinging to him as he begs sweetly. And god, his scent. It’s intoxicating and taking over him. 

“Take me,” Youngjae says it in Korean this time.

Danny growls. The way Youngjae talks when aroused in his native tongue does things to him. And even though he doesn’t know what he’s saying, he knows it by Youngjae’s body language as he grinds down on him.

Danny’s eyes flash, his hands squeezing Youngjae’s ass before running over his thighs to the front of his pants. Youngjae whines in a needy tone as he tries to help him by getting his one leg out. A book from the bottom shelf ends up falling to the ground by the time Youngjae is naked from the waist down and straddling Danny again but neither can stop now. It doesn’t matter that the book reminds them of where it’s at for the need to connect is too strong. It just adds to their hearts already thumping and makes it more exhilarating that they wouldn’t ever do this normally or have even thought about doing it in a place like this with anyone else but because it’s this person, they would do anything. Anywhere. 

“Danny,” Youngjae calls out as Danny’s fingers circle his tight heat.

Oh, this was dangerous. Just the thought of getting caught like this. It makes Youngjae that more sensitive, his nipples hard against his shirt as he clings tighter to Danny. Slick is dripping down his thighs as his body begs for Danny to enter him. Of all his thoughts only thinking of Danny. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot...so beautiful,” Danny groans as he slips two fingers inside of Youngjae. 

Youngjae lets out a noise, his voice growing loud and Danny loves hearing it. But he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. For anyone else to come see Youngjae like this. For Youngjae is his. So with his free hand, he gently pulls Youngjae down into a kiss as he leans up to meet him. It makes Youngjae’s noises grow needier as Danny expresses how much Youngjae is affecting him through the kiss. 

When they have to part for air, Youngjae whines as he’s back to begging again.

“Danny.”

Danny presses a kiss to his lips before moving to his ear and pressing a kiss there as well,

“I can’t hold back anymore. I wanna enter you so bad.” 

He emphasizes his words by thrusting up as he holds Youngjae there and Youngjae can feel how hard he is against his tight heat.

“Please,” Youngjae whimpers, eyes looking down toward Danny’s clothed cock.

He can make out the outline and see how thick and big he is as he can’t help but grind down on it.

Shit. Danny had so many questions to ask though. Like was this Youngjae’s first time? Did he happen to have a condom on him? Birth control? He doesn’t want to hurt him or mess this up but god it was hard to think when Youngjae is making a mess out of him and taking over his thoughts. 

Oh, he’s baring his neck too. Fuck. The need to claim is becoming higher and higher as Youngjae entices Danny by tilting his head and showing his neck to him. The collar is there of course but just knowing what Youngjae was implying…

“Alpha,” Youngjae calls out as his eyes flash.

With Youngjae looking at him like that. Looking all wrecked and begging to be taken. And with Youngjae’s hands already unzipping his pants and touching him. His breath hitches, a groan escaping as Youngjae strokes him before lifting himself up to align him to his tight heat...Danny snaps. He grabs Youngjae by his hips and thrusts up as soon as he enters him and Youngjae about shouts if it wasn’t for Danny crashing his lips against his a second before. It turns into muffled moans and needy noises as Danny keeps him bouncing on his cock. The sounds are loud in their ears of how wet Youngjae is but the feeling of being connected sends them into pure bliss as Danny pounds into Youngjae’s sweet spot head on over and over again. 

And Youngjae hopes Danny will forgive him for though he’s used toys during his heats, this is the first time he’s ever had an actual cock in him and it’s ten times better than any toy that it’s sending him over the edge faster than he wants it to.

“Danny...ah...nnn...cum...cumming!”

He moans it into Danny’s ear before his nails dig into Danny’s shoulder and he pushes back onto his cock. His back arches, expression in pure bliss as his body convulses and his cock spurts between them. Danny groans as Youngjae clenches down on him so tightly as he continues to thrust up into him. Just seeing Youngjae coming apart by his ministrations has him about to explode.

“Youngjae,” he whines and Youngjae moans at feeling him pulsing inside him.

His eyes open to see Danny is about to cum and instantly uses Danny’s shoulders to help him bounce more on Danny’s cock. Danny growls, trying so hard not to cum right away but Youngjae wants him to and he wants him to cum deep inside him.

“Danny, please!”

Oh, he never should’ve taught him that word for it’s a dangerous weapon and Danny can’t fight it any longer. So when Youngjae slams down with the next thrust, Danny holds him there tightly by his ass and Youngjae trembles at feeling Danny release inside him. He lets out a gasped, ‘Oh’ at how warm and deep he can feel Danny’s seed going that he finds himself orgasming again from how hot and dominant it was, especially as Danny grinds to make sure every last drop is inside him. 

Panting is soon heard as the two hold onto one another as they start to come down. It doesn’t take long for the teenage hormones to calm and their hearts to return to their normal rhythm before it truly hits them where they’re at. Going beet red, Youngjae can’t believe he just had sex in a library of all places! This was something Bam or Jinyoung would do, not him! Being embarrassed, he buries his face into the crook of Danny’s neck and shoulder. And Danny can’t help it as Youngjae is being too cute and adorable that it makes him twitch as he’s still inside Youngjae.

Youngjae squeals and Danny is quick to apologize in Korean,

“I-I’m sorry!” 

Danny is gentle and careful as he helps Youngjae off before he uses his shirt to clean them both off. After they both get dressed and Danny just zips up his jacket for his shirt is soiled now, they’re both still beet red from what just took place. But Danny is grinning happily and Youngjae is too and it only takes seconds for their hands to reach out for the other to intertwine fingers. 

“W-Will you b-be mine?” Danny asks in Korean.

Jackson is the one who taught him this sentence and Danny originally was going to ask Youngjae this first after they would kiss but things escalated and well...this is a good sign that Youngjae was into him right? Danny looks hopeful as he wants Youngjae to know this wasn’t just some fling or one time thing. That he genuinely liked him and wanted to be with him.

And the smile that comes forth is the one that everyone deemed Youngjae sunshine because it truly brightened the whole room. 

Youngjae is quick to lean up to press a kiss to Danny’s lips as his answer that Danny would understand and when they pull back, they can’t stop smiling toward the other...

Throwing the car keys into the bowl in the center of the kitchen counter, Jackson runs fingers through his hair before opening the fridge to take out some water.

“Good afternoon, sweetie, how was school?”

Jackson closes the door and turns to see his Mother there. 

“Mom!”

Jackson comes over and hugs his Mother tightly in greeting.

“It was good. Hung out with the pack again.”

“Ah! I’m so happy for you to finally have people you can call a pack!”

She hugs him back before the two part and she shows him that motherly smile.

“Did that mean everything went ok this morning? You were in such a panicked hurry that you almost left with no pants on!” 

Oh yeah…

Glancing down to the bracelet on his wrist, Jackson is really starting to question some things.

“Everything ended up being ok but Mom, is it true that I’ve always had this bracelet on since I was little?”

Jackson lifts up his arm to show her. His Mother eyes it with an unreadable expression before looking to him and trying to ease his worries,

“Yes. It was much smaller of course but overtime, your Father and I added more to it so that it could grow with you. It’s very special from us to you.”

“So it has no other meaning than your love for me?”

His Mother pauses for a second too long that Jackson notices.

“Do you not like it anymore?”

Jackson is quick to reassure her, “No no. I love it! I’m happy to wear something you and Father made specially for me and out of love. I was just curious because I saw someone wearing something similar and they explained a different meaning is all.”

“All jewelry can hold different meanings for everyone, son. But this one is very special and you must never take it off.”

Jackson nods. He didn’t really get what he had been looking for but he can tell something was up that added to his gut feeling. Something his Mom wasn’t telling him. 

She pulls him into another hug and Jackson hugs her back as he tries not to think about why his parents don’t have an accessory they wear everyday like he does with the bracelet. Nor can he stop thinking about how adamant his parents are that he never takes his off. 

It makes him want to take it off…

“You should invite your pack over some time, Jiaer. I would like to meet them.”

His Mother’s voice distracts him from his thoughts for the moment.

“Of course.”

For some reason, it felt like the bracelet began to weigh heavily around his wrist…

Jinyoung on the other hand had been close. Like super close to what he was looking for. He had gotten home and went into the giant book room his Mother had. Just stepping in brought in a lot of memories as he spent hours lost in here as he read book after book as a child. But after two hours today, he sighed in frustration at not being able to find anything. Maybe he really was going to have to look into his Mother’s room to see if he can find something but right as he went to leave, something pulled at him. It was weird. It was like something from deep within him had tried to spark but couldn’t last long and vanished as soon as it came. But it had him stop and look in one direction.

‘Has that...?’

Jinyoung stares confused as to where a plain wall should be with a full length mirror, there was now a door in its place. Jinyoung feels that pull again. Like something was calling out to him. Something thrumming underneath his skin and grows with each step he takes closer to the door. But the moment he almost gets his hand to the door knob, a loud slam has him jerking back.

“Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung looks to the entrance of the room to see his Mother standing there. He takes a quick glance back to the door he tried to open just to find the mirror there like it should be.

‘What?’

“What are you doing here? You haven’t come in here since a while now.”

Jinyoung’s hand falls to his side as he turns to face his Mother coming toward him.

“I have to do research for a project I was just assigned.”

His Mother raises an eyebrow, 

“So you ended up being distracted by your handsomeness?”

Jinyoung snorts,

“No, I…” 

Something propels him not to say the truth.

“I thought I had something on me but it turned out to be on the mirror. You know how dirty this thing can get.”

His Mother eyes him before agreeing,

“If you stare too long, images can contort before your eyes as well or lighting can play a trick on you.”

“But don’t they say that mirrors are like a portal? Or like a gateway into one’s self?”

His Mother looks to the mirror.

“It can be interpreted in many ways.”

Jinyoung looks at the mirror as well but to him, he just sees himself. But to her, she sees the green aura that wants to come out from within him.

“Mom.”

She pulls her eyes away from the mirror to look at her son. My, even in this moment she sees herself. Of her past life and knowing how Jinyoung is following in her footsteps even after she tried so hard to keep him safe and protected.

“How did Jaebum get to school this morning?”

She smiles sadly as she knows time is limited now before everything comes to a head and she won’t be able to control the outcome.

“His dragon allowed him to teleport.”

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide,

“Teleport but that’s imposs-”

“Impossible? I know. But so should his dragon.”

Jinyoung frowns as he wants to ask more but stops as his Mother comes forth to rest her hands on his shoulders.

“Son, I know there’s a lot of things I’ve kept hidden from you but one day you’ll understand why I did what I did. And why I’m still trying to keep you safe.”

“Mom…”

She looks at him lovingly as she caresses the side of his face,

“Just know that I did it out of love.”

He’s now left with more questions than answers but he isn’t as upset with his Mother anymore. For whatever she’s keeping from them, it’s not for evil intention or to make him upset and hurt him. He can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice that she really is doing what she feels is the right way to keep everyone safe. 

Jinyoung’s cell phone starts to go off and it breaks their moment. Moving away, he pulls out his phone to see it’s from Jackson.

“Go on, you can answer him. He’s the one you love isn’t he?”

Jinyoung flushes at his Mother knowing that before he answers.

“Jackson-” he greets before he’s interrupted.

“Jinyoung! Hey! I know this is sudden and like I should’ve called before doing this but um...I kind of...felt weird...and freaked out and um...your car is here so that means you’re here right? I see another car though too so it’s probably one of your parents or do you live alone? Or with a sibling? Shit...you could be having company over. Man, I really should’ve called before running straight to you. I can leave. I didn’t drive here but I can walk back-”

The front door swings open and Jackson jumps and about drops his phone as he sees Jinyoung standing there with the phone still to his ear before he’s ending the call.

“You ran all the way here? Jackson-”

Jackson fumbles to put his phone away before trying to come up with an excuse when he finds Jinyoung suddenly hugging him.

“You idiot,” Jinyoung mumbles with no heat as he feels for Jackson.

He hugs tighter as he feels Jackson is shaking. It hurts him as Jackson sounded so upset over the phone. He could hear it in his voice as he rambled on and to know that Jackson’s first instinct was to come to him. To literally run to him in search for comfort and to be anchored did things to Jinyoung’s heart. 

“I’m here, Jackson. Whatever is going on. I’m here.” 

Jackson’s walls he put up come down and his shoulders shake more before he finds himself clinging back to Jinyoung and holding on tightly as a pitiful whine is heard while he buries his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder. 

He felt tears start to soak his shirt…


	16. Chapter 16

“Yugyeom-” His Mother calls out after hearing a loud noise like something fell off the bed. “Are you ok in there?”

The two hear the door handle start to jingle as they’re scrambling to find their clothes and be at least semi presentable to Yugyeom’s Mother. After Yugyeom was the one who fell off the bed as his foot got caught in the comforter, Bam is about ready to cry as he can’t get his pants back on fast enough. Like why did he choose today of all days to wear the tightest pants possible?!

“Wait!” Yugyeom pleads and his Mom stops trying to open the door.

“Help me!” Bam whispers as he only has one pant leg on.

His shirt is definitely crinkled and in no way covering the hickies littered all along his neck that stick out around his collar. And don’t even get him started on Yugyeom who has his shirt inside out and his pants on but his belt isn’t even buckled. 

“What is going on in there, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom and Bam bicker in whispers as Yugyeom manhandles Bam up to a standing position after managing to get his other pant leg on but now they’re having trouble getting the pants up over his ass, which almost causes both of them to fall. Bam hisses as he hits his elbow onto the night stand next to the bed and Yugyeom whines cause he feels bad as he knows that had to hurt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Yugyeom apologizes as Bam is trying so hard not to curse loudly for Yugyeom’s Mom to hear.

“Yugyeom! Are you having ‘me’ time or something? You know you always have your door open at all times because I know how you’re scared of sleeping alone so the only time it’s ever closed is when you’re having ‘me’ time. Is that why I’m smelling strawberries too? Are you using scented lotion again?”

Yugyeom turns beet red and grows more embarrassed by the second as his Mother just kept going while Bam has a hard time not laughing. But it soon turns into a loud gasp as Yugyeom’s Mother speaks again,

“Alright. You leave me no choice Yugyeom. I’m coming in!”

“Wait, wait, no!” Yugyeom pleads but it’s too late as the door swings open.

His Mother stops before she can even get another word out as she takes in the two clinging to the other out of embarrassment and fear. Yugyeom’s Mother is rendered speechless and the moment grows awkward before Bam laughs nervously,

“Hello Mrs. Kim.”

He even gives a small wave before quickly ducking his hand back down to his side as he’s ready to accept his fate and obviously ruined his first impression with Yugyeom’s Mom. But then Mrs. Kim is smiling widely and coming forth with arms wide open.

“Ah! It’s you! You’re the one he’s been talking about nonstop!”

Bam gives a confused look before he finds himself being engulfed into her loving embrace.

“Mom!” Yugyeom whines as he’s hoping she won’t continue but oh she is.

“Bam am I right?” She asks as she pulls back after squeezing him tightly.

“Um...hello?” Bam is still confused by how happy she is when she should be upset.

Shouldn’t she be upset that they just slept together? Like wasn’t that the norm for parents because Bam has met many parents that were mild upset to very pissed off and this...this never happened before. He tries to look at Yugyeom for help but Yugyeom has his hands covering his face to try and hide away from the world currently.

“Just look at you! You’re mighty handsome. No wonder you caught my son’s eye right away.” 

She pinches the side of his cheek and Bam blinks a few times before pointing at himself,

“Me?”

“Yes you. Ever since you popped up toward the end of middle school, my son has had a crush on you but has been too shy to approach you.”

“Mom please!” Yugyeom begs as he squats down into a ball.

“It’s nothing to be shy over! You finally made a move and marked your mate. You didn’t even hold back either,” she comments as she points to the hickies.

It’s Bam’s turn to blush as his heart beats faster. He’s still embarrassed but he can’t help how his heart swells at knowing that Yugyeom has liked him for a long time now. Wait...that meant all the advances Bam tried in the first place wasn’t from Yugyeom rejecting him either. It was because Yugyeom was shy and probably couldn’t believe his crush liked him back. Aww how cute---did she said mate?! 

“I’m your mate?” Bam asks Yugyeom who whines and rolls around on the floor.

“Yep. You see, wolves are not just very loyal but when they find the one, they know right away from their scent alone and from then on, no one else will do for them. It’s that person or no one. And I have to be honest now but I knew it was you from the scent of strawberries because ever since you came into his life, he’s been obsessed with that smell so he would collect things that smelled like your scent and especially during ‘me’ time where I would find lots of scented lotion hidden under your mattress when I’m cleaning-”

“MOM! I can’t take anymore!” 

Bam on the other hand is about to explode from how cute and adorable Yugyeom is and knowing he’s his mate and just…he’s so happy.

“Oh my,” Mrs. Kim lets out as she notices tears fall down Bam’s face.

No! Not the tears again! Now he’s growing super embarrassed with Yugyeom looking at him now that he can’t handle it and poof! He shifts. Yugyeom scrambles to catch him and soon finds Bam slithering up his arm and clings to him. Yugyeom sits up, crossing his legs as he smiles warmly down at Bam and softly pets along the back of his body.

“Even like this, you’re still super cute,” Yugyeom states sweetly and Bam slithers up further to hide his face in Yugyeom’s shirt.

It just makes Yugyeom smile bigger.

“I’ll let you two have a moment but you must come down later for dinner. I want to get to know more about my future son in law.” 

“Mom!”

“No buts! And your father will want to meet him too.”

With that, she leaves by closing the door till it was just ajar before you can hear her footsteps moving away. Yugyeom remains sitting there for a bit just gently stroking Bam’s body and keeping him close to him before Bam eventually shifts back with tears still rolling down his face,

“Why are you so perfect?! I can’t stop crying these happy tears and it’s your fault! I even ugly cried in front of your Mom!”

He straddles Yugyeom’s lap and beats against his chest before burying his face in it. Yugyeom beams as he wraps his arms around Bam and holds him close.

“Cause I was made for you,” Yugyeom says happily and it makes Bam cry even more.

And of course Yugyeom has to go and be sweeter by kissing the top of his head that just fills Bam’s heart up with more love for him. Bam can’t take it anymore and lifts his head to kiss Yugyeom passionately. They only have a bit before they need to go eat with his parents but Bam is going to make every second count and show him how much he affects him. Things just ended up growing heated as they can’t help but get lost in the other and soon one kiss turns into a make out session before the two hear Yugyeom’s Father enter the house,

“Why does it smell so strongly of strawberries? Are you making dessert or is Yugyeom having ‘me’ time again?” 

The two both flush as they pull apart before their eyes meet and they end up in a laughing fit. Bam then gets off Yugyeom and helps him up before squeezing his hand tightly.

“Guess I should go make another very memorable first impression yeah?”

Yugyeom smiles at him shyly,

“Maybe they won’t continue to embarrass me this time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll distract them with my charms.”

He winks for added effect and Yugyeom laughs before the two walk out hand in hand to face whatever may come…

Jade makes it to the living room when she finds Jinyoung coming in with Jackson. She had been worried when her son answered the phone before suddenly taking off. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks but Jinyoung shakes his head.

“I don’t know but I’m taking him up to my room. We’ll have to finish our conversation later ok, Mom?” 

She nods, her eyes watching them as Jinyoung helps Jackson to the stairs. Jackson remained clinging to him with his breathing still harsh. He managed to stop sobbing but he can’t get his emotions in check. He can’t stop recalling the moment. Recalling his thoughts. What he felt. What he wanted to do…

A whimper escapes him before he buries his face back into Jinyoung’s neck and tries to forget. It wasn’t him right? It can’t be him. He’s not like that. Nothing like that. He’d never-

“We’re almost to my room, Jackson,” Jinyoung says soothingly.

Just like his voice. His aura, scent, warmth. They help to soothe him. Help him get a grip back on reality. Just listening to Jinyoung’s steady heart beat makes him cling tighter. To want to hold onto this as he never wants to go back to that moment. 

God, how stupid was he to do that?! But he wanted to know. He wanted to see if it was just a bracelet made from his parents love or if it was all a lie and a way to bind him. To keep something from ever surfacing. And he got his answer without even taking the bracelet fully off. Just undoing one clasp of it and he felt it. He could feel the darkness and it utterly terrified him. How instantly bad thoughts were rushing into his head. How he felt the urge to hunt. To kill. Images of blood and bones crunching could be heard and seen in his head and he felt sick. He had quickly redone the clasp before he was running to throw up in the toilet. But he couldn’t get the images to stop. He couldn’t help but feel the darkness thrumming under his skin. Trying to seep into his mind. It was like the darkness was still trying to cave in on him that Jackson needed it to stop. And that’s when Jinyoung came to him. The first thing he thought of. Of what his instincts told him to go. Right to Jinyoung. So he did. He didn’t even stop to think logically and use the fucking car. He just took off out the window. He can’t even tell you what happened between that point and getting to Jinyoung’s house but he’s pretty sure he shifted so he could run here faster. 

Even now he feels the urge to shift. To do something as the thrumming is there like an itch that he can’t get rid of. They manage to make it into Jinyoung’s room when Jackson moves. Jinyoung is caught off guard as his back hits the bedroom door and the door is slammed shut from the force. Jackson is in his face, fangs out and partially shifted but his eyes are pleading. He looks so hurt like he’s in pain. Like he’s being tortured and doesn’t know what to do.

“Make it stop. I can’t make it stop...I don’t want to feel like this. Jinyoung I can’t…”

Claws dig into the door and Jinyoung can hear pieces of it start to shred and creak under the pressure that it might break any second now from how hard Jackson is digging in.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung calls out in worry and goes to reach out but Jackson shakes his head and tries to back up.

“No, I don’t want to...I might hurt you...I-”

He’s shaking, his expression so full of pain as he tries to control his emotions. Jinyoung can smell blood as Jackson digs his claws into the palm of his hands before Jinyoung moves forth and stops him.

“Hey, look at me. Jiaer, look at me.”

Jackson looks and where he should see a scared Jinyoung, he doesn’t. He just sees Jinyoung looking at him with concern and passion as they take a step together. With Jackson trying to take a step back, Jinyoung takes a step closer until the back of Jackson’s knees touch the side of the bed.

Jackson looks ready to cry again as he can’t control himself. But Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate as he reaches up to touch Jackson’s face. A whimper escapes as Jackson leans into the touch, a tear slowly rolling down.

“Help me…” he lets out and Jinyoung feels his heart tug painfully at how in pain Jackson sounded.

“What do you need?” Jinyoung asks as he takes the last step till they’re mere inches away.

Jinyoung’s searches his face as Jackson takes a moment to try and get a grip before their eyes end up meeting again and he looks at him both sad and pleading,

“You...I need you…”

Jinyoung’s own emotion is rushing to the surface as he cups Jackson’s face after pushing him down on the bed and kisses him to try and convey that he’s here. That he’s not going anywhere.

“Then take me.”

Jackson’s eyes flash and Jinyoung’s flashes back in response before Jackson is diving back in to meet his lips with his own. His hands grip onto Jinyoung’s hips to hold him there on top of him as one kiss turns to two and by the fourth kiss, they can’t even keep count anymore as things are growing heated fast. With their emotions haywire and teenage hormones following suit, it’s not long before both are rock hard and slick is leaking into Jinyoung’s underwear. Jackson growls at picking up on Jinyoung’s aroused scent before flipping them over to cage him. Jinyoung looks wrecked already after the passionate kisses. His pupils blown, mouth open as he pants in much needed air. God, Jinyoung looked divine underneath him. But there’s too much clothing in the way that needs to go. Claws dig and tear through the clothing as the cold air touches Jinyoung’s body and causes goosebumps to appear. He shivers before biting his bottom lip as he gets turned on even more from Jackson looking at all of him with such a hungry stare. The same claws come back but they’re gentle as his hands slowly move down his body. Mapping. Teasing. Jinyoung’s breath hitches, his cock twitching as Jackson lightly scrapes over his nipples.

“Ah! Jackson…”

Jinyoung has to bite his lip again to stop himself from being loud as he doesn’t want his Mother to hear them. But a moan escapes anyway as Jackson leans down to mess and tug on his left nipple with his teeth. Fuck. It shouldn’t be this hot. It shouldn’t turn him on this much to know his nipple is right there near Jackson’s fangs where he could easily tear into him. That Jackson’s claws that brush against his other nipple shouldn’t be sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. But fuck, it gets him wet. So damn wet and hard.

“Jackson…” 

His body is on fire and he feels like he’s going crazy and it’s not fair because Jackson isn’t even shirtless! But before he can even voice his thoughts, his mind is short circuiting as Jackson is already making his way down lower and doesn’t even hesitate to try and take Jinyoung into his mouth in one go. 

“Oh fu-”

He has to put his hand to his mouth and bite onto his balled up fist as Jackson deep throats him. His tongue moving to get every little drop of precum that keeps coming out. And just when Jinyoung thinks he won’t be able to breathe again from the blinding pleasure, Jackson comes back up. He makes direct eye contact and Jinyoung moans at how hot and sexy Jackson is from the way he’s looking at him.

“Jackson...I wanna feel you,” Jinyoung states as he pulls on Jackson’s shirt.

Even in this state, Jackson picks up on what Jinyoung wants and grabs at his own shirt before throwing it over his head somewhere and does the same with his pants. Jinyoung ends up cursing as now he’s looking at Jackson in all his glory and he definitely likes what he sees. 

“Alpha,” Jinyoung calls out, his legs spreading to let Jackson in closer.

But Jackson does one better and takes Jinyoung by surprise again as he hooks his arms underneath Jinyoung’s thighs and pulls him forward before diving down to lick right at his tight heat.

“Oh…”

Jinyoung’s body shakes, his hole clenching down as Jackson swirls his tongue around and laps at the slick constantly leaking out. 

“Jackson wait...I can’t…”

It turns into a whine before a loud moan as Jackson doesn’t wait and thrusts his tongue inside. It doesn’t help that Jackson groans and growls himself at thoroughly enjoying the taste of Jinyoung and from pleasuring him. 

Jinyoung’s body goes tight, his back arching as he threads fingers through Jackson’s reddish brown hair while biting the back of his hand again as the pleasure is becoming too much. He can’t think of anything other than Jackson and his skilled tongue that’s torturing him in pure bliss and knows he’s not going to last much longer. Not when Jackson is eating him out like a five course meal. 

Jinyoung loses himself. His hips moving on their own accord as he fucks himself against Jackson’s face and Jackson groans in approval. 

“Jackson...nnn...ah...ah...gonna cum...gonna-”

It turns into a high pitched noise as his body convulses and he cums long and hard. Jackson doesn’t let up, dragging Jinyoung’s orgasm out and making him super sensitive as he licks up and all over his cock to clean up the cum.

“Alpha…” Jinyoung begs in a low whine before pulling Jackson up to kiss him.

Tongues meld and glide causing Jinyoung to moan at tasting himself and Jackson mixed together. The rumble is felt against Jinyoung’s chest with their bodies flush together as hands touch and grab where they can. The kiss grows passionate and rough, both thrusting up to feel the other’s cock slide together in a delicious friction. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson calls out his name with passion the moment they part for air. “Need you.”

He crashes their lips together again and Jinyoung feels his heart thumping fast with Jackson’s. Can feel the need of both of them and wanting to connect. So when they part for air again, Jinyoung gets on all fours and spreads his legs.  
“Need you too Jackson so get over here and fuck me.” 

Jinyoung claws into his own sheets as he bites into his pillow to muffle the loud moan at Jackson mounting him in one thrust. Just feeling Jackson already pulsing and so hot inside him, has him clenching down. He’s so big too that he splits him so good and reaches deep within him. But god damn when he starts his brutal thrusting and pounds away into his tight heat. It’s so good his eyes are rolling back into his head as he’s sweet spot is hit head on over and over. He’s moaning constantly into the pillow and if he wasn’t biting it, he would be praising Jackson to keep going. For him not to stop as he moves his hips back to meet each thrust. 

Jackson doesn’t stop as Jinyoung grows wetter, his tight heat trying to keep him in and with Jinyoung moving with him, it’s riling him up faster to the edge. He wishes Jinyoung wouldn’t hold back his moans though. That he could hear him sing for him and have this last longer. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson moans out his name over and over as his eyes land on the back of Jinyoung’s neck.

He can’t help but lean over, Jinyoung caged in and taking his thrusts as Jackson starts mouthing over the back of the collar. Over where Jackson wants to bite into so badly. He can feel Jinyoung get wetter. His hole clenching more as Jinyoung voices how much he likes this even when muffled by the pillow. Jinyoung’s not just his anchor. Jinyoung is his mate. And one day he will claim Jinyoung but today is not that day. It still doesn’t stop him from biting into the collar though as he slams in one last time and cums deep within Jinyoung. Jinyoung cums with him at the same time, both riding out their orgasm as they knew if Jinyoung wasn’t wearing his collar that Jackson would have claimed him right then and there. 

It takes a few moments to come back down fully and Jackson takes that time to be able to finally get himself in check. But then Jinyoung is trying to get up so Jackson pulls out carefully. Jackson goes to get up and find something to help clean Jinyoung off but the second Jinyoung can move, he’s moving onto his back before pulling Jackson down into his arms and holds him.

“Worry about cleaning up later and let me hold you.” 

Jackson is shocked before a goofy grin appears. He feels calm now and anchored as Jinyoung surrounds him with his aura and scent. From Jinyoung caging him in his protective embrace. Jackson ends up burying his face into Jinyoung’s neck as their limbs become tangled. He’s not scared here nor does he have dark thoughts. Here, in Jinyoung’s arms, he feels Jinyoung’s love and is oh so warm. And with the steady heart beat of Jinyoung sounding in his ears, Jackson not only finds himself drifting off to sleep. He finds himself happy. 

So very happy.


	17. Chapter 17

“Bummie,” Mark whines against Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum can’t help but bite and tug on Mark’s bottom lip just to hear him moan and tremble again before softly melding their lips together in a slow kiss. A needy noise escapes from Mark as he leans his head back against the passenger door while Jaebum keeps him caged in his seat and starts to trail kisses down his neck.

He can hear Mark’s breath hitch while his heart thumps madly against his rib cage. Just brushing his lips close to Mark’s pulse point has him clinging and his scent spiking in the enclosed area. It makes Jaebum growl as he becomes intoxicated with everything of Mark and wants nothing more than to get this collar off so he can be closer to him.

“Mmm, baby, take it off.” 

Damn. Why’s his voice got to be rough and so sexy? With his hands touching slowly up his body that’s more than willing for Jaebum. And the way he’s mouthing over and around his collar to plant one kiss and love mark after the next…

“I wanna make you mine, Mark.”

And just like that it’s both heaven and hell. Where Mark has been wanting to be with Jaebum like this since forever but now that he can, he really can’t. He can’t be with Jaebum fully. And it hurts.

Mrs. Lim’s words come to him and how she and Mrs. Park warned him that Jaebum must never claim him. He may not have the full details on why it’s bad but if it had Stacy working so damn hard on trying to get him to do it, it had to be bad.

But it’s not fair. It’s so not fair as he wants this just as badly as Jaebum does and now he’s gotta tell him no. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and he tries to be calm and collected but it hurts so his voice comes out sad instead.

Jaebum instantly stops and pulls back some so he can look at Mark properly. It’s in this moment that he sees the pain in Mark’s eyes and how he’s trying to hold his emotions back.

“Hey,” Jaebum’s voice goes soft as he lifts a hand to caress his face.

Mark leans into the touch and his eyes grow watery as he stares back at Jaebum who is looking hurt himself.

“Is this because of her?”

Even though it wasn’t Jaebum’s fault, he blames himself for hurting Mark still. For putting him through such a painful thing for so long.

“I swear that during any of those times I thought it was you. The drug made me think she was you or I never would’ve touched her like that. It twisted and confused me and she kept doing things to me that I was even saying I loved her and...”

Jaebum thinks back as he truly thought he was holding Mark during those times. All the loving and affectionate times, he thought he was with his mate but due to the drug and whatever else she was doing to him, things blurred and mixed. He said and did things he never would’ve done or felt toward her. But knowing it happened, knowing Mark saw and heard a lot of it...no wonder it made Mark not want to mate with him. He’d probably want to take it slow and Jaebum wants to do whatever Mark wants to do. Even if it takes years. He’s going to prove to Mark, to show him it was him. It was always him and only him.

He leans forward to nuzzle against him as he tries to hold himself together but it hurts so damn much because Mark is hurting.

“I’ll prove it to you, baby. Please let me prove it to you.”

Mark can’t hold back the tears now as he knows Jaebum means every word. He also knows Jaebum is hurting over him hurting and how he blames himself and it pulls at Mark’s heart. Jaebum was a victim in all of this and yet he wants to do whatever it took to show Mark his love is true. But Mark already knows Jaebum’s love is true and it hurts more knowing they can’t complete the bond. And Mark can’t bring himself to tell him that because he doesn’t want to hurt him more and have him blame himself even further.

Closing his eyes, Mark nuzzles back and takes in Jaebum to anchor himself. 

“Am I the same as when you thought it was me?” Mark asks as he wants to know more of what Jaebum went through.

As a reminder of why he must remain in control to never let them bond fully. 

“I could smell your scent. When I touched, it was like touching you...seeing you...hearing you…but when she touched back I couldn’t feel your warmth. Your aura. Things blurred and were cloudy but something always pulled from deep within that it wasn’t right. And when she wanted me to claim, I never held interest to and refused. It’s like I knew even in my drugged state...Does it make sense? It’s hard to explain as things are still hazy and blacked out myself. But I do know she made me wear a condom each time which I’m thankful for. Though I wish things never would’ve gotten to that point.”

Jaebum speaks quietly as he holds Mark close to him. Their scents mix and keep the atmosphere calm even though sadness and pain undertones the air. Jaebum uses Mark to help keep him grounded as he tries to think back to those moments. His hand gently stroking Mark’s bandaged arm and hand as a reminder to him too that he can’t let this happen again. 

“How many times did I break your heart?” Jaebum whispers this part as his voice cracks with emotion.

“Bummie it’s ok. I don’t blame you for any of this, I-”

“But you see it still don’t you? Me with her. All those times...especially when you were at the diner alone waiting for me…”

“Jaebum,” Mark pleads as Jaebum’s growing upset.

Mark wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly.

“We can move forward from this. We can heal together. As long as you’re by my side, that’s all I need.”

“But I-”

“Just love me, Jaebum. And let me love you. Love heals all things, right?” 

Tears fall down Jaebum’s face as he nods with his face buried into Mark’s neck. Silence falls between them but no other words need to be spoken at this moment for the two just needed to feel the other’s love and to let it soak into their hearts to help heal them bit by bit more.

“Shouldn’t you answer?” Mark asks as Jaebum’s phone goes off again.

Mark looks at Jaebum's phone with worry of who it might be. The phone is different from Jaebum’s other phone now that he’s gotten a good look at it but Jaebum said he must’ve broken his other phone somehow and had switched it back to one of his old phones he kept lying around in his room. And Mark remembers this old phone cause Jaebum had it for years before finally switching to a better more improved version during junior year but Jaebum had always liked this one for some reason despite it running slow and having several cracks on the screen. 

Jaebum pouts,

“But this is our precious date time! Like our officially first date being together! And my Mom is trying to ruin it!” 

Mark smiles at Jaebum being adorable before he answers the phone and puts it on speaker.

“Hello Mrs. Lim.”

“Mark! So you’re with my son? Jeez and here I thought the world was about to end as my son would never ignore me but I see it’s because it’s you.”

“I’m not ignoring you, Mom. I’m trying to woo Mark! And it would be rude to answer a phone call during a date unless it’s an emergency.”

“Ah you’re right. But I’ve been worried. You went to school when you should’ve been resting and you had stopped texting me right before school ended.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lim but he was preoccupied with me at the time.”

“Ugh! Teenagers! I’m glad to hear you two are having a good time but don’t stay out too late and come home soon ok?” 

Mark can hear the worry underneath her cheerful tone and it has Mark remembering how Jaebum suddenly appeared at school this morning and how his dragon can go to the surface at any time still since he isn’t wearing any binding jewelry right now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in check.”

But it should be fine as long as he’s here. 

“I know. Thank you, Mark.” 

He’s glad he’s able to ease her worry for now and will make sure they don’t stay out too long. 

“Bye Mom! I love you!” 

“I love you too, son.” 

Her voice is heard with emotion as it’s been a while since she’s had her son back and it tugs at Mark’s heart.

The phone call ends and Mark soon finds Jaebum’s fingers touching his.

“Come here, you’re too far away.”

“I’m literally inches from you though,” Mark teases with a giggle escaping as Jaebum is making grabby hands from across the table.

Mark doesn’t hesitate to go over to his side though to snuggle close before the waitress comes over with their food. Both can’t help but smile as the strawberry milkshake is set before them along with the fries and burgers.

“Don’t worry about paying. Boss says this one is on the house,” the waitress winks before walking off and leaving the two love birds alone again.

Humming happily, Mark nibbles on his fries as Jaebum takes one huge bite out of his burger. Mark’s smile grows as he curls up under Jaebum’s arm and leaning against his chest while watching Jaebum try to chew that much food as it causes his cheek to puff out. 

“What?” Jaebum asks curiously after he swallows but Mark just bites his lip shyly as he tries to contain his smile from growing more.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to lean down to peck at Mark’s lips sweetly.

“If you keep being cute I won’t be able to help myself.” 

Mark’s giggles are torn out of him as Jaebum starts pecking all over his face just to hear more from him.

“Bummie!” 

Jaebum stops but keeps Mark close as both are grinning brightly, their eyes shining with happiness. 

“More fries?” Jaebum asks as he swipes one in ketchup and holds it out for Mark to eat.

Mark dives down to take it and his heart melts at seeing how happy it made Jaebum to be able to do things like this and feed him. 

“Milkshake?” Mark asks as he points to the tall glass with the pink showing and whipped cream all over the top. 

“Of course,” Jaebum smirks and the two lean in at the same time to take a sip out of the two straws.

Mark feels so warm and giddy as this was perfect. It was just like old times but even better now that they’re able to show their love more openly toward the other. And what a great feeling it was to love and be loved back and to know it was always there. 

“I’ll be right back ok?” Jaebum says as he swallows the last bite of his burger and gets up to head to the bathroom.

“Try not to be any more perfect while I’m gone,” Jaebum flirts with a smile thrown over his shoulder.

Mark bites back the smile as he watches Jaebum walk to the bathroom before ducking his head down and blushing. It’s then that he sees Jaebum left his phone on the table and Mark can’t help but pick it up. He wonders if Jaebum’s password is the same and his smile grows when he finds it’s always been his birthday as the passcode. His phone unlocks and Mark sees the background picture and about melts right then and there. It’s of him and Jaebum right before the summer of going into junior year. Back when they skipped school to go out. His heart swells and thumps faster as Mark goes to his pictures and finds more of that day together but what really seals the deal on how romantic and passionate Jaebum is, is that the majority of his photos are all of Mark. There’s pictures of the pack of course and of random scenery and yes cats. But every other picture is of Mark and a lot of them of where Mark isn’t even aware he’s having a photo taken of him. Like on that day where Jaebum took a photo of the sunset, he was actually taking a picture of Mark with the sunset in the background. There’s some of Mark napping in his arms or from across the balcony where he’d take a picture through the window like of one where Mark was being silly and in the midst of dancing to some song while getting ready. One of Mark giggling. One of him concentrating on homework as they worked together on math problems. Just so many and it was clear to see who captured Jaebum’s attention. Of who he held dearly in his heart and how his love only grew deeper more and more as they grew up by each other’s side. 

They say a picture can speak a thousand words and Mark can hear Jaebum’s love through them. Can feel it and it’s oh so warm. 

Locking Jaebum’s phone and setting it back down, Mark can’t stop smiling even when Jaebum comes back out of the bathroom a moment later. Jaebum chuckles as Mark perked up when he spots him coming out and instantly makes grabby hands for Jaebum to hurry.

“Someone missed me.”

“I did.” 

Jaebum pulls Mark into his lap and wraps his arms around him before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you too.” 

Mark leans his head back against Jaebum’s shoulder to look up at him.

“Was it hard to hold back when my heats hit?” 

With them always being so close and living so close, it must’ve been super hard on Jaebum to resist. Especially since they were always attuned with one another so Jaebum would know when Mark’s heats were coming before Mark even did at times.

“You have no idea. You already can drive me crazy but when your heats were getting close or would hit, it was nearly impossible for me. Every second I wanted to go over there and claim you and help take care of you. It affected me so bad that you’d bring me to a rut every time your heat hit. Mom had to move me to another room and keep me locked up there in case I couldn’t stop myself.”

Mark didn’t know Jaebum’s ruts happened at the same time as his heats. Ruts were different with them only lasting a day or two unless an omega’s heat is involved then it can last longer. And he always thought his rut was during winter break.

“But isn’t yours in the winter?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods.

“It is. I have two. One during the winter and one during yours. Mom says it’s because yours triggers me into having one. It can be common if an alpha is around an omega for long periods of time. Just like how an omega can trigger another omega’s heat and match their cycles up if they’re around the other a lot.”

That is true. It’s why Jinyoung and Mark’s are around the same time. And how Youngjae ended up having his triggered months early when Mark had his during a sleepover one time. Hell, Bam had his first ever heat after meeting Mark when his heat had just ended before school started. 

Mark can’t help but wonder if it has to do with Jaebum’s dragon though too but he doesn’t voice that. 

“Every time, even out of rut, I’ve wanted to claim you and make you mine, Mark,” Jaebum leans down and whispers into his ear. “I’ve always had my eyes on you and only you.”

Mark shivers, biting his lower lip to hold back the needy noise that wants to come forth. His heart thumps wildly, his body lighting up and every nerve coming to life as he’s more than willing. 

Dammit! 

Mark has to stop himself from tilting his neck instinctively. In fact, he needs to move and clear his head or he’s going to mess up and let Jaebum claim him right here and now. 

“I’ll be right back,” Mark manages to get out as he forces himself to leave Jaebum’s arms and head to the bathroom.

He can feel Jaebum’s eyes on him and it has him reacting more while making it harder to walk away. But he forces himself to open the door and go inside before almost collapsing in front of the bathroom counter. He has to grip it hard, telling himself he can’t. They can’t. They’re not allowed! 

Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes and looks in the mirror. Shit. Even his eyes are of his feline still. He needs to calm down but he can’t. He can feel the steady thrumming under his skin. The strong need to connect. The urge to go back to Jaebum and beg him to do it right now. 

He takes several more deep breaths. How are they even supposed to do anything more intimate if the urge is gonna be this strong?! He’s not going to be able to resist forever but damn, he really wants to have sex with Jaebum still. They can do that right? It should be fine as long as Mark keeps the collar on. Only he can take it off so even if Jaebum tries to bite through, he can’t. He just has to resist taking it off himself. 

Ok. There. Problem solved. 

Mark tries to move but his legs are like jelly. He’s still affected by Jaebum’s words and now the thought of getting more intimate with Jaebum won’t leave his mind. Fuck. He wants to have sex. He’s waited long enough right? It’s been years and he’s held back and he wants to show Jaebum how much he’s been holding back. Of how much he’s been wanting him. Needing him…

Fuck it. He’s going to love on Jaebum today and no one is going to stop him!

Taking out his phone he pulls up Jaebum’s name before typing,

‘Do you want to know how hard it was for me to not call or send these to you during my heats? How much I wanted to beg you to come help me. Of how I wanted to crawl over to your bedroom and just sit on your dick myself? Every time I used that toy I thought of you and even then it wasn’t enough. I always needed you.’

Mark then attaches several photos he’s kept in his phone that he took during his heat in order to entice Jaebum to want him but never sent them because he thought Jaebum didn’t feel the same. But now he could.

Meanwhile Jaebum was sitting at the booth in the corner trying to calm down himself. He couldn’t help it though! With Mark right there all happy and beautiful. Being open and loving and being able to love on him back. He couldn’t stop himself. He wants Mark to know everything. He no longer has to hold back and he wants to love on Mark and show him how much he means to him. 

What happened to taking it slow Jaebum?!

Running his hands over his face, he takes another moment to contain himself. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s gonna make it through today and not love on Mark cause the urge is super strong and knowing Mark wanted to make it even harder. Plus it doesn’t help that something deep inside him keeps pulling at him to go into the bathroom and love on Mark right now. To push him up against the counter and take. To hear him sing as you watch his expression come apart while he can’t take his eyes off of you thrusting in and out of his tight heat-

Nope. Nope. He needs to get that image out of his head right now. He is not about to lose control. Why can’t his thoughts stop talking? Stop showing him! 

His leg bounces as he tries to ignore how hard his cock is. How heavy it feels trapped in his pants and twitching at the thought of entering Mark.

He feels like some sort of wild animal as claws start to dig into the table. The need is growing stronger and stronger and he can feel something trying to come to the surface. No. He needs to control himself. To fight it.

‘You need to claim him. Take him now and claim him! He wants it! He wants the bite! Our mate wants us!’

“I can’t…”

Jaebum struggles as he fights with himself when he hears several dings at once. His turns toward the noise and he sees Mark’s name pop up. Forcing himself to get a grip, he unlocks the phone to see what Mark sent and he groans.

Just reading the words alone affects him greatly but seeing the photos of Mark being so needy...of Mark looking wrecked and blushing from head to toe as he’s fully naked, pupils blown of his feline and legs spread wide open. Fuck, Mark looks so beautiful. So breathtaking and sexy with his cock hard against his stomach and fingers plunging into his tight heat. And the way he’s looking at the camera in this photo. Of how he’s imagining it to be Jaebum and enticing him by showing off more of his neck and body. Of his tail and ears out and exposed as he loses himself in the next photo and cums from just his fingers alone. And then the third one where he has the toy in him. It’s in mid thrust so half of it is seen and Jaebum is fucking jealous as it should be him. It should’ve always been him there to take care of Mark and love him, not that stupid toy. 

Jaebum snaps, barely putting the phone into his pocket before he’s walking in strides to the bathroom. 

Mark has only sent the text and photos maybe a minute ago before the bathroom door swings open. Mark eyes the person through the mirror and locks eyes with Jaebum before he’s moaning. His body trembling in need as Jaebum’s eyes are blood red and staring at him hungrily with a heated gaze.

And when the sound of the door closes behind him and the lock clicks, Mark’s heart pounds wildly at what’s to come…


	18. Chapter 18

“Mark.”

His tone is strained with arousal and dominance. Mark clutches a hold of the counter as their eyes remained locked. Just hearing his voice and feeling that heated gaze on him has every nerve lighting up and his body growing hotter. The way he said his name was promise of what was to come. Of what he was going to do to him and it has Mark hard instantly. 

Mark bites back a needy whine as his cock strains against the front of his pants. Each step Jaebum takes has Mark’s breath hitching before it’s already turning into light pants and his body trembles at feeling that dark aura. Of how his eyes change back and forth from his feline to the dragon’s as Jaebum’s control is gone and he’s dangerously on the edge. And Mark should be scared but instead he wants Jaebum closer. Begs him sweetly as he calls out his name before arching his back and leaning against him when Jaebum’s hands grip a hold of his waist.

“Jaebum.” 

He’s pulled back against him roughly yet still gentle as a growl is heard in his ear,

“Do you feel that?”

Mark lets out a low moan, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he does. He can feel how hard Jaebum is. How he’s rock hard and hot against his ass. God, he must be long and thick too-

“You think that toy could be me? You think it could’ve satisfied you? Oh baby, I’m gonna make you feel the real thing as you scream my name.”

Jaebum kisses along Mark’s ear and neck before breathing hotly,

“Now spread your legs for me baby.”

Mark does as he’s told while his heart is thumping fast against his ribcage. The sound of his pants being undone is loud and has him letting out another noise before he’s moaning loudly at being manhandled and caged in against the counter. 

“Bummie…”

The counter is cold against his hips as his cock drips precum down toward the sink. Goosebumps form as all of his lower half is exposed and slick begins to roll down his thighs.

“Ah! Please!”

Mark feels his tail being grabbed toward the base and it sends jolts of pleasure through him. It makes his hips jerk and his feet slide on his pants that are lying on the floor. His body is steadily thrumming, aching, begging for Jaebum to touch him more. To make a mess out of him. 

“Look at you, baby. Already dripping for me cause you know what’s coming. What I’m going to do to you. You’ve been waiting so long haven’t you? I can see how badly you want me.”

Mark can’t help but glance at himself in the mirror to see it’s true. He’s already riled up and looking wrecked and Jaebum’s only been talking dirty and barely touching him. But god he wants it. He wants Jaebum so bad that his tight heat is pulsing with each heart beat.

“Need you...please,” 

His eyes are of his feline’s and his black cat ears twitch in eagerness of what’s to come. And when Jaebum’s hands start to wander and touch more he turns into a needy mess. Constant little noises escape and he grows wetter. His body is impossibly hot that he feels like he’s going into heat with how bad he wants Jaebum. 

But Jaebum is taking his time. His hands leave tingles of pleasure in their wake that burn into his skin long after his touch is gone and moving to another inch of skin. 

“Alpha!”

Jaebum goes up his shirt and pinches and tugs at his nipples till there’s a pretty line of precum from Mark’s cock to the counter. Each second is torture yet pure bliss that Mark is losing it. Everything is Jaebum Jaebum Jaebum. From his scent. His aura. Warmth. Touch. Everything of him surrounding him that he’s going crazy. 

He’s moaning loud, so fucking loud but he doesn’t care as he’s trapped in Jaebum’s embrace and begs for more. And Jaebum is loving every second of it. Of hearing Mark sing for him and react to his every touch. How he gets wet from his voice and heated gaze alone. And how right now Mark is trying to entice him to enter him. 

Mark tilts his neck, baring more as he pushes back against Jaebum and starts grinding his ass on his clothed clock.

“Bummie…”

God he’s so beautiful. So perfect. He can’t help but voice this out along with praise after praise as he kisses where he can reach. His hands moving back lower to grip his cock while he grinds back against Mark.

“N-no...not this…” A whine escapes Mark as he wanted Jaebum to fuck him not tease him more.

But it turns into a long string of panted moans as Jaebum strokes him so good while leaving one love mark after the next along his neck and parts of his shoulder underneath the shirt collar. And when Jaebum mouths over the collar at the back of his neck right where the bite should be, Mark gets very vocal and Jaebum growls in approval.

“Take it off baby. Take it off for me.” 

Mark shakes, his body about to explode from all the pleasure as his mind is clouded with nothing but Jaebum. And he wants it. He wants to have Jaebum bite him. To become his officially and be forever tied together. He wants it so bad that his hand is already starting to reach up to undo his collar but then his bandaged hand slips from the counter and ends up clinging to Jaebum’s arm where he feels it. He feels scales.

His eyes open and look into the mirror to see the black scales lining some parts of Jaebum’s body that aren't hidden underneath clothing. Can feel the fangs at the back of his neck and knows Jaebum’s dragon is out now and in control. 

He whines as he’s torn. Everything in him is screaming at him to do it but that one part in his mind tells him he shouldn’t. That they can’t. 

“I wanna claim you. Let me do it. Let me have you.” 

“You can have me but I can’t-”

Jaebum’s hand comes off Mark’s cock and straight up to grip at Mark’s neck and keep him still against him.

“Why do you resist me?” He cuts Mark off.

“I’m not,” Mark says and Jaebum bares fangs.

“I know you want me! You want this! But you won’t let me!”

“You should know why!” 

The dragon doesn’t like that answer but even though he’s angry and upset, he’s still gentle with Mark.

“But you’re mine! I wanna make you mine!” 

“I am yours!” Mark cries out with emotion. “Always. I’ve always been yours.”

Mark looks ready to cry before Jaebum tilts Mark’s head so he can kiss him. Mark lets out an emotional moan from the rough and passionate kiss. It soon breaks and Mark can hear the sound of Jaebum’s pants coming undone before he can feel Jaebum right there against his hole.

“Jae-” Mark’s voice cuts off as the breath is knocked out of him as Jaebum fucks into him all the way to the hilt.

Mark can only brace himself as he’s leaned forward before Jaebum’s pulling back just to thrust back in hard. It rips out a loud moan from Mark as his thighs shake and he feels himself being filled with pleasure with each thrust. The way Jaebum goes so deep and makes him feel so full has him getting lost in pleasure and moving his hips back to meet Jaebum’s thrust. 

“This is better than the toy right? That damn thing can’t fuck you like me. No one can make you feel the way I can make you feel. No one. Only I can do this. Only I can see and touch you like this.” 

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum snaps his hips at a brutal pace.

Little grunts and noises as torn from Mark as he takes everything Jaebum gives him and finds himself reaching the edge fast.

“Jae...I’m gonna…”

But it turns into a drawn out whine as Jaebum grips his cock and stops him from cumming.

“Not yet. Look in the mirror.” 

Mark forces his eyes open and locks them with Jaebum. His eyes are wild and extremely dangerous and Mark can swear he sees a black aura outlining him but he feels nothing but safe and warm in his arms. Can feel Jaebum’s love for him. And without Jaebum having to say anything else, Mark knew what he wanted to hear. To know.

“Yours. I’m yours, alpha.”

Jaebum reacts to it greatly, his cock pulsing inside of Mark before pulling Mark up to be flush against his chest and then lifting one of Mark’s legs up by his inner thigh just so he can thrust in deeper. Mark about screams as Jaebum hits deep and at his sweet spot over and over. 

“That’s right baby. Watch me fuck into you. Watch as I cum deep inside.”

He says the words with such aroused emotion as they both can’t look away. Mark’s hands grip the counter and Jaebum’s arm tightly as four more thrusts and it hits him hard. His moan echoes in the bathroom as he not only sees but feels Jaebum start to release inside him. Jaebum’s groan is muffled as he bites where he can reach and it’s Mark’s shoulder. Mark cries out in both pleasure and pain before he ends up cumming again with Jaebum’s name leaving his lips. 

It’s a while before they come down from their orgasm. Mark’s one leg he’s standing on turns to jelly and tries to give out but Jaebum leans them forward with help from the counter until he can pull out. He keeps an arm wrapped securely around Mark’s waist to keep him upright as Mark leans into him and buries his head against his shoulder. Mark can’t see how the dragon is looking at him. How much the dragon yearned to be one with Mark fully. How he could’ve gotten Mark to do it by force and yet he didn’t. Because Mark told them they couldn’t and he knew the reason. Though the dragon didn’t care about the world and others. He cared about Mark and Mark cared about them. So he didn’t push anymore. And hearing Mark telling him he was his despite all this...it made him happy. Yet sad. Cause he knows once they go back, they’ll try to lock him away again.

Lifting his hand, he softly caresses the side of Mark’s face as he nuzzles close. This was his mate. His everything. And he fears he won’t be able to protect him. That the panther won’t be enough…

‘I don’t want to go back.’

I don’t want to lose you. I can finally touch you. Feel you. Lying dormant for so long and only being able to watch I don’t want to be chained back down. I want to fly with you. I want to keep you by my side at all times. But he doesn’t want to make things worse for Mark. Or hard on him as right now Mark is struggling to stay awake as his body is growing weak from Jaebum’s darkness feeding off of Mark’s light. He still hasn’t recovered from this morning when he was able to break free and come out more due to Mark. So unless they bonded, the dragon could only come out bits at a time like this. And pushing any further could hurt Mark. 

With a sad smile, the dragon places a light kiss over the bite on Mark’s shoulder before he retreats and the panther is back and already moving to help clean Mark up and get him dressed again. Luckily the diner was still empty as it’s busy time wasn’t until another thirty minutes or so and it gave Jaebum plenty of time to get everything situated before lifting Mark to sit him on the counter. Mark whines as he becomes super clingy and thought Jaebum was trying to separate from him.

“No. Stay.”

Jaebum smiles before ducking down to kiss Mark’s forehead. Mark purrs at this and lifts his head more so he can get a kiss on his lips. A smile is pulled from Mark as Jaebum’s lips touch his before slowly pulling away. The two make eye contact and you can see the passion and love there for the other. Soon Mark giggles and Jaebum chuckles as the two realize they just had sex in the diner of all places. But it was fitting in a way because this was one of their favorite places. A place where they both secretly saw the times here as dates. Where they came to have special memories as they grew up into who they are today. And as this diner saw two boys become the best of friends and watched them grow. The diner gets to add them coming together as a couple to the list. Where surely many more memories were to come. Whether it be bad or good. The diner will see it through. 

“You ready to go snuggle in my bed?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods.

“You might have to carry me for I still can’t feel my legs.” Mark pouts as he’s already clinging to Jaebum like a koala. 

Jaebum just hooks an arm underneath Mark’s butt to keep him from sliding down before he heads toward the door. The moment they leave the bathroom, Jaebum makes eye contact with the waitress who winks with a big smirk on her face. Jaebum doesn’t hold back his grin the entire time he carries Mark to the car. And by the time he gets Mark in the passenger seat, Mark is out like a light.

Jade remains silent as Vivian’s expression says it all while she watches Jaebum carry a sleepy Mark inside the house. From the love marks showing that the clothing wasn’t able to hide, all the way to how strongly the two smelt of the other…and was that blood she smelt? Vivian’s eyes take in the back of Mark’s shirt where blood stained through. She doesn’t say a word though as she waits a while before making her way up to her son’s room. 

Sure enough, when she enters she finds her son is fast asleep and curled up with Mark in his arms. Their tails are intertwined and the moment is peaceful as the soft wind from the newly fixed window is propped open a bit to air out the room. 

She doesn’t need to be told to know these two had sex and from further inspection of carefully and quietly lifting the back of Mark’s shirt, she can find that the dragon had resurfaced but no mating bite was made. Though a partial claim was obviously staked as this wound would take a while to heal and had been close to Mark’s neck to warn others to back off. 

It just showed how close things could’ve gone. How fast everything could change in a blink of an eye. So with a heavy heart, Vivian pulls out the binding jewelry she’s had for her son since a young age. How Jaebum had started off with just one piercing that soon led to two and then three, four. His ears are lined with piercings and every other necklace or bracelet he has is also designed to bind. She’s used other ways as well but she’s not going to reveal that secret.

With the last of the ear piercing put back on, she can feel the dark aura from her son is toned way down to practically undetectable now. The only way you know it’s there is if you’ve felt it before and know it’s hidden underneath. 

She smiles sadly at her son. It was never easy for her to bind him in the first place. And to do it even now it still hurt like the very first time. Because this was a part of her son. The half of his soul. 

Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes as she looks at him before tears well up in her eyes and all she can say is,

“I’m sorry, Jaebeom.” 

And Jade continued to remain silent the entire time as she watched from afar but still close enough to provide comfort for her best friend, before she deemed she should give Vivian some time alone and left to let her have her private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might've went too far. XD woo, that was some smut there. But now that the guys all had their moment, what's gonna happen next?


	19. Chapter 19

“Hello world!” Bam’s loud voice is heard from outside Jinyoung’s bedroom.

“Ugh! Shut up!” Jinyoung calls back as he grabs his pillow and tries to clamp it over his head to drown out the noise.

But of course that doesn’t stop Bam as he flings open the door.

“Rise and shine bitch-” Bam’s voice trails off as he takes in not one but two people in the bed.

And one of them has sat up completely shirtless and obviously naked down below the waist as the sheets pool around the V of his hips.

“Damn,” Bam whistles before another voice gasps.

“Don’t look!” Yugyeom exclaims as he clamps a hand over Bam’s eyes.

“No wonder someone’s grumpy. You must’ve gotten no sleep after having this alpha-”

Bam is smirking as he talks before a pillow hits him square in the face and cuts him off. 

“Rude,” Bam huffs. 

Jinyoung sits up and glares at him even though Yugyeom is still covering Bam’s eyes and his own. 

“This is why you don’t just barge in. What if we had been fucking still? Second of all, hello Yugyeom.”

“G-good morning!” Yugyeom’s voice is high pitched as he’s shy and fully blushing. 

Jackson rubs sleep out of his eyes as he tries to wake up. One side of his hair is every which way and they maybe got what a few hours of sleep if they were lucky? After taking a nap yesterday, the two ended up sharing a bubble bath together and eating the food Jade had saved for them before snuggling and watching T.V. and yeah, things got heated again and well, here we are.

“You could’ve walked in on me and it wouldn’t stop me from still going unless it was an emergency cause let me tell you I fully know how well Yugyeom can dick me down and-”

Yugyeom lets out a noise before scrambling to clamp a hand over Bam’s mouth now as well while he keeps his own eyes squeezed shut.

“Ignore everything that was just said!” Yugyeom announces and Jinyoung snorts.

“I was wondering why it was so bright from the light shining out of your ass. You finally got laid by Yugyeom.”

“Jinyoung!” Yugyeom is beet red as Jinyoung just says everything so boldly.

Jackson chuckles before leaning over and kissing Jinyoung’s cheek. He pulls back with a dopey grin.

“Morning babe.”

Jinyoung grins himself and pulls Jackson back in for a proper kiss but on the lips this time.

“Are you guys making out in front of us?” Bam asks in amusement while trying to move Yugyeom’s hand before Jinyoung presses one last kiss to Jackson’s lips before pulling away.

“You wish. Now how bout you two wait outside for a second so we can get dressed and then you can tell me all about your amazing day with Yugyeom cause I know that’s why you rushed over here.” 

“You know me too well. I tried telling Youngjae first but instead of a hello back he sent me a photo of Danny in his wolf form asleep in his bed.”

Jinyoung and Jackson both perk up at this.

“They did it!” Jackson exclaims in happiness while trying to throw his arms up into the air but it turns into a soft whine as his hand goes to his lower back. “Ow. Jinyoung why’d you have to go so hard on me last night?” 

Jinyoung just smirks and gives him that look, “I didn’t hear you complaining last night as you begged me to go harder.”

“Damn, you’re right. God, it was good,” Jackson says dreamily as he reminisces about it.

“Wait, wait wait, did I just hear right? Did Jinyoung end up fucking Jack-”

Bam doesn’t get to finish his sentence again as Yugyeom hollers from shyness before pulling him and Bam out the room and slamming the door shut. Jackson and Jinyoung both laugh before they start to get ready for the day.

By the time they’re dressed and open the door again, Bam and Yugyeom have moved down to the living room where they were already making out on one of the couches.

“Really?! In my living room? It’s been eight minutes at most and you two can’t contain yourselves?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at them while teasing. 

Bam pulls back and sits up while he’s still straddling Yugyeom.

“You were taking forever and then left me alone with this fine ass man. What did you expect to happen?” 

“He’s got a point,” Jackson states.

Yugyeom makes a needy noise, “Five more minutes?” 

The two are taken aback by Yugyeom not being shy in the slightest right now as he wants to love on Bam but then the sound of the doorbell is heard. Everyone turns their head toward the direction of the noise but no one can even make a move before the front door is opened.

“Hello?! Bam said it was urgent to come here so there better be someone dying!” 

It was Youngjae as he appeared soon after into the living room with Danny right behind him. The four take notice of Danny wearing one of Youngjae’s shirts despite this was the same outfit he wore yesterday.

“That shirt’s a little tight on you,” Bam points out with a smirk. “Almost looks like it’s someone else’s.”

Jinyoung smacks Bam’s arm lightly to get him to shush as the two start to go beet red.

“U-um...he spilled something on it yesterday in the library so after he ended up staying the night at my house, I gave him one of my shirts to wear. Especially since someone said it was dire to come here so it wasn’t like we had time to go by his house to pick up a shirt.” 

Bam wiggles his eyebrows, “Spilled something huh?” 

“Youngjae not that I wouldn’t believe you because I totally did but his look is totally giving it away,” Jackson points out as Youngjae looks behind to see Danny looking guilty now as he didn’t realize his expression was giving it away.

“Not to mention that wolves can pick up on scents faster and stronger than most hybrids so no offence but I can tell you two got intimate yesterday and with what information you gave me, you two did it in the library and he probably used his shirt to clean you two up.”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide in shock before he turns super red and covers his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Jinyoung and Bam also go into shock.

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung can’t believe it. 

Sunshine, sweet little Youngjae fucked in the library!

“I couldn’t help it!” Youngjae exclaims back as he clings to Danny now.

“I see someone was staking their claim. Even now,” Bam winks.

Youngjae doesn’t deny it because yes, he is possessive. It would’ve been hella embarrassing if they had been caught in the library but it would’ve spread fast around campus and then everyone would know Danny was off limits and his. It was also hot and I mean come on, Youngjae can’t resist this alpha and after finally having the courage to talk to him and such, he wasn’t stopping for nothing. And yes, this was also the boyfriend shirt he got for himself that he would sleep in almost every night cause it’s bigger and made him feel warm and safe. It was the only shirt that would fit Danny and even then it was tight on him but Youngjae likes it and it just makes it even more real to the fact that Danny is his boyfriend now.

“Youngjae it's too early to be having dirty thoughts,” Jinyoung teases lightly as he sees Youngjae biting his lip while looking at Danny.

“It’s too early to be here when I should still be snuggling with my man in bed,” Youngjae pouts.

“Yeah, why did you call for Youngjae to come over?” Jackson is curious to know.

“It wasn’t just Youngjae,” someone states.

Sure enough, two more heads pop in as Mark appears first with Jaebum right behind him.

“Is that what I think it is?!” Youngjae perks up as he spots the two holding bags of food.

Jaebum grins as he holds the bag up, “Bacon, eggs, cheese and ham is still your favorite right?” 

Youngjae nods excitedly as he takes the bag from Jaebum.

“I got you two,” Jaebum adds and Youngjae is about to cry.

Even after all the distancing and shit Stacy put everyone through, now that Jaebum was back to himself he was being the great leader they all knew and spoiling his pack again.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae’s voice cracks with emotion before he hugs Jaebum from the side.

Jaebum wraps his arms around Youngjae to pull him into a tighter hug.

“Welcome back leader,” Youngjae says and Jaebum’s expression is genuine as it means a lot to him.

“Thank you for letting me come back. I promise I’ll continue to make up for it.”

“You idiot! None of that was your fault!” Youngjae lightly smacks Jaebum’s chest as he pulls back from the hug before wiping at his eyes. “But I wouldn’t mind if you brought some snacks.”

Jaebum does his dinosaur laugh and the others all grin; Youngjae’s sunshine smile beaming as Jaebum ruffles his hair slightly.

“Here, Jaebum brought everyone food,” Mark starts to hand out the food. “Now Bam, what was it you wanted us all here for?” 

Bam perks up after taking a bite of the food. Yugyeom was next to him munching away happily.

“Ah! That’s right! Do you guys remember how I signed us all up for the dance group? Well I still can’t convince the dance teacher to let us back in but that just means we can do it ourselves or find something we can all do as a pack.”

“I’m down for anything,” Danny says after Mark translates for him.

“Yeah, you guys know I don’t care what we do. Just as long as we’re together,” Youngjae states.

“Ah! I’m so excited! This sounds like so much fun!” Jackson is literally vibrating where he’s standing out of excitement.

“I’m down too,” Jinyoung smiles as he puts his hands on Jackson’s shoulders to keep him from moving too far away.

“This makes me so happy!” Yugyeom admits as he wraps arms around Bam and pulls him straight into his lap.

Mark gives a fond smile to everyone as he can feel the love and warmth all around.

“Well then, that can only mean one thing.” Jaebum starts before holding his hand out in the middle of the group.

Mark’s smile grows to show off his two little canines as he puts his hand on top of his. Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to go next with Youngjae following fourth. Bam and Jackson go and then Yugyeom and Danny.

“To us being a pack now and forever.” Jaebum says and the others all get excited.

Every single one of them looking at each other with bright grins on their faces while the bonds with each other strengthen and weave together to form an unbreakable pact. A pack. A family. 

“Let’s get it!” Jaebum says and they all cheer and make noise.

The rest of the morning is soon filled with happy eating and close snuggling before Bam just comes out and talks about his amazing date with Yugyeom. Yugyeom blushed and hid behind Bam’s shoulder as he held Bam tightly to him. Youngjae laughing and throwing his head back against the couch with his legs in Danny’s lap while Danny gently massaged away. Jackson joined in on talking about how wonderful yesterday was for him too as he paints the picture while keeping one hand on Jinyoung’s thigh the entire time and having to look back at him every other second to see his reaction and shoot heart eyes toward him. Meanwhile, Jaebum and Mark snuggled off to the side and remained silent as they listened in to the happy couples. Mark was curled up against Jaebum’s chest with Jaebum’s hoodie on with a fond smile on his face. Jaebum had a matching expression with one arm wrapped around Mark’s middle and holding their hands together while his free hand was rubbing soothing patterns along his leg cause he can’t help but touch and love on Mark. 

Of course the nice morning ended up loud and chaotic with everyone laughing and being silly but that’s what they loved about each other. How they could be themselves. Could open up and be accepted and to grow. And they never want to part from these people…

“Bummie, you’re not paying attention to the road again,” Mark says when he catches Jaebum sneaking another glance at him while driving.

“But I don’t want to miss a single second! Besides, I’ve been doing this for years with you in my car. You just never noticed till now.”

They’re at a stop light when Jaebum says this and Mark looks into his eyes as he knows Jaebum is speaking the truth. Especially after seeing those photos in Jaebum’s phone, Mark wonders what other moments were there that Jaebum was looking at him when he didn’t notice. Moments like now that showed the love and devotion Jaebum held for him. 

“You’ve had your eyes on me for a long time then,” Mark whispers back and Jaebum nods,

“Since the very moment I saw you across the balcony.” 

Mark feels his heart swell with emotion before squeezing their intertwined hands together.

“What do I need to do to keep you looking at me?” Mark asks curiously.

Jaebum takes their intertwined hand and pulls until he’s kissing the back of Mark’s hand.

“Just be you.”

“You sap!” Mark is giggling though as Jaebum is being the romantic that he is.

“Just for that I’m going to do things that’ll definitely keep your eyes on me.” 

The light turns green and Jaebum is driving along again.

“Like what?” Jaebum is curious to know now.

“You’ll just have to spend your whole life with me to find out all of them.”

Mark’s grin is wide and his blue eyes are sparkling as Jaebum laughs while turning the corner and is soon pulling up to the school parking lot. Jaebum puts it in park and turns the car off before leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips.

“That’s already been arranged.” 

Mark bites his lip as happiness radiates through him before he’s wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck and pulling him back down for another kiss.

Or maybe two to three but soon Mark loses count after six and he knows they can’t enter the school until Jaebum’s had at least one hundred kisses.

School goes off without a hitch and really this is how it should’ve gone from the start of senior year. Just like this. But then third period comes around and Mark’s walking to the cafeteria with Yugyeom when Yugyeom remembers something he forgot a few doors down.

“Ah! I need to go back and grab the lunch money!”

His parents didn’t have time to prepare his lunch for today so they gave him lunch money but he had left it in his jacket pocket back in the classroom.

“I’ll be right back I promise!” Yugyeom shouts as he’s already racing back down the hallway to the art room.

Mark remains standing there as he waits patiently before he notices someone coming toward him.

Mio.

That’s right. How could they forget the whole Stacy thing?! Just because Stacy didn’t show up again doesn’t mean they should let their guards down. Especially when they don’t even know where she went.

“I need to talk with you,” Mio says as he looks directly at Mark.

“About what?” Mark asks though he has a feeling.

“About Stacy of course. Look, there’s something going on with her,” Mio says as he grabs Mark’s hand and is already moving them down the hall.

“Going on? What do you mean? Is that good or bad?” Mark has a lot of questions and he’s not sure if doing this was a good one for his gut instinct was telling him to go to Jaebum.

“There’s not much time to explain! If we don’t hurry now you could lose Jaebum forever!” 

Mark doesn’t hesitate now as he lets Mio guide him to wherever they were going.

“Mark?” Yugyeom calls out as he enters the hallway again to find Mark isn’t there.

He starts to frown for Mark surely would’ve waited for him. Moving down the hallway, Yugyeom begins to get a bad feeling when he picks up on a scent. Is that?

Striding down the hallway now, Yugyeom rounds the corner when he spots the person whose scent he picked up on and how that said person was leading Mark straight out one of the side doors of the school.

“Mark!” 

Yugyeom can feel fear start to hit him as his bad feeling grows. He stops for a few seconds only to get his phone out so he can text Bam what is happening.

‘Mio is taking Mark to the parking lot for some reason!’

Yugyeom curses as his hands shake when trying to type properly before he finally makes it readable and sends it. Pocketing his phone, he takes off after them.

“Why are we going to your car?” Mark asks as red flags were going off in his head.

“I told you. Something is up with Stacy. She came to school out of nowhere and took Jaebum somewhere. We have to go after them right now!”

What? Stacy is here?! Is she trying something desperate? Or did she do the same thing and Jaebum is back under the same spell somehow? Would the spell work because Jaebum didn’t claim him? 

They reach Mio’s car and Mark can feel his mind racing with his heart thumping in his chest wildly at the thought of Jaebum being hurt or under some spell again. Mio manages to unlock the car and open the passenger side when it hits Mark. But wait. Wouldn’t the others have noticed something? Mark had just seen Jaebum right before third period started as Jaebum dropped him off. So Stacy would’ve had to have shown up from that point to before lunch period started. Jinyoung would’ve been right there cause there’s no way Stacy would’ve tried something in class with all those people around and she didn’t have third period with Jaebum. She had a class near his so even then she would’ve had to disrupt the class-

“Wait. I need to call Jinyoung,” Mark states as things weren't adding up but the moment he tries to reach for his phone he cries out pain. 

“Stop. You’re hurting me,” Mark tells him as Mio digs his claws into Mark’s bandaged wrist.

“We don’t have time. Get in the car!” Mio demands.

The atmosphere changes as Mark no longer feels safe and everything shouts at him to get away.

“No, let me go.” 

He tries to pull his arm back but Mio digs in deeper before snatching Mark closer till their faces are inches apart. It’s in this moment that Mark sees something in Mio’s eyes that’s not of a feline or an alpha. But something dark. Something pure evil. And when Mio smirks, Mark’s heart beats against his ribcage out of fear.

“No more games Mark. I didn’t want to go this far but I’ve left with no choice. I’ll just have to get used to a male omega’s body is all.”

What?

Mio uses that chance of Mark being shocked with fear to grab while pulling down and turning fast. Mark loses footing and stumbles trying to catch himself but Mio pushes him back and Mark’s side hits the seat before he can register that he’s in the car. Fear strikes him more but this time he fights back. His own claws come out and he tries to dig in wherever he can reach.

“It’s useless to fight this!” Mio says while he struggles with Mark to keep him in the car.

“Let me go!” Mark shouts back.

He manages to land a good punch but Mio doesn’t let up as his body blocks Mark from getting out and he still hasn’t let go of his arm. Mio then hits Mark and Mark groans in pain as the back of his head bounces off the center console. His vision blurs and his head spins and it’s all that’s needed for Mio to gain the upper hand before he twists Mark’s bandaged arm and yanks him back. 

Mark cries out as blinding pain hits him. He almost throws up from the sheer pain of having his shoulder dislocate as his arm is forced back at an angle and Mio uses his weight to keep him there.

“Trust me. This is gonna hurt me more than you later,” Mio states and the next second Mark feels another hit and the side of his head hits the radio this time before everything goes black.

“Mark!” Yugyeom calls out in panic as the moment he exits the door he sees how Mark was struggling with Mio in the car.

Mio’s head snaps up as he sees Yugyeom start to head toward him. Cursing. Mio is quick to close the door before hopping over into the driver’s seat and starting the car. His eyes look up from shifting it into drive and sees Yugyeom already partially shifting and floors it forward right at him…

Speaking of Bam, he was actually already at the lunch table with Youngjae. The two were laughing at a joke they heard as they waited for the others to show up. It wasn’t long before Danny came in and Youngjae became a blushing mess. Bam snorts at the display of the two going sweet and shy in front of the other. It makes him smile fondly before he spots Jackson running toward them.

“Guys! Guys! Stacy is here! I heard two girls talking about her when I was walking my way over here saying they saw her crossing the campus to head into the building! Where’s Jaebum? I tried calling Jinyoung but he’s not answering! Please tell me they’re already in line fighting with the lunch lady or something!”

The three all share a look, even Danny who knew something was wrong as he picked up on Stacy's name, before they’re all rushing toward the cafeteria doors with Jackson.

All of them had the same thought in mind. She had to of gone straight to Jaebum. After lying low and now suddenly appearing, she must be doing something desperate right? And what better time to appear than at lunch time where you had an hour to do anything. When really, it took only seconds for your whole life to change. This was the perfect opportunity and she had to be taking that chance.

“Come on, come on,” Jackson tries to call Jinyoung again but it just keeps ringing.

But upon getting closer to the hallway, they can already hear Jinyoung’s voice.

“I swear I won’t hesitate to end you where you stand for what you did to Jaebum,” Jinyoung warns as he stands between Jaebum and Stacy.

Jinyoung’s eyes even flash from how upset and angry he’s getting.

“Oh thank god,” Youngjae breathes out in relief of knowing that Stacy hasn’t done anything else.

“Babe are you ok?” Jackson asks as they stop on the other side of him and Jaebum.

Stacy is now blocked in and looking confused and terrified.

“I’m fine but she won’t be,” Jinyoung growls out.

“Let me at her!” Bam says and gets ready to but Danny holds him back and Youngjae says,

“Wait, something’s off. Just look at her.”

Bam stops struggling and stares at Stacy who looks back and forth in fear.

“I-I just need to talk to Jaebum...I’m not here to harm anyone. I-I don’t even remember everything that happened but I need help. Please,” she looks to Jaebum past Jinyoung. “I need help saving Mio from that evil serpent. I never should’ve tried to use dark magic from the book I found. I never should’ve trusted her. Now Mio is in danger and I must save him from my own mistakes!”

Everyone is shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. Her aura and tone isn’t even the same as the Stacy they knew. She wasn’t even dressed up all slutty and shit like the other Stacy. No. This Stacy looked like a young sweet girl that got caught up in the wrong crowd. But that can’t be right? She’s even crying! This had to be some act-

A loud gasp is heard from Bam and the others turn to see him beginning to freak out,

“Oh god oh god oh god…”

“What is it?” Jaebum asks and Bam looks up from the phone to him.

“Yugyeom sent a text to me just minutes ago that Mio took Mark to the parking lot.”

“WHAT?!” Jaebum grows furious as the others are growing upset too.

“Call Yugyeom!” Jackson says while Danny helps to keep Bam’s hand steady as it starts to shake out of fear and worry.

“Mark?” Stacy repeats the name as it’s familiar.

She tries to recall through the hazy and blacked out memories while the others are freaking out.

“Why isn’t he answering?!” Bam whines.

“We need to get to the parking lot now!” Jinyoung states and they’re about to go when Stacy speaks up.

“She’s planning to take over Mark.”

They stop in mid movement as they all look to see her with such a sad expression.

“When Mio freed me she went into him instead and now she’s going to take over Mark to achieve her goal.”

Jinyoung is speechless as he takes in the words when he sees Jaebum run past him at full speed.

“Jaebum wait!” he calls out before cursing.

“We can’t waste anymore time!” Youngjae states and he’s right.

They all start running toward the parking lot and leaving Stacy behind. Stacy who remains standing there with tears falling down her face as she clutches her chest.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers as she truly regrets getting so many involved and hurt.

The door flies open and Jaebum rushes out before coming to a brief stop. His breathing is harsh, heart thumping wildly as every thought is screaming at him to find Mark. That he can’t stop until Mark is in his arms again and safe. He can feel something inside him that’s faint but trying to grow. Trying to be heard and come forth but can’t. He doesn’t have time to focus on anything but finding Mark right now as he eyes the vehicles lined up. The others soon appear but they don’t see any sign of Mark.

“What does Mio’s car even look like?” Danny asks in English.

“Uh...shit...I don’t even know!” Jackson replies.

“Call his phone again,” Jinyoung says. “We might be able to hear Yugyeom’s phone if he’s with Mark and around the area still.” 

Bam nods and does just that. They all wait while looking across the multiple cars and huge parking lot. It’s not until the next breath that they hear a phone ringing coming from the right.

“Other side!” Youngjae exclaims and they’re moving again.

Of course. They must’ve went out one of the side entrances toward the parking lot to get to the car faster. The pack runs through the rows to get closer to the sound of the phone ringing when Bam spots blood on the pavement near one of the parked vehicles and his heart almost comes to a stop. 

Jaebum and Jackson get there first with Jinyoung right behind. 

“Oh no…” Jinyoung’s voice is heard and Bam can feel his legs turning into jelly that he has to slow down some or he might fall straight to the pavement.

“Bam,” Jinyoung sees Bam coming and looks to Youngjae who makes a beeline to grab him before he can go any further.

“Why? Why can’t I look? Is he ok? It’s Yugyeom isn’t it?! Tell me he’s ok!” Bam starts struggling after dropping his phone.

The ringing stops as the car ends and Youngjae holds on tighter. Danny comes to a stop by the butt of the vehicle to see more blood pooling on the ground and Yugyeom’s unconscious body sprawled out around. There’s damage to the back bumper and trunk where Yugyeom’s body most likely made impact with. Danny then looks up and to the right.

From the tire tracks coming all the way from the other side it was clear to see that Mio floored it from his parking spot and straight into Yugyeom before backing up and taking off. 

“He’s still breathing,” Jaebum states as he checks Yugyeom’s pulse.

“The impact of hitting his head knocked him out,” Jinyoung says as he checks for major wounds. “The blood is all from his head.”

Head wounds tend to bleed a lot but other than that, he only had some minor cuts and bruises from impact. Jackson hands over his jacket that Jinyoung uses to rest Yugyeom’s head on as well as apply pressure. 

“He’s ok? He’s gonna be ok?” Bam keeps repeating with tears streaming down his face as he clings to Youngjae.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Jinyoung eases Bam while tending to Yugyeom. “I’m gonna call my Mother. Jaebum. You need to call your Mom. This situation is serious and we need all the help we can get in finding Mark before it’s too late.” 

Jaebum furrows his brows. “Why my Mom? I mean yeah, she’s a detective but,” his voice trails off as he meets Jinyoung’s gaze.

Instantly he can tell they know something he doesn’t. 

“Is this a good time to tell him?” Danny asks in English and Jinyoung doesn’t need to know his language at the moment for he can tell from his tone what was asked. 

And no, it wasn’t a good time to tell Jaebum but the clock was ticking and every second counted.

“Things aren’t what they seem Jaebum. We don’t know much more than you but we know it’s because of you that Mark was taken. All because of this ‘Stacy’ person or whoever the hell she is that wanted your dragon to claim her.” 

Jackson tenses between them as he can instantly feel Jaebum growing upset. 

“My what? But I’m not-”

That feeling deep within him was growing stronger. Trying to claw its way out and break through the bindings. It takes only seconds for Jaebum to make sense of those times he would black out and wasn’t ‘Stacy’s’ doing. To the thoughts he would get. Feelings. Things he wanted to act on. And boy, right now he really wanted to act on one of them but this time it was from his panther. And he was one pissed off panther.

“What am I?” he asks through gritted teeth.

Bam even stilled his cries as he can feel Jaebum’s anger radiating off him but Jinyoung doesn’t back down and keeps his eye contact with Jaebum.

“I said you’re a dragon, Jaebum...A black dragon.” 

Oh Jaebum didn’t like that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! We're getting close to the end! So much stuff is going down!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Hold onto your butts!

“Jinyoung,” Youngjae calls out his name in worry.

Anger is radiating off Jaebum in waves now as he’s struggling to contain himself. The others don’t understand what Jinyoung is doing. Now would not be the best time to tell Jaebum this when they have limited time in finding Mark before more damage is done or worse…

“Your Mom kept it a secret from you. Turns out your deadbeat Father was a dragon. Congrats, you have parts of him inside you.”

Bam’s eyes go wide because holy shit! Them of all people know how much of a sensitive topic it is to talk about Jaebum’s Father. The growl that comes forth from Jaebum is almost feral sounding and it sends chills down Danny’s spine as he swears he sees something flash in Jaebum’s eyes that’s not of his panther.

“And now thanks to that, you not only hurt Yugyeom, Mark has been pulled into all of this and will be hurt once more-”

“Shut up!” Jaebum shouts, his voice rough with anger.

The way he bares his fangs at Jinyoung. The way those eyes flash briefly and the anger toward Jinyoung grows in warning that he’s stepping over a line. A line that he’s going to cross.

“What are you going to do about it? She took Mark. She took your mate! And you’re not doing anything about it!”

Jackson quickly moves Danny back while getting in between Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jaebum’s eyes are those of a killer now. The aura around him is dark and leaking out more and more. But Jinyoung puts his hand on Jackson’s arm where Jaebum can’t see. Jackson can feel Jinyoung’s hand shake slightly. Can hear Jinyoung’s heartbeat racing against his ribcage but this must be done. 

“I can’t!” Jaebum exclaims.

Claws try to dig into the palms of his hands as he squeezes his eyes shut and groans in pain. The panther is fighting against him. The bindings trying to hold him down. But Jinyoung’s words were directed right at them both. Purposely trying to push Jaebum into getting worked up so the dragon can work it’s way out even through the bindings as he recalls his Mother’s words. 

“We don’t have time for bullshit for right now she can already be taking him over! Do you want to lose him?!” 

No. He can’t. He can't lose Mark. Images of Mark smiling enter his mind. Of holding him in his arms and just staring at him. Of feeling his warmth and aura. Of all the years growing up and Mark was right there by his side. He can’t lose him. 

‘Stop fighting me!’

“No...I can’t let you…”

‘You’re not stronger than me so give up! I won’t let our mate suffer anymore! I won’t let anyone else get in the way!’

Pain erupts through Jaebum’s body that makes him lurch forward onto the pavement. His knees hit hard before he rests his forehead against the asphalt.

The others try to move forward to help Jaebum out of instinct but Jinyoung stops them with his voice.

“Don’t.”

His voice is laced with emotion as he didn’t want to go this far but what choice did they have? 

“Stop,” Jaebum lets out through the pain.

He was losing. He knows he was as the dragon latches on and is trying to pull him under as it gets closer and closer to the surface. Jaebum can feel the darkness seeping in. His vision blacking in and out. Is he really this weak? Can he not even control himself? This part of him? 

‘Bummie.’

Suddenly Mark’s voice enters his mind as he’s calling out for him. Something’s wrong. He sounds so sad. Like he’s in so much pain. It strikes Jaebum to the core and it takes only seconds for the dragon to rage forward and completely take over.

Jinyoung tried to reach out fast as he felt the moment the change happened. Jackson grabs a hold of him at the same time as Jaebum roars and is about to teleport. But before Jinyoung can touch him, Jaebum’s dark aura shoots out and forces him back into Jackson’s hold. Their eyes lock and Jinyoung gets his answer right then and there. And the next second Jaebum vanishes into thin air as he leaves the rest of the pack behind. For Jaebum’s dragon made it loud and clear that to him, they were not a pack.

“Did he just-” Danny is speechless as he can’t believe his eyes.

The others are just as shocked while Jinyoung holds back his emotions. He has to focus. They don’t have much time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone and starts to dial his Mother’s number…

Mio’s eyelashes flutter as he feels weak and groggy. It takes a moment for him to wake fully; his eyes finally opening to take in his surroundings. Trees. And lots of them. Was he in the forest? He tries to recall when pain comes forth. Wincing, he grabs his head as things start to slowly come back to him. 

Shit!

That’s right. The crazy bitch went from Stacy and into him and he was helpless as he couldn’t do anything. But why is he here? And how come he was free now? 

A noise coming from behind him pulls his attention away from his thoughts. Forcing himself to sit up, he turns to see what was making the noise before gasping.

Mark.

He takes in Mark who is on his knees in pain as he seems to be struggling against himself.

“G-get o-out of me!” Mark cries as he tries to resist.

It hits Mio fast as to what is happening now. That crazy bitch is inside Mark now. And where Mark should’ve been taken over easily since he had been knocked out prior; some reason the exchange between Mio’s body and into his, jerked Mark back conscious at the same time. And now Mark was in for the fight of his life. But how is he able to resist when Mio tried so hard but was taken over in seconds by her dark power…

Even now he can see her dark magic as it swirls around Mark but it can’t hold him down as something on Mark’s shoulder is seeping out darkness as well.

“I-I won’t l-let you h-hurt him a-again!” Mark exclaims through the pain.

He falls forward, hands digging into the grass and dirt as he cries out. He can see everything. Her whole plan ran through his head along with her thoughts. And he can’t let it happen. He can’t let her take him over or she’ll hurt Jaebum again. She already managed to get his collar off before Mark could try and fight back and Mark is holding on for dear life. But it hurts. God it hurts and he still feels weak from this morning and he doesn’t know why.   
I’m not going to be able to hold on for much longer. I’m already slipping…

No! I can’t let her in or Jaebum...the world…

“Mark!” 

Mark manages to lift his head toward the voice and finds Mio right there. Their eyes lock and Mark doesn’t hesitate,

“K-kill me!” 

Mio is taken aback by this.

“Do it!” Mark yells and it echos in the clearing with the trees being the only ones bearing witness.

“I refuse to hurt the others and Jaebum! Please!”

Mio is torn on what to do. If he kills Mark now, he could end that crazy bitch most likely as she’s still in the process of taking Mark over so if Mark died, she would die. But that’s still killing Mark. Mark wouldn’t come back. He’d be killing an innocent person.

“Mio!” Mark begs before crying out in pain.

He was losing. It was becoming harder and harder to fight. His vision blurring and his head still spinning from the fight earlier. Where his shoulder had throbbed from being put back from his previous dislocation, it was no longer felt and that scared him. Cause that meant she was taking over him more and more.

Mio gets up on shaky legs as he starts to make his way over. His hand reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a knife. He had recalled it being put in there in case she needed to use more drastic measures in getting Mark to this point. She had been desperate. Knowing her time was limited and from the real Stacy suddenly showing back up to school in search for Jaebum’s help, she didn’t wait to fully plan and just ran on instinct.

Each step closer to Mark felt like lead in his feet and got heavier and heavier. But Mark kept pleading. Begging for Mio to do it. His cries helped Mio walk over to Mark until he was right before him. Mio’s heart thumped wildly as blood pumped loudly in his ears. His hand really shook now as the knife was out and ready to go. But Mio isn’t a killer. He’s just a high school kid who wanted to find his best friend and mate. He just wanted to bring her back home. He never imagined this. 

But he owed Mark. Mark helped him save Stacy and by killing Mark, he can save everyone else and keep this bitch from bringing anymore pain and suffering.

Grabbing Mark by the front of his shirt, Mio pulls him up till he’s back on his knees fully and holds him there. The darkness is already seeping into parts of him now so he’s open and vulnerable. This was the perfect chance to do it. To take them both out. 

“It’s ok,” Mark says as he sees Mio looking at him.

Can feel his hand tremble and how his expression is pained. 

“No...I can’t...I can’t do it…” Mio begins to shake his head.

He can’t do it even if it's the only choice. Even if it’s deemed the right thing.

“I know...it’s ok,” Mark smiles up at him sadly.

It catches Mio off guard until suddenly Mark is moving. He uses Mio’s grip on his shirt still and holds onto his arm as he reaches out with the other to grab the knife.

“Mark no!” Mio cries out as Mark gets a hold of it.

But before he can do anything, Mark lets go of him and holds the knife in both hands before aiming it directly at himself and doesn’t hesitate to stab himself.

Blood splatters a bit as Mark’s breath hitches. The knife went directly into his chest and Mark made sure to push it even deeper just in case.

“Mark!” Mio tries to hold him steady but the darkness shoots forth from the pain.

It sends Mio back onto his butt as Mark coughs up blood. His hands are soaked, fingers slipping to hold the knife much longer. He didn’t even feel it at first but now...now he can. It burns. Each breath is hard and he’s starting to feel numb. But the emotions rush through them. His eyes fill with tears because he knows what is happening. He’s dying. But he did it. He saved the others and Jaebum.

Bummie…

He finally got to be with him. Finally got to feel all of his love and to love him back. He’s going to miss that. He won’t be able to hear his voice again. To hear that dinosaur laugh and the way he grins like a dork. He won’t get to see that smirk that can be both teasing and sexy. He won’t get to feel that warmth and aura that makes him feel so safe and loved. Or to look into those wild and dangerous eyes that are so passionate and deep. 

I’m sorry. 

His eyes close, fingers yanking out the knife and he drops it. Images of the pack appear. Of them all happy and smiling. They promised to be together forever. To get through anything together and now Mark has to break his promise…

He starts to fall sideways but before he can hit the ground, something stops him. He’s now being moved till his head rests against something. He had felt so cold but now it feels warm again. Why is that? 

More warmth hits him on his face that it has Mark’s eyelashes fluttering and his eyes opening once more. 

“Bummie,” Mark’s voice is weak but he still greets him with happiness as his head rests against Jaebum’s shoulder.

Another tear rolls down Jaebum’s face and lands on Mark’s, just to roll down like Mark is crying too. Mark’s hand tries to lift up and Jaebum is quick to take it in his. Blood smears against Jaebum’s cheek but he doesn’t care. Mark just smiles while looking into those eyes.

“Please no...stay with me baby.”

“Bummie I-”

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice breaks.

“I...I love you…”

Those words hit Jaebum hard as emotions overflow but before he can say it back, Mark’s hand starts to go limp in his.

“No. No no. Mark!” Jaebum cries out as he sees Mark’s eyes trying to close next.

He can't. He can’t lose Mark. He can’t! 

“I’m not losing you!” Jaebum exclaims before darting down.

Mark had told them no but he’s going to go against his decision. No matter what happens after, he doesn’t care because he’s not losing Mark. So when he tilts Mark’s head to the side, his fangs barely scrape against his neck before biting down fast.

Mark’s breath hitches and so much happens at once. Light and darkness collide while Mio watches with wide eyes as the ground starts to shake. The trees sway and move and the once beautiful sky with the sun shining so brightly is clouding with dark clouds. It grows dark but Mio can see something darker as it unleashes from Jaebum. The ground cracks and parts of it split and Mio can feel its power. Can feel how strong it is from just this little bit and it was terrifying. It grows pitch black around Jaebum and Mark that Mio can’t see them anymore but he can hear Jaebum. Can hear his growl before it turns into a loud roar that shakes the ground even more. Mio has to shield himself as gusts of wind swirl around and the darkness swirls with it before dying down a bit.

Mio slowly lowers his arms and gasps in more shock at the creature before him. When the lightning strikes, Mio can see it in greater detail. Can see the black scales. The huge wings and huge bumpy scales along it’s back that go all the way down to it’s long tail. From the sharp razor claws and fangs. This beast was huge and even took out part of the trees in it’s transformation. 

A dragon. A black dragon. 

Lightning strikes again and fear is instilled in Mio by looking into the beast’s wild and dangerous eyes. But it’s not looking at him. 

Roaring, Mio lets out a noise of fear and ducks down just to find the dragon chomping above him and latching onto something in the air. Lightning strikes again and Mio sees the dragon caging the evil serpent in its teeth. The loud clap of thunder blocks out her blood curdling screams as the dragon tears her apart limb from limb until there’s nothing but blood dripping down steadily to the ground around Mio.

Mio can’t even move nor can he look away. He doesn’t even notice that the others had arrived the same time Jaebum had shifted to this. He can’t focus on anything but the dragon that looked ready to tear him limb from limb next but then lightning strikes again and the dragon turns it’s attention back down to the ground. Mio’s eyes follow to where he finds Mark lying unconscious on his back. The dragon then gently nuzzles against Mark before another lightning strike and the dragon is shifting back fast.

The sudden storm starts to leave as fast as it came and when the clouds clear and the sun starts to shine again, he finds Jaebum lying unconscious next to Mark.

“Mio!” 

Mio soon finds himself being engulfed in a hug and finding it to be from Stacy.

“Stacy…” 

She’s sobbing and when he manages to get her into his arms, he’s crying right along with her. It’s over. The bitch was dead.

“Mark!”

“Jaebum!” 

The guys all race to the two, with Yugyeom leaning heavily on Bam for support. His head was wrapped and he really should be resting but he woke up during the haste of trying to get to the two that he wanted to be with everyone and Bam helped him.

Vivian and Jade are quick to start moving as they check over Mark. They can see where Mark had stabbed himself but the wound was already closing up and healing with bits of darkness finishing the job and sealing it up until Mark’s skin looked as flawless as before and like it had never happened. 

The others watched in shock as they saw the same thing. In fact, they can’t believe anything they just saw because it was all surreal and was taking a while to try and process.

“What just...what just happened?” Youngjae is the only one of the pack that manages to speak at this moment.

Vivian squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to contain her emotions but the damage is already done. Jade continues to stare right at the bite on the back of Mark’s neck.

“Everything,” Jade starts.

This was only the beginning. As darkness tries to raid the light, chaos and evil will try to thrive. So much pain and sorrow will come as the two world try to find that medium. Shadows will form and all hell will break loose. And now it was up to them to keep it in check. But how could a bunch of teenagers who don’t even know their own full potential do that?

Forcing herself to look away, she looks to the pack who all look to her with scared and worried expressions.

“The real trials start now.”

And god she hopes they’ll be ready. For they’re about to see why they worked so hard to keep the portals closed. Why the Underworld had been sealed off for the sake of everyone who lived in this world…

“Jade,” Vivian calls out with such emotion.

Jade is quick to put her hand over hers as Vivian fails to hold back her tears. She didn’t want her son to go through this. She didn’t want him to be the guardian of the Underworld. She didn’t want to lose her son to the darkness.

“We may have failed in stopping this from happening but things can change and one can decide their own fate. Now it’ll be up to him if he’s a guardian of the Underworld or if he’ll choose to protect this world instead.”

If the pack and Mark are there, she believes it’s possible. For love is very powerful and it’s the only weapon they got right now…

But dragons don’t have hearts. They’re feral and vile creatures that keep the Underworld in order. They’ll tear apart their own kind and don’t show pity to no one. Dragons roam and rule the Underworld but here in the world of light, a dragon has never stood on it’s land for long. It’s darkness too strong and light too weak to sustain it. But history has been made for not only has Jaebum been living in this world for eighteen years, he just fully shifted even if it was but for a few moments. 

Jade’s eyes land on Mark who is still alive and now bonded with Jaebum. Just how powerful was Mark? He’s just a rare black house cat who came from America at the age of six. But Jade has a feeling there’s so much more to Mark than meets the eye. So much more that they have yet to see…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it ends there but is it really over? Nope! Cause you guessed it! It's gonna be a series now! Let the trials begin! See you soon!


End file.
